After the War
by ninjason
Summary: Two years later, Percy and Annabeth hope to live a peaceful and happy life after the war ended, but can they do it without any interference from Calypso? AN: This story is just a continuation for The Last Olympian.
1. Bathroom problem

**Disclaimer****: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing.**

**Chapter 1 **

_**Percy **_

"Percy, why are you taking so long?"

"Percy, if you don't come out right now, I'm going to come in and kick your ass!"

Hi, my name's Percy Jackson. You might wonder what all the yelling was for. Well, that's my girlfriend Annabeth Chase. Right now she is waiting for the bathroom while I am taking my shower.

"Alright, I will come out in like 5 minutes."

Ever since the titan war had ended and the promise the god made, every cabin except for the big three had been filling up with a lot of new camper. Chiron suggested that Annabeth move in with me in cabin three 'cause she is my girlfriend and 'cause her cabin is full of people. I am happy about that idea, but not Annabeth. Every since she moved in, she had been acting kind of strange, like she didn't wanted to be with me or something.

"PERCY JACKSON, GET OUT!" Annabeth screams.

"Alright, I am out. You don't have to go all crazy on me." I said and get out of the bathroom.

"God, Percy, what do you do in there?" She said and pushes me out of the way.

"Hey, don't get any wrong ideas, I just like to shower since I am the son of you know who." I said trying to defend myself.

"Uh huh" She said, clearly not convinced.

I just hate being blame for something I didn't do. When she's about to enter the bathroom, I push her up against the wall with her struggling against me.

"What are you…." I shut her up with a kiss.

She's stunned at first, but then relaxes and kisses me back. I lick her lip with my tongue, she opens them without hesitation as I explore every last part of her mouth, she tastes like sweet honey. When we pull apart, I said,

"Am I forgiven, wise girl?"

She looks at me with the dreamiest eyes ever and reply,

"Yes you are, seaweed brain, now kiss me again."

I don't even think twice and kiss her again, I bit her lip, she gladly opens her mouth again and our tongue went into a fierce battle with each other. She wins this time as she explores my mouth. I lift her up while still kissing her, she throws her legs around my waist straddling me while tugging at my hair with her hand. I groan with pleasure as her hip buckle with mine. I grab her by the waist and walk over to the bed gently laying her down.

"You want to have some fun? Seaweed brain." She asks as she lifts up her shirt.

"Hell yeah." I reply.

Once she is done removing her shirt, I crawl my way on top of her and kiss her. I suck on her lip, she moans against my mouth. Kissing Annabeth is one of those things that make me feel intoxicated, like I am walking on air. Needing to breathe, I lower myself to kiss her neckline down to her collarbone. She moans making arousing sounds, causing my lower part to get very excited. My hands touch all over her body, I unclasp her bra as she throws it away. I take her left breast in my mouth and begin to suck while my other hand reaches to squeeze her right breast. I squeeze, suck and bit on her nipple, she moans so loud I think other camper may know what we are doing, luckily, our cabin is soundproof. Once both her nipples are erected, I travel one hand down to her skirt and start to undo her button. I slide it down to her knee, and then she kicks it off her. She wear a blue matching panties and it turns me on so much. I cup her entrance with my hand and begin rubbing it.

"Oh percy, don't stop, keep it up."

I oblige her needs and rub it even harder all the while kissing her like there is no tomorrow.

"Ahhhh, percy don't stop, ah fuck." She said against my mouth.

I feel myself growing harder in my jeans, it painful yet pleasurable at the same time. After a few minutes of teasing Annabeth's pussy, I grow tired as I lower my head down to her pussy while using my teeth to take off that piece of annoying garment, I then throw the panties out of the way and look at her.

"You are going to like this." I said.

She has this uncertain look on her face, like she regrets what she is doing right now, yet I can still see her eyes fill with lust and love.

"Surprise me." She said.

I nodded and lower my head down and started licking her.

"Oh, Percy, Oh yes, ohhhh." She moans.

She tastes great, even better than the nectar. As I lick and suck on her pussy, her hands tangle in my hair, pushing me to go deeper into her.

"Damn, PERCY!" She yelps.

Who know my name could sound so good. After her pussy is wet and juicy, I insert two fingers inside her. She screams out in pleasure. I start pumping my finger in and out of her while rubbing her g-spot, making her scream and moan more. Seeing her like this, it really makes me wanted her to cum. So I lower my head again and suck her clit while pumping her wet pussy with my finger.

"Percy, Oh God….. Faster, PLEASE!" She yelled.

Not even minute, I feel her walls tighten, I remove my finger and stick my tongue in her, wiggling my tongue in her cunt, rubbing her g-spot while using my nose to nuzzle her clit, making her cum vigorously.

"Percy, I'm CUMMING!" She shrieks as she arched her back.

I suck on her pussy juice as she releases her orgasm and slumped back down on the bed.

I lick my lip, making sure she can see it.

"How was it?"

"That was awesome, Percy." She smiles and looks at me. I smile back and look into her eyes.

"I am glad you like it."

"Now, Percy, I think one of us has way too many cloths on." She said it with a smirk.

Before I even respond, she lifts my shirt up to my chest, I lift up my hands so she can take it off me. When I look back at her, she is staring at my chest.

"Percy, when did you get so strong?" She asks, clearly stunned.

"Duh, it from fighting monster, and I thought you were the wise girl?" I said smirking.

"I am! It just that…."

I kiss her then to shut her up. Both of us start inching closer to each other while we roll over so she is on top of me. She sits up as she unbuttoned my jean and zipper, then she lowers them to my knee and I kicked them off me and throws them off somewhere else. She notices the tent in my boxer and said,

"Looks like someone is very exciting."

She removes the boxer with her teeth and my member spring out.

"Wow, Percy." She said as she lightly touched the head.

"Annabeth." I moan.

She grabs my member and starts pumping it.

"Annabeth, don't stop." I said thrusting my hip upward, meeting her rhythm.

I moan and groan while she works her hands up and down my shaft.

"Annabeth, I am going to cum."

She immediately stops and took my member in her mouth, making me speechless. She looks up at me seductively, sucking my shaft while licking it. It's damn sexy, I can't hold it anymore as I cum into her warming mouth. It's the best feeling I ever had. She stands up in front of me, using her finger to clean off any cum that's on her face.

"You taste great, seaweed brain." She said as she licks her fingers.

"You want to have a second go at it?" She asks.

All I can do is nodded.

"I thought you might."

She straddles my lap, then she starts to grind on me. I flinch with pleasure when her pussy touched my cock. I put my hand on her hip and begin rocking her back and forth. I groan as she moans. My cock stiffen in no time as Annabeth said

"Percy, I want you."

I suddenly stop what I am doing and look into her grey eyes, trying to see if she meant what she said,

"Really? I mean, I don't want to rush you into anything you don't want to do. I can wait."

"Percy, I am ready, I want you." She said reassuring me that she wants it as bad as me.

"Besides, we have been dating for two year now, I think we are ready for sex."

"But don't you think it too soon."

I don't even know why I am staling this, having sex with Annabeth is one of those things I dream about at night. I mean, we have never gone passes third base when she was still living in the Athena cabin until now.

"Percy, I am ready." She said reassuring me again and kisses me passionately on the lips. All my hesitation goes away with that kiss as I kiss her back while my hands went to her back and bring her closer to me. We flip around so that I am on top of her. She licks her lips seductively as I climb on top of her and position myself in front of her entrance. Half of my head tells me to fuck her senseless until she beg to stop, but my other half is saying to be gentle with her. I decide to be gentle with her since it is my first time too.

"Are you ready? I know this is your first time."

"Yeah, just go slowly, please."

I nod and thrust into her slowly. First I see pleasure, and then when I break her barrier, I see pain. I try to kiss the tears away making the pain lessens, but she keeps crying. I hate seeing her like this, especially I am the one who is hurting her. After a few minutes of not moving _which is extremely hard for me _and whispering soft things to her, she stops crying and moans,

"More, Percy, more"

I start to pump in and out of her at a slow pace just to test if she is really ok.

"Percy." She pleads. "Faster"

After her request, I start pumping her real fast and hard. I can feel her wet, warm, and tight walls clinch around my cock and it feels so good, never have I feel anything like this before.

"Ohhhhhhh Percy, harder, faster, deeper."

I start thrusting faster and harder if that was even possible. Annabeth loosen her grip on my shoulder, feeling the pleasure with me

"OH GOD, Percy, you are so good."

The room is filling with our moans and screams as our hips move together and I can feel the pleasure building up inside me.

"Annabeth, I am going to cum" I groan.

"Me too" She gasps.

I keep thrusting and penetrating her deeper, my breathing become irregular as I can feel myself closing to the edge of releasing, but there is no way I am going to cum before her. So I start playing with her clit while pushing into her.

"You cheater, PERCY!" She screams and moans out my name as she releases on my cock.

After a few more thrusts, I cum into her pussy. I slide out of her and collapse on top of her.

"That was amazing." I said rolling to next to her, panting really fast.

"Un huh"

After catching our breath, she rolled over to face me, smiling as she kisses me on the cheek while moving closer to snuggle me.

"I am sorry" she said.

"What do you mean?" I said panicking a little thinking she doesn't enjoy being with me.

"I am sorry for acting like a jerk when I move in with you."

"Yeah, I was wondering too, why were you acting like that?" I said relieved.

"Because I don't want things to change between us, but thinking about it right now, its not really that bad. It was actually wounderful being with you in more ways than one."

It takes me a few second to figure out what she just said.

"So you did enjoy it?"

"Of course I did, seaweed brain." She said as she leans in and kisses me.

"Percy?"

"Yeah." I said overwhelming with joy.

"Did we remember to use a condom?"

* * *

**AN: Hello, world. My name is Ninjason. First of all, I want to say sorry for removing the my story "After the war". The reason I remove it 'cause I can't write that fast and I don't want to disappoint you guy for late update. Anyway, here it is again and I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. The Quest

**Disclaimer****: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing.**

**Chapter 2 **

_**Annabeth**_

"Did we remember to use a condom?" I ask Percy.

To say Percy is stunned is an understatement, he's shock.

"Holy crap, we didn't use a condom!" Percy suddenly sits up, putting his head in both his hands, groaning.

"Hey, it's ok." I said reassuring him.

"How is it ok? I may have gotten you pregnant, I don't think your mom and my father is going to be happy about this. "He said, still groaning.

"It's ok." I hug him, feeling him relaxed under my touch a little bit.

"I am on birth control pills, I just want to know if you did use a condom or not."

After I said that, I feel all that weight on his shoulder drop to nothing.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" I said still hugging him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Ok." I said innocently and look at into his eyes, which is a mistake because I immediately lost myself in those beautiful sea green eyes of his. We are in each other gaze as he kisses me fully on the lip and breaking me out of my trance, I kiss him back full force once I regain myself. Our kiss last about a good five minutes before he pull away, I whimper at the lost of his lips.

"You are so beautiful." He said pulling me closer and cuddling me on his lap.

I just smile and rest my head on his chest. We stay silent, enjoy the moment we are having right now. But of course Grover has to walk in right that moment.

"Hey, Percy. What's uppppp?"

I am still sitting in Percy lap as I quickly cover myself and him with the sheets. I look over to the doorway and see a very embarrassing satyr, Grover quickly turn around. My face turns as red as the inside of a watermelon, I took a glance at Percy and saw that he was even redder than me. I am kind of mad at Grover for breaking in without knocking, so I yell at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK, Grover." Percy wraps his arms around me as I instantly relax under his touch, still mad though.

"OMG, Grover, you could have knock." Percy said.

"Sorry, guys, if I'd known, I would have." Grover said, his head facing down.

"What do you wanted?" I ask him a bit harshly as I calm down a bit.

"Well, Chiron wants to see you guys in the big house." With that said, he lefts in a hurry, closing the door behind him.

"Next time, we lock the doors." Percy said.

"Yeah." I said as I nuzzled my head in his neck like a cat, I don't know why, I just feel like doing it.

"I wonder what Chiron wants from us."

"Maybe he heard me screaming." I said smirking.

"I hope not."

"Anyway," I said getting up, taking the sheet with me.

"I have to take my shower you distract me from."

"Ok, babe."

As I walk to the bathroom, I wonder about what just happen between me and Percy. _Did I really just have sex with Percy?_ I thought. _Was it too soon, I mean, we had never even gotten past second base before. _Then fear starts to sweep through me as I think of him dumping me after we have sex. _Was this just a one time thing for him, is he going to dump me now?_ I don't want him to leave me, not now, not ever. So I did the only thing that could keep him in my sight. I turn around and look at him, he is lying on his bed, eyes close. I start to say, mostly fear in my voice,

"Are you coming or not?"

His eyes immediately shot open and ran after me,

"Hell, of course."

As I let go of the sheet and into the shower, I start to let him rinse my hair with shampoo and my body with soap. I should felt turn on with him touching me, but the fear is still inside me, making me uneasy. He must have felt it too, because he asked me,

"What's wrong, wise girl?" He asks in a concern voice.

Damn that seaweed brain, can't keep anything from him.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." I lie.

He looks at me and trying to read my eyes, I try to keep on a straight face not wanting him to know how I am feeling right now.

"Wise Girl," He said in the most wonderful tone sending shiver down my spine.

"I may not know you perfectly, but I do know you well enough that you are lying to me."

Damn it, why does he have to make it so difficult for me? I start to sob in my hands, want to make this fear to go away. He surprises me with a soft hug and I feel it disappear a little.

"Are you crying because you think I am going dump you after sex?" He asks seriously.

I pull back and look deeply in his eyes, shock.

"How did you …." I said speechless.

"I know you." He said, sending sweet smile to me.

I take a few steps back and ask him,

"Will you?"

He doesn't answer, he just looks at me. Water starts to build up in my eyes again as I think he is about to leave me, but instead he approaches me, I back up to the shower wall until there was no more room, he closes the space between us with our forehead touch and eyes look into each other, water falling slightly from the shower to our heads. He then softly whisper to me,

"Never, I will never leave you."

Fear left my body as joy starts to rip through it.

"You promise?"

"I promise you, Annabeth Chase, that I will never leave you alone. You are the only person who matter in my life, I wouldn't know what to do if you leave me. So promise me you won't leave me too?"

"I won't, I promise." I said crying with joy.

We close the only space that's left between us, our lips. We seal our promise with a passionately kiss. The kiss is a complete bliss, it's wonderful. When we pull apart, I give him a bear hug. He also, hug me back. I can say this was the most romantic moment of my life. After a few minutes of us cuddling, he said,

"We should finish the shower, or else Chiron will wonder what the heck took us so long."

"OK."

As we finish our shower and getting out of the bathroom, trying to find our cloths, I heard a knock on the door, then the door swing open slowly, I immediately yell,

"Grover, don't open the door."

The door stop opening and close at an instant.

"Uh, I don't want to know what you guys are doing in there, but Chiron has been waiting for half an hour, and he is not happy. So I suggest you get there asap."

"We got it, Grover." Percy said and I hear him walk away.

"That was close." I said.

"Tell me about it."

After searching through the whole cabin, Percy has all his clothes on, but I can't find my t-shirt.

"Damn it, where is my t-shirt?"

After five of minute of searching and Percy standing in the comer looking amuse, no luck.

"Percy, can I take one of yours?"

"Oh, is that what our relationship has become, you stealing cloth from me?"

"Percy, do you seriously except me to go outside without a shirt on?"

"I was just joking, Annabeth, geez."

"Here, take this one."

"Thanks." I said putting the shirt on.

"You know, this t-shirt is pretty important to me. My mom gave it to me."

"Then why did you give it to me?"

"Because you the most important person in my life."

Wait, did Percy just tell me that I am the most important person in his life. I can't believe it, I am the number one priority in his list, aside from Grover and some other people he cares. I grab his shirt collar and kiss him fully on the lip, sometimes he can be so sweet. He smirks against me.

"You ready to go? Seaweed brain." I said as we head outside of our cabin.

"Yeah."

I look up at the skies, it already pass curfew in camp, yet Chiron has summon us, I guess it must be pretty damn important whatever it is.

"Race you." I then sprint off to the direction of the big house.

"Hey, wait up." He said trying to catch up with me.

I know he is faster than me, which is why I have surprise for him. When I sense that he is about the tackle me down, I quickly put on my baseball cap and before he knows it, he jumps and faces plant on the ground. I laugh so hard almost my jaw fall off.

"You are so going to get it." He said as he lifts his head up.

I am totally unaware that his mouth is full of grass as I burst out laughing again.

"That's not funny." He said smiling as he tackles me on the ground, him hovering above me.

I struggle under him, trying to break free, but my arm feels weak from giggling. He then leans down and kisses me, with all the grass in his mouth. I can feel him laughing against me as all the strength return to me while I push him off and spitting out everything in my mouth.

"Fuck you, Percy." Not feeling funny anymore.

"What, you deserve that." He said laughing his ass off.

"Whatever." I get up and walk off without him, obviously mad at him for what he just done to me.

"Come on, wise girl. Don't be mad at me." He said smirking, following me.

"Don't call me that." I said.

I hate it when he tries to use that nickname to soften me up, well, it not going to work this time.

"I hate you. You …." I don't get to finish my sentence 'cause he spins me around and kisses me again. This times with no grass in his mouth, but I can still taste them. I can feel myself going into heaven as he kisses me, all my anger goes away with that kiss.

"I am sorry." He said sincerely as we pull apart.

"And I am sorry, but you have to admit, that face plant was pretty funny." I said.

We both laugh as we softly kiss one more time and walk side by side to the big house. When we arrive, Chiron is sitting in his wheelchair waiting on the porch, obviously annoy that we took so long.

"Percy, Annabeth. What in the world took you so long? I was beginning to think you two are doing something I wouldn't approve of at camp." He said smiling.

We both blush as Chiron smirk at us. He nods and waves us inside the big house.

"Come on, lovebirds. We have much to discuss."

As we both sit down on the couch, Chiron rolls his wheelchair in front of us.

"So Chiron, what do you want from us?" Percy asks.

"As you all know, Kronos is back into pieces thank to the both of you. But there is a new problem." Chiron said nervously.

"Oh, what is it now? Are we going to have to save the world again?" Percy complains.

"Shut up, Percy. Chiron is trying to explain." I said.

Percy sticks his tongue out at me as I think of how childish he sometimes can be.

"Percy, this is serious matters, please pay attention to what I have to say." Chiron said.

"Fine, I will listen." He said.

We both waited as Chiron sighs before telling us,

"Atlas has escaped again."

"What!" We both shout.

"Yes, and Nico and Thalia has been capture." He said looking at both of us.

I let that sink in for a while. _Thalia and Nico has been capture by Atlas?_

"How, what happen?"

"Apparently, they are both on a mission to check on Atlas status. But monster overpower them and they were capture and force to hold up the sky for Atlas." Chiron said.

I can't believe it, my best friend and Nico had been capture and force to hold up the sky like me. When I can't hold up the emotion, I start breaking down on the couch, crying really hard.

"It's ok, Annabeth." Percy said, tears were also dripping down his cheek.

I look up and saw his beautiful green eyes fill with compassion.

"We are going to get them back, ok?"

I just nod and rest my head on his shoulder, softly crying.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you guys before you leave for your quest tomorrow." Chiron said.

"What is it?" Percy said still hugging me.

"One more person will join you on this quest. You have met her before, Percy." Chiron said.

"Who is it then?" Percy said curiously.

Then there's a knock on the door, Chiron said,

"Come on in, we have been expecting you."

I suddenly feel Percy tense up when she walks in. I didn't expect her to look so beautiful. She has almond eyes and caramel-color hair, her body is tan and her hair is braided on one side of her shoulder. She looks at me then Percy.

"Hello, Percy." She said.

I don't know her yet, but I already hate her. She is looking at Percy like she knows him her whole life or something.

"Uh, who are you?" I ask her, clinging on to Percy.

"Calypso?"

* * *

**AN: Please leave a comment in the review box. Please! Please! Please!**


	3. The dream

**Disclaimer****: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing.**

**Chapter 3 **

_**Percy **_

As I take in the news Chiron brought, Annabeth starts crying. I decide to hug her, trying to calm her down.

"It's ok, Annabeth."

She looks up, her eyes watery from crying. I hate seeing her like this.

"We are going to get them back, ok?" I said trying to reassure her.

She just nodded and rests her head on my shoulder, crying softly.

"There is one more thing I need to tell you guys before you leave for your quest tomorrow." Chiron said, surprising me.

"What is it?" I ask still hugging her tightly.

"One more person will join you on this quest. You have met her before, Percy." Chiron said.

"Who is it then?" I ask curiously.

Then there's a knock on the door, Chiron said,

"Come on in, we have been expecting you."

As she walks in, my body tense up. I can feel Annabeth cling on to me.

"Hello, Percy."

"Uh, who are you?" Annabeth asks.

"Calypso?" I said as I loosen my grip on Annabeth.

I feel Annabeth's body tense up as she begin to cling on to my body even tighter.

"What…, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to stay in Ogygia?" I ask, shock.

"Zeus wants me to help you with this one, Percy, since Atlas is my father." She explains.

"But isn't it a bit too dangerous for you?" I ask and she softly laughs.

"I can fight, Percy." She said as she sits next to me.

Suddenly, I get yank from my sit. I realize that it's Annabeth pulling me away from Calypso. At first I am confuse, but later on I remember what happen during the labyrinth quest. She almost lost me to Calypso once, I guess she doesn't want it to happen again. To calm down her nerve and reassure that I am hers, I put her on my lap and kiss her cheek. She instantly relaxes under my touch. I am glad I have this power over her, it kind of makes me proud that Annabeth is effected by me. I glance over at Calypso and see that she is trying to keep on a straight face, but I know that she is upset about me being with Annabeth. I look back toward Annabeth, then she surprises me by straddling my lap right in front of Chiron and Calypso and kisses me so passionately I think I am going to faint. I am shock to know that she could do something like this right in front of Chiron. When I don't kiss her back, she doesn't seem to mind anyway then lower herself to my neck and bit while sucking on it. I involuntarily groan. I though, _did she just give me a hickey? _Realization hit me as to why she is doing this. She is marking her territory. She is making sure that I am hers and I wouldn't leave her for Calypso. Calypso just stares at us as Chiron clears his throat,

"Uhh, Annabeth, I think that's enough." Chiron said.

She ignores him and kisses me again. This time she forces her tongue into my mouth and explores every last part of it. On certain occasions, this would really turn me on, but I am still shock with all that happened, so I pull her away from me and look deeply into her eyes.

"Baby, I am here, you can let go of me now."

She understands what I am saying and slowly let go of me. I lift her up by the waist and put her down on my seat as I sit in hers, so I get a little space between me and Calypso.

Chiron stares at Annabeth, she put her head on my shoulder while cling to my arm like it's her life, Chiron looks at her with concern as he said,

"Well, now that you are all here. You should all take some rest and pack up for your quest . Calypso, you can stay in the guest room in the big house. Percy, Annabeth, goodnight." He said as he takes Calypso with him to show her where the guest room is, leaving me with Annabeth in the big house living room.

"Wait, don't we have to consult the Oracle?" I ask Chiron.

"Rachel is not here, you guys will have to go on this quest blind." He answers as he and Calypso disappear upstairs.

"Well, I guess it's time for us pack up for tomorrow and get some sleep." I said and she nodded.

I lead her toward the door and walk with her toward our cabin. Half way through, she gets tired and said,

"Percy, I am tired. Can you carry me?"

"Sure, climb on." I said bending down, offering her a piggy back ride.

"No, I want to you to carry me like this." She said climbing into my arms as I carry her bride style. Then she starts to steal little kiss from me while I am carrying her. I am so distracted by the kisses I finally make a mistake and hit a tree with my head.

"owwwwwwww." I groan.

She giggles at my comment and kiss my head, the pain instantly went away. When we reach our porch, I let her down and kiss her passionately one more time against the wall before both of us let go of each other. We get in and start to gather our supplies for the quest tomorrow. After I finish, I reach my bed and rest, _you are probably too tired from that playtime earlier. _I smirk at myself as I remember what happen just hours ago. I look beside me and notice Annabeth has also done packing, she walks toward the bathroom and closes the door behind her. I decide to wait until she comes back out so I can have a talk with her about Calypso, but I was so tired I can't even stay awake. Not a minute later, I start drifting off to sleep. About half an hour later, I got woken up by someone, as by eyes sight clears up, I realize it's just Annabeth.

"Wise girl, what are you doing in 1:30 at midnight, go to sleep. We have to save Nico and Thalia tomorrow." I said trying to clear my head from the drowsiness.

"I know, but it getting cold in here. I want to sleep with you tonight, Percy."

My eyes instantly lit up, as it did, I notice she is only wearing her bra and panties, nothing else.

"What are you wearing?"

"Can I just get in the bed with you, it's getting really cold."

I let her in quickly. After a few minutes, I can still feel her shivering next to me.

"Percy, it's still so cold, take off your cloth and warm me up." She commands me.

Before I could even respond, she starts to strip my shirt and my pants, leaving me in nothing but my boxer. She then starts to cuddle in my chest as I feel the warm beginning the rush to her.

"Thanks, Percy." She said hugging me tighter.

As she begins to fall asleep, I sneak out from under the sheet to another bed, just because she is already warm. But she pulls me back so hard I slip and fall on top of her. She bear hugs me and said,

"Don't leave me, Percy."

"I won't, I will just be on another bed." I said.

"Please, just stay with me tonight."

I give up and went under the sheet again. All the while thinking that is she jealous of Calypso.

"Are you jealous?" She looks at me like I am crazy but then soften up her expression.

"Yeah, I am jealous, ok?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you going back to her again. Do you have any idea that while you were marooned on her island, my life became miserable? I barely eat anything and get any sleep while you are gone, you are never off my mind. It was then that I discover that I have fallen in love with you. Now that she is back, I don't want her to seduce you again, I want to keep an eye on you." She rambles on.

"Annabeth, I promise you I will never leave you for anyone else on the planet. Ok?" I promise her as I make her look into my eyes.

She studies me for a while and nod as she relaxes in my arms. I put us back under the sheet and try to get some sleep.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Annabeth, forever and always."

With that, we both drift off to sleep. I don't know about Annabeth, but I have a horrible dream. In my dream, I'm happy, really happy as the music on the background start to play. I look around and see everyone I know is there sitting on rows of chairs. Right in the middle, a girl dresses in white gown walks toward me. She is beautiful. _This must be a wedding_. I thought. _And I must be marrying Annabeth!_

As I pull the girl with me onto the stage, she said,

"You look handsome in a tux."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

The priest begins the ceremony as I look at Annabeth.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife."

"I do."

"And do you take this man to be your husband."

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

When I lift the piece of fabric blocking her face, all I get was shock.

"Calypso!" I try to say, but it didn't come out. All that come out is I lean in and kiss her.

I wake up with a startle. I look around me and see the sun shining through the window, the water fountain is running, everything is normal. I look next to me and realize Annabeth isn't in bed, I start to panic. But just then the bathroom door open and Annabeth step out of it. I look at her, relive that she is okay.

"Hey there, seaweed brain, so you are finally up, huh. Well, it's about… Hey, are you ok? You are sweating a lot." She said looking worry at me.

I keep staring at her until I couldn't take it anymore. I jump off my bed and hug her so hard I think she gasps.

"Percy, are you ok?" She asks me again.

I don't want to reply, I just want to be close to her right now.

"Seaweed brain, you are hugging me really hard, it's hurting me. Are you alright?"

"Annabeth, I love you, don't let go of me." I said rumbling on.

"Percy, calm down. I love you too. But you want to tell me what happen?"

"It's nothing." I lied as she studies me with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Percy, I know you are lying. The way you acted obviously mean you had a bad dream." Damn it, she knows.

"You really want to know?"

"Just tell me, seaweed brain."

"I… I was getting marry in my dream."

"Really, how is that horrible?" I guess she was thinking it's her because I can see her smile.

"I was getting marry to…to…."

"Who is it?" She said smirking.

"To Calypso."

That smirk disappear off her face as I feel her body tense up, she looks shock as she starts to cry.

"Annabeth, I am not going to marry Calypso, I love you, not her." I said as I wipe my tears away.

"I know, but I am scare. Demigod dream is usually their future." She said in between sob.

"Don't worried, It just a stupid dream."

I can still feel her trembling against me.

"I LOVE YOU." I said lifting her head up, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you too, Percy. Don't ever leave me." She replies and leans in to kiss me. I kiss her back while she cups my face with both her hands, pulling me closer to the kiss. As we pull apart, she stops shaking.

"I should get ready for the quest, don't want Chiron to wait too long and start thinking like Mr. D about campers." I joke.

"Just don't leave this cabin without me, I want you in my sight." She said and wipes her tears away, a little smile creep up her face. I smile at that.

I head toward the bathroom to take a shower. I then grab my shirt and jeans on the floor and put them on. I also grab the riptide on my nightstand and put it in my pocket.

"Ready?" I said.

"Already done, seaweed brain." She said coming up behind me and kiss me on the cheek.

"Well, let's go save our friends." I said.

We head to the big house and saw Calypso and Chiron are already in the living room discussing something. I get a funny feeling that they aren't talking about the quest, but about me being with Annabeth.

"Ah, Percy and Annabeth. It's so good to see you guys. Come, sit with us." Chiron said.

We sit down on the couch farthest away from Calypso as Annabeth intertwine her finger with mine, holding me tight in her hand.

"Hey, Percy, how did you sleep?" Calypso asks me.

Annabeth squeezes my hand, I squeeze back just to let her know I am with her.

"Fine, Calypso. Thanks for asking." I lie.

"Chiron, when do we leave? I want to get this over with so i can save my friends." Annabeth said, obviously getting annoy with Calypso around.

"Soon, Annabeth. First I must talk to Percy alone. Would you guys mind?" Chiron asks them.

Annabeth looks at me pleadingly, asking me to stay with her.

"It's ok, you will be fine." I said reassure her.

She doesn't look convince, but she lets go of my hand and kiss me.

"Love you." I said and I see her smile as she head out.

"See you ouside, Percy." Calypso said and head for the door.

When they are both gone, I notice Chiron shake his head.

"What is it, Chiron? You seem a little troubled." I ask.

"I am troubling about you and Annabeth, Percy. Ever since Calypso arrived, I can see how much it affects her." He explains.

I don't want to reply. Chiron looks at me, waiting for an answer. I shut my mouth.

"Look, Percy. I know you love Annabeth more than anything in the world, but I know that Calypso means you no harm. She just wants to be your friend." He said.

I nod, hoping he can change the subject. Chiron looks upset as he shakes his head again.

"Alright, Percy. Argus is waiting down the hill, he will bring you to the nears train station and you will then travel to Mount Tamalpais, free your friends and bring them back to camp half blood."

He said as I get up and head out.

"Got it, Chiron."

"Percy, be careful."

"I am invulnerable, Chiron." I said and disappear behind the door. As soon as I am out, I get tackle by Annabeth.

"I miss you." She said as she kisses me hard on the porch.

"I was only gone for a few minute, Annabeth."

"Still, I miss you."

I laugh at that, she joins me. I heard someone chuckle, I take a look at Calypso and see that she is, what the heck, smiling? Is she happy about us? I thought she is upset about me being with Annabeth. Anyway, I put the thought aside and focus on the quest.

"Chiron said Argus is waiting for us down the hill. You guys ready to go?" I ask them.

"Ready." Annabeth said.

"Ready." Calypso said.

"Then let's go kick some titian's ass.

* * *

**AN: Please review! It really make my day when you review. By the way, I don't want to put a prophecy for the quest because I suck at poem. So sorry guys. **


	4. Shit! Parents!

**Disclaimer****: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing.**

**Chapter 4 **

_**Annabeth **_

I feel slightly nervous when Chiron asks to speak with Percy alone, partly because I don't want to leave him and partly because I don't want to be in the same place as Calypso. I look at Percy pleading.

"It's ok, you will be fine." He said.

I am not convinces, but I let go and give him a kiss.

"Love you." He said.

I smile and head toward the door, Calypso follow me as she said,

"See you outside, Percy." He nods.

I go outside and sit on the porch, Calypso stands on the far side of the porch, leaning against the wall. There's an awkward silent between the two of us, but I don't care, we don't want to talk to each other anyway. I look over to camp. Camper are doing their normal routine, practicing in the arena, playing in the volleyball court, riding the pegasi, climbing the rock wall, and it looks like the Stoll brother are carrying a stink bomb to the Ares Cabin. Ha, I want to get a look at Clarisse face when that happens, how dare she beat me at capture the flag last Friday. As I look around camp, I thought about how peaceful it is while my own mind is not. I am so confuse right now about Calypso. _Why does she have to help us in this quest, she'll probably drag us down._ I thought. I get lose in my own thought I didn't realize she comes toward me and sit down.

"Hey, Annabeth." She said, I didn't respond.

"It is peaceful here, isn't it? Just wish I could have live here so I get to know you guys better." I snap at her last sentence.

"And what, so you can seduce Percy? I will never let that happen." I said angrily.

She pauses for a second before saying,

"Annabeth, if I wanted to have Percy, I would have done it already back on my island." She sight before continuing.

"When I was treating him back in Ogygia, he kept muttering your name, saying that he is sorry for leaving you. Right then I knows he is with someone important, I don't want to ruin another relationship again. That's why I gave him a choice. I told him he could stay in my island or head back to the people he loved. Of course, he loves you even before the war, that's why he choose to go back to camp and be with you again." I want to say something back, but was cut off by her talking again.

"And nothing happened between me and Percy. If you still have doubt about me, that's fine, but please don't put any doubt on Percy. He would never cheat on you for anyone." She finishes.

I can't believe it, Percy loves me even before the war, and I probably did too. Now that I think about it, we have always been taking care of each other, like that time when he saved me from the sirens, or the time he saved me from the spider in the water park. How many times has Percy save my life? I remember that day when I got capture my Atlas, I wonder if Percy come to save me or save Artemis.

"By the way, Percy come to save you, not Artemis." She said.

"How did you know….."

"You utter you thought when you think, and I know this because Chiron told me how desperate Percy was to try and save you when you disappear." She said it with a smirk.

So Percy wants to save me more than he wants to save Artemis. This means he really, really love me, while all those time I still trusted and love Luke. He must have felt pretty disappointed every time I defend him. I will have to make it up to him somehow.

"Why did Chiron tell you?"

"He wants me to know how you guys got together so I can understand better."

"I am happy for you guys, I will never get in the way with you and Percy." She promises.

"Thanks, I guess." I don't want to be friend with Calypso just yet.

"But that doesn't mean we are friends, I still don't trust you." I said letting her know.

"Fair enough." She said.

About a few minute later, the door to the big house open. I instantly jump into Percy arms.

"I miss you." I said and kiss him, hard.

"But I have only gone for a few minute, Annabeth." He said surprised. I wanted him to know how much I love him, but not with Calypso here.

"Still, I miss you."

He laughs, I join him and heard someone chuckle, I glance over to Calypso and see that she is smiling. Guess it true, she is happy about us. I just hope she is going to keep her promise.

"Chiron said Argus is waiting for us down the hill. You guys ready to go?" He asked as we walks down the hill.

"Ready." I said following close to him.

"Ready." Calypso said.

"Then let's go kick some titian's ass." He said.

When we got to the van, Calypso acts really amazed.

"Uh, guys, what is that?" she said pointing to the van.

"You are kidding me, right?" I said.

"It's a car. It's like a chariot but without horses." Percy explains.

"Wow, I have miss so much in this world."

As she admires the highway cars going by, I realize that she never left her island for god forsaken how long. That's why she is amazed by everything around her. Calypso gets into the front seat of the car leaving me and Percy in the back. She said she don't want to disturb us, we blush at that. During the ride, Argus turns on the radio and the song "high way to hell" starts playing.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_Ohhhhh__  
__Don't stop me_

_yeah, yeah, owwww_

_im on the highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell _

_On the highway to…HELL_

"That's ironic." Percy and I said it at the same time. I look at Percy as he looks at me and we both blush, embarrasses. Calypso laughed.

"What's so funny?" I challenge her to say something.

"Nothing, I am just real happy for you guys." She replies as Percy chokes.

"What, you mean you are fine with me being with Annabeth?" He said shock.

"Yes, Percy. I already explain it to Annabeth. I will never get in the way between you guys."

Percy waits a few second before saying,

"But you still love me, don't you."

There is this uncertain look on her face as Percy said that.

"It's because I love you, Percy, that I want you to be with someone you love."

An awkward silent falls in the car as we all look around at each other.

"Well, I think I am going to sleep." Calypso said, tears starts rolling down her cheek.

"But…." Percy said trying to find the right words to say.

"Wake me up when we get there." She sobs and she curls up against the chair.

About half an hour later, Calypso starts snorting, I wonder if I ever snort in my sleep, I also want to cheer up Percy, so I said,

"Percy."

"Yeah, baby." He said.

"Do I ever snort in my sleep?"

His face turns into a weird smirk as he said,

"Do you want me to count all of them?"

"Shut up." I said and punch him in the stomach, glad he is back to normal.

Apparently, it doesn't hurt him at all because he is invulnerable as he starts chuckling. I look into his green eyes and something possesses me to kiss him. I put both my legs on either side of him and kiss him like my life depends on it. He seems surprise at first, but leans in and kisses me back with as much passion as possible. Argus clears his throat and we both stop to look at him.

"I don't mean to disturb you guys, but I am not sleeping." He said.

I ignore Argus comment and kiss Percy one more time before laying my head down his chest.

"I love you so much, Percy." I said cuddling his chest.

"I love you too." He replies kissing my forehead.

We cuddle for a minute before I break the silent.

"I find out something today." I said.

"It has to do with me?"

I nodded.

"Remember that time when I got capture by Atlas."

"Yeah."  
"Who did you want to save more, me or Artemis?" I said teasing him.

"Well, that's, uhh." I laughed.

"You already know the answer, don't you?" He asks as I laughed even harder.

"But I want to hear it from you." I said giving him my puppy dog face.

"Fine. I want to save you more than Artemis. Are you happy now?" He said,not looking at me.

"Yep, I am happy." I said tilting his head and kiss him, he smiles against my lip.

We stay silent for the rest of the ride while I cuddle with Percy. All the while I am thinking if I should tell Percy how Luke means nothing to me, but then we arrive at Grand Central Station fifteen minutes later and Calypso starts to wake up.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Grand Central Station, we will take a train there to California." He said.

"Thanks, Argus." I said as we all get off the van.

"No problem, good luck." He said.

After we get our ticket, we board the train that heading for San Francisco.

"Wow, this is really amazing."Calypso said, looking over everything.

"Come on, let's find our cabin and unpack." Percy said.

After a good five minutes of wondering through the train, we finally arrive.

"We are lucky not a single monster shows up." I said as we enter the cabin. There is a queen size bed on the left and a twin bed on the right.

"I will definitely take the right one." Calypso said and head toward her bed to unpack, leaving me and Percy blushing like crazy.

"I guess we are sleeping together." I said.

"Guess we are." He replies and we also start to unpack.

Time passes by slow but dinner soon comes to our cabin. We eat our meals and I take a quick shower before heading to bed. When I get out, Calypso is already deep asleep and Percy is looking out the window, waiting for me.

"Hey, seaweed brain."

"Wise girl, you ready to sleep?"

"Sure." I said and got under the covers with him.

We snuggle with each other before I build up my courage and tell him,

"I realize something."

"What is it?" He said opening a bottle of water.  
"I don't love Luke." He chokes on his water.

"I mean, I use to love him, but you see, there is this other guy I met. At first I was really confuse about him, but then we went to load of quest together. We got to know each other better and I start to like him as more than just a friend. I remember the time when he save me from Atlas, he told me Luke was dead, but I didn't believe him because I still Love Luke. Now that my feelings are clear, I want to tell him Luke means nothing to me now."

"And who might that be?" He asks smirking, leaning closer to me.

"He is sitting next to me right now." I said, excited as Percy close the space between our lips with a passionate kiss, my stomach filling with butterflies. Our kiss last for about a good five minutes before Percy break apart, cold air rush to my lip as I pout at him.

"Why did you stop?"

"I realize something also."

"What is it?"

"Annabeth, you are the only thing that matter to me. Wherever you go, I will follow you to the end of the world." He said and I giggle.

"Oh, great, here I am giving you my big confession and you laugh at me." He said, huffing.

"You are such a seaweed brain, I laugh because I know you would do that for me." I said.

"Oh." He said and we stare at each other.

"Are we just going to stare dumbly at each other or are we actually going to finish that kiss." I said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He said and we both lean in.

This kiss is different from the other kiss I share with Percy because it ignites a sudden need in me. I reach my hand to Percy shirt and tug on it. Percy realizes what I was doing and stop me.

"Um, maybe it not a good idea while CALYPSO is here!" He whispers.

"We will be quiet." I said urging Percy to continue while tugging at his shirt.

He doesn't stop me this time, I guess he wants it just as bad as me. We kiss again as both our hands roam each other. I slip my hand under his shirt and feel the muscle on his chest. His hands run and grab my hip, pulling me closer to the kiss.

"We should stop." He said.

"Yeah, I guess we should." I said leaning in and kiss him again, not ever wanting to stop kissing seaweed brain.

Before we can go any further, Calypso gets up and walk out of the room.

"You guys are obviously too busy, I will be in an empty cabin for the night." She said smirking.

I look at Calypso wide eyed, wondering when she wakes up. Apparently, Percy doesn't care that we are caught as he pushes me down and kiss my neck, I immediately loss control of myself and moan underneath him.

"Have fun." She said and close the door behind her.

Before I can say anything to protest, Percy kisses me and shut me up. I squirm under him trying to free my hand from his grasp. I like it when Percy is so in control of a make-out session, it turn me on beyond oblivious. I fight my instinct to break free and relax my arms. Seeing I have relaxed, he lets go of my arm and wrap it around my waist, I wrap mine around his neck, pushing him closer to the kiss. We roll around the bed for a while before I got bored and straddle him under me. I kiss the soft spot behind his ears, distracting him while I ripping a piece of bed sheet and tie his hands on the bed frame. He realizes his hands are stuck and begin to tug on the knot.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, once you mess it up, even I wouldn't be able free you." I said.

"What are you planning, wise girl?" He said as he stops tugging.

"You will know soon enough."I said.

I got up on the bed and undress myself. I took my tank top and skirt off, leaving me only in my undergarment. Percy looks with anticipation. I am not going to give him the satisfaction of touching me yet, so I grab one of my breast with one hand while my other hand travel down to rub my pussy. I close my eyes and moan like crazy making Percy whimper at the sight in front of him. This goes on for a minute before Percy can't hold it anymore.

"God, Annabeth. Are you trying to torture me, cause if you are, it's fucking working."

I took a glance at him and saw his huge bulge in his pants. Then I did something I don't even expect, I lower myself and begin to lap dance on Percy.

"What were you saying?" I ask him.

"Ughhhhhhh." He shutters.

"I thought so."

Once he regains his ability to speak, he said,

"When I get out of this, Annabeth, you are going to get it." I laugh at him.

"Well, surprise me." I said taunting him while I keep lap dancing on him.

Little did I known, Percy had untie the knot and when he flip us around, I can tell my face was priceless to him.

"How… you weren't suppose to get out of that." I said stunned.

Percy's grin wider and straddles me under him.

"Now you are the one getting torture." He said.

With the fabric rip from the bed sheet, he ties my both my hand to the bedpost. I struggle with my hands, but it no use. He takes off his shirt and I can't help but drool at the fact that he is shirtless. Sure, I have seen him shirtless a thousand times, but this time I was very horny. I heard him laugh.

"You are drooling all over my pillow, wise girl."

"I am not." I said.

"Doesn't matter, after I am done with you, you are going to wish you never drool on my pillow again." He said as I almost wet myself with those words.

"You ready for your punishment?" He asked.

I shiver with delight as I thought about how he is going to punish me. Without my permission, he lowers his head and kisses my neck, making me moan in pleasure. Squirming underneath him, he unclasps my bra and throw it away, cold air rush to my breast as my nipple harden. After getting bore with my neck, he kiss down my collarbone all the way to my breast, taking one in his mouth, his hand grab my other breast and squeeze. I yelp in ecstasy as his mouth pull on my nipple, it feels so damn good. Once both my nipple are hard enough, he kisses the valley between my breasts and lower himself to my stomach. He kisses and draw little circle which tickle me to no end.

"Percy, stop it, it tickle." I said giggling.

Instead of stopping, he continue to rub circle on my stomach

"I didn't know you were ticklish, Annabeth."

"Percy, stop it, please." I said as the tickling sensation starting to hurt.

But he doesn't stop, he keeps rubbing and kissing until I give up struggling and focus on the pleasure. I finally moan loudly and with him feeling satisfied, he kisses my navel lightly before traveling down to my inner thigh. He rubs and kisses my thigh causing me a great deal of pleasure and the feeling like I will combust any second. Even thought I am feeling the best pleasure a girl can ever have, Percy avoids the area I want him to kiss and touch. I groan as I discreetly try to push my pussy at his mouth, once he notices I want him there, he pulls away.

"Percy." I pleaded.

"What?" He said while rubbing my inner thigh.

"Don't, ohhh, don't keep me waiting."

"What was that, I can't hear you?"

"Percy, please."

"I want you to talk dirty to me, Annabeth." He said it with a mischief smile. I give up.

"I want you to eat my fucking pussy until I am too fucking tired to go on." I yell.

"My pleasure."

He reaches for my underpants and remove it, cold air rush to my entrance as I shiver with anticipation. Without a second thought, he lowers his head and licks my wet cunt. Damn, it feels good having him lick my pussy again. I know we just had sex a day ago, but the feeling is so good both of us wanted to feel more. He flicks his tongue over and over my pussy until I could hold it anymore and moan.

"Unnngh, pleases Percy."

He understands what I meant and inserts two fingers in my hole. I scream with pleasure as I can feel his fingers moving in and out of me.

"Faster, Percy, ugh, faster."

I yelp every time he moves his fingers over my g-spot, making me feel heaven.

"Oh god, Percy."

I move my hip toward his fingers, wanting him to go deeper. I soon found myself close to the edge of releasing. My wall clinches around his finger as waves of pleasure crash through me. Just as I am about to cum, he pulls out of me.

"What the fuck, Percy." I almost yell.

"That's your punishment." He said.

"Oh hell no, you ain't going to leave me like this." I said struggling with the knot.

"Guess what, wise girl. I am."

Before he can get up and go, I free my hands from the knot and tackle him under me.

"I am not letting you go without getting what I wanted."

"Sure." He said stretching out the word. "If you can catch me, then you can get what you wanted."

"What?" I said and suddenly Percy is out from under me.

I start chasing him around the room, I feel a little embarrasses because he is only half naked and I am all naked. He laughed and I can't help but laugh too. We bump into each other a few times and finally I got him under me.

"Can I get what I want now?" I said, looking into his intense green eyes fill with lust which put me in a trance.

He kisses me which I took it as a yes. I pull him up without breaking the kiss we start making out again.

We stumble next to the bed, I wrapped my arm around his neck and pull him down with me. He kisses my collarbone making me shiver with delight and anticipation. Then all of a sudden, a white light blinds the room making me and Percy cover our eyes. When the light dies down, all I get was shock. _Oh shit, my mother is here. _I thought. I quickly wrap the sheet around me.

"Annabeth." She said in a warning tone, her face with mix emotion.

I shake with fear as I though why my mother has come here right now. Then a sea breeze blow through the window as Poseidon appears out of thin air. I can feel Percy's shaking.

"Percy." Poseidon said without any emotion.

Fear and anger swirl up in me as I thought of why my mother has to always show up in the best moment of my life.

"Hi, mom." I said bitterly.

"HI, dad." Percy said.

"Sorry to interrupt what you guys are doing, but can I talk to Percy outside for a minute?" Poseidon asked.

"Sure, dad." Percy gets up and goes, but not before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, we will be fine." He whispers to me.

When they are out of sight and hearing range, I snap at my mother.

"Mother, whatever you are going to say about Percy is not going to change my mind. I love him."

"I never said I was going to say something bad about him."

"And for the record, he lo.. wait, what did you say?" I didn't think I hear that right, she sighs before continuing.

"I said I wasn't going to say anything bad about him." She sighs again.

"Then why are you here." I said getting a little annoyed.

"I am here to officially approve you relationship with Percy."

"What!"

"Yes, I am here to say that I am happy for you guys. It took me two years, but I finally realize that you are meant to be with Percy."

I'm shock to death, I mean, my mother who hates Poseidon more than anything just approve my relationship with Percy?

"Then why were you so mean to him before?"

"Because I don't want to see you getting hurt again. Luke has already hurt you enough, I can't let Percy hurt you the way Luke did." I understand what she meant, Percy is the prophecy child, if he dies, that it will hurt me until no end.

"But what about you and Poseidon?"

"We called for a truce, we can't bear to separate you guys because of our little argument million years ago."

"Thank you." I said overwhelm with joy.

"You are welcome. Now tell me, was he any good?"

"Excuse me."

"I said, was he any good?"

"But… but how did you know." I said shock to know that my mother know I had sex with Percy just one night ago.

"I am a god, remember? So, tell me, was he any good."  
I can't believe I am gonna talk about sex with my mother. I decide to give up and just tell her, she won't take no for an answer anyway.

"He was amazing, and gentle too. When we did it, he doesn't want to hurt me, keep whispering soft things to me, finally the pain went away and I felt like walking on air. It was so pleasurable." I said grinning a little.

"I am glad you have fun." She said smirking at me.

As if on cue, Percy and Poseidon walk back in to the room. Percy has a stupid grin on his face, like he just won a million dollars lottery or something. I have a very good guess why he is like that. My mother turns to Percy and said,

"Perseus, I will give you my blessing with my daughter. But if you let her get hurt, I assure you that even you daddy won't be able to save you from my wrath."

"I swear to you, lady Athena, that I will never hurt Annabeth or let her get hurt. I promise." He said. A little tear falls down my cheek.

"Good. Now we must return back to Olympus. Goodbye Annabeth."

"Bye, mom."

"See you soon, Percy."

"See you, dad." And they both disappear into thin air.

* * *

**AN: Do you guys think it's funny that I added their parents in the scene while they are doing... well you know. Anyway, leave a review.**


	5. Mine

**Disclaimer****: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing.**

**Chapter 5**

_**Percy **_

"Don't worried, we will be fine." I said to Annabeth.

I follow my dad out the door. When we are out of hearing range, I snap at my dad.

"Dad, what in the Hades are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I didn't know you and Annabeth were having a little bit of fun." I blush at that as he smirks at me.

"I came here to tell you something."

I wonder what it could be, make him come here all the way just to tell me.

"What is it?"

"You know that I have always approved you relationship with that Annabeth, right?"

"I don't know where you are getting at."

"Well, me and Athena kind of set aside our difference and created a truce between us."

Something hit my head hard. What the fuck did my dad just said?

"You are kidding me, right?"

"No, I am not."

"Dad, are you sure you didn't hit you head or something?"

"Percy. Athena and I have been convinces that you two are meant of each other. If we keep fighting, we might have to separate you guys for good, and we can't bear to do that to our favorite child, right?" He said smiling at me.

I can't believe it, Athena ended her dispute with my dad just because of me and Annabeth. I was stunned. When I didn't reply, my dad shakes me out of my trance.

"Hey, Percy, Hello? Are you there?"

"What? Oh sorry dad, I was just shock, that's all." He nods.

"But I thought she hated me. She even told me to stay away from Annabeth."

"But do you know why?"

"I don't know exactly."

"Is because she don't want you to hurt her again. You are the prophecy child, if you guys were together, and you die on the way, Annabeth would be heartbreak to no end, and she had already loss Luke. Think about it, Percy."

I get it, Athena is making sure that I won't be able to ever hurt her. It all makes perfect sense. The prophecy had past, I have no chance to die in a battle since I am invulnerable. All these factor means that I have less chance of hurting Annabeth. That's why she waited until now to finally approve our relationship.

"Thanks dad, I really appreciate what you are doing for me and Annabeth."

"Sure, Percy."

"Now, tell me, as father and son, did or did you not have sex with her?" My dad asks almost bursting to laughter.

"What! How did you know?" I said shocked.

"As far as I can tell, both Athena and I knew about it."

All the color on my face drained as I almost faint, but I lean on the wall to prevent myself from collapsing on the floor. Only one sentence keeps repeating in my head. _I'm screw_. _I'm screw_._ I'm screw_.

"Is she mad about it?" I whisper once I regain my ability to speak.

"Not really, she is actually happy that you guys took the next step in your relationship."

"Oh, thank god." I said relived, like a boulder has been lifted off my shoulder, and by that, I speak from experiences.

"Was she good?"

"Ewww. First of all, gross. Second of all, why do you want to know?"

"As a father, I think I should know."

"Fine, she is good. But that's all I am going to say."

"That's all I wanted to hear anyway."

We walk back into the room. Annabeth still have the sheet covering her. Athena stand next to the window, looking amuse. But when her gaze turns toward me, she gets serious.

"Perseus, I will give you my blessing with my daughter. But if you let her get hurt, I assure you that even you daddy won't be able to save you from my wrath." She said.

"I swear to you, lady Athena, that I will never hurt her or let her get hurt. I promise." I said. Out of the comer of my eyes, I see a single tear drop down from her cheek.

"Good. Now we must return back to Olympus. Goodbye Annabeth."

"Bye, mom."

"See you soon, Percy."

"See you, dad."

After they both disappear into thin air, She stares at me with those beautiful eyes of her while I stand uncomfortable in the middle of the room with my hand on my hip. She smiles at me which makes my heart skip a beat.

"I am guessing you know what my dad told me, right?"

"Yup." She said popping the 'p' sound.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think it's great they finally approve our relationship."

"Yeah, me too."

There is an uncomfortable silent between us. Then I suddenly remember our parent know that we had sex, shit. Should I tell her that they know, or just leave the topic alone. I decide to ask her.

"Do you know that they knew we had, umm, had…." I mumble, lose of words.

"Had sex?"

"Yeah." I said embarrassed, looking down the floor. She sighs.

"Percy, come over here."

When I sit next to her, she lifts up my head up and said,

"Percy, I know. But we are eighteen years old now, I think we can do what we want to do without feeling guilty about it." I look away, avoiding her gaze. She sigh.

"Heck, my mother can sit here and watch the whole thing for all I care. That's because I care what you think, not my mother or your father. I only care about you."

I finally look into her eyes, which put me in some sort of trance like I was drowning, and trust me, I can never drown. She surprises me with a soft kiss, break me out of my trance and back to reality.

"I only care about you too, Annabeth." I said as we break apart. She yawns after the kiss. I laughed.

"We should put our cloth back on and get some sleep." I said.

"Agree."

After fishing for our cloths, we cuddle in the bed and wait for sleep to consume us.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said and that's the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

I just hope that I won't have any bad dream tonight, but I was wrong. In my dream, I see Annabeth crying on our beach in camp half blood. I try to walk over there, but it didn't work, like I was frozen on the ground. She hugs her knee to her chest as her tears drop down on the sand. It's torture not being able to comfort her. Then I feel someone next to me, I look over to that direction and saw Calypso. She intertwines her hand with mine and kiss me passionately. I try to pull back, but I was frozen. My gaze turns to Annabeth, she is looking right at us, then she start crying even harder. I want to tell her that nothing is going on, that this is just a mistake. But I can't move or speak. What really shock me the most is that when we pull apart, my unconscious mind said,

"I love you."

Then my dream change scene. I was at Mount Tamalpais. I see Thalia holding up the sky with her shoulder and Nico is chain to a rock right underneath Thalia. I am standing in the middle of the room, holding two daggers in my hand. I look down and saw Annabeth's dagger and another not familiar to me. It's a silver dagger with ancient Greek written on it. When I examine it closely, it read 'Calypso'. What the heck am I doing with Annabeth's and Calypso's daggers? I hear Atlas laugh and my dream end.

The next morning, I wake up beside Annabeth with her cuddling in my chest. She is sleeping so soundly, it looks so cute. I wipe a strand of hair behind her ear and she slowly woke up.

"Morning, wise girl."

"Good morning, Percy." She yawns, bring herself closer to me.

"How did you sleep?" She had a goofy grin on her face.

"Best sleep ever." I smirk.

"What about you?" She asks.

"I had a pretty good dream." I lie.

"You know, you still drool in you sleep."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Whatever."

"You know I am always right, seaweed brain." She smirks.

I laugh and roll her over so I am on top of her.

"Just so you know, you drool on my pillow yesterday."

"That's different."

"How is that different?"

"I was very.. very.."

"Horny?"

"Shut up, seaweed brain." She said and punch me in the stomach.

"You know I am invulnerable, right?" I chuckle.

"No you are not." She said and flips us back over.

She harshly touches the Achilles heel on my back sending electric shock all over my body, reminding me that I am still vulnerable. I shudder when she did that.  
"Not fair, wise girl." I scowl.

"I told you, I always win." She said laying her head down on my chest, smiling.

We stay silent for a couple of minutes and she said,

"I just wish she wouldn't be with us on this quest."

She? What did she meant by she? Holy shit, I totally forget about Calypso. Where did she go yesterday? Did she said she was going to be in a different Cabin? Why isn't she back here with us? Oh no, did she get attack by monster? That's not good. I started to panic. As if reading my thought, she said,

"Let's get up and look for her." She said not very enthusiastic.

Just in case a monster shows up, we take our weapons and head out. After searching through cabin through cabin, we didn't found her.

"Where can she be?" I ask myself.

"This is the last cabin." She said.

"Let's go before… wait, what is this?" I said bending down, touching the red stain on the carpet.

"It's blood." I said.

"She must be in there."

"Right. You ready."

"Always." She said and bring her knife out.

I open the door, and what I see terrify me. Calypso is lying lifelessly on a pool of blood, struggle to get up. She had a knife wound on her stomach and the knife I saw early in my dream lay right next to her. Then I turn my gaze toward the Manticore that attack her. When he saw us, he growls at me.

"Son of Poseidon, prepare for your doom." Anger swirl up in me as I think of charging him head on, but as Annabeth would say, that would be un-wise.

"Same plan as always?" She asks holding up her knife.

"Let's do it." I said as I uncap my riptide and point it at the Manticore.

The plan is simple. While I distract the Manticore, Annabeth would put on her baseball cap and disappear so she has a better chance of killing the monster. We have been through so much together that we both know what the others are planning to do. As Annabeth took out her cap, I yell at the Manticore.

"You big fat ugly monster, come over here and show me what you got."

"You will regret saying that, son of Poseidon." He said. I look at Annabeth as she disappears.

He then charge me, I roll out of the way before I get tackle to the ground. Just as I regain my footstep, a huge volley of spike blasted in my way. I didn't even have time to react as it hit me. The intensity of the spikes are so great that I get thrown back to the wall with my cloths torn, all the spikes are deflected off my body.

"What the… You should be dead." The Manticore growls as I slowly pull myself up on the ground.

"You monsters should know by now that hero never dies." I smirk.

Just then, the manticore bellows in pain. I realize that Annabeth had cut of his scorpion tail. I took the chance while he is surprise and stab him in the chest. A second later, the manticore turns into golden powder dust.

"That's for hurting my friends." I said.

Annabeth and I ran back to an unconscious Calypso as I knee down next to her.

"It's alright, you are going to be fine." I said softly.

"Percy." She whispers.

I pick her up and carry her back to our room. I lay her down on the bed and feed her some ambrosia square, instantly, her wound heals and her breathing becomes normal again. I sigh with relieve.

"We should change her out of those bloody cloths." Annabeth said, looking at me.

"Well, it's not going to be me."

"Did I say I want you to see her naked, pervert? Now get out." She said and pushes me out the door.

I waited outside our cabin for a minute before something caught my interest.

"Did you happen to see a teenage male, black hair, green eyes, and about 6 ft tall, who happen to be on this train?" An anonymous voice asks.

I quickly let myself in our cabin.

"Percy, what the fuck are you doing? I am not done yet." She yells as I close my eyes.

"I am not here to look, cops are on to us."

"Shit. Ok, just stay there, I am almost done."

I stand uncomfortably next to the doorway as Annabeth finish.

"Ok, I am done, you can open your eyes now."

"Great. Now let's get off the train on the next stop."

As the train move to a halt on the next station, I carry Calypso out the train and into the platform.

"We need a car if we are going to get anywhere." I said.

"Leave it to me, Percy."

I follow her toward an audi a6. She takes something out of her pocket and starts working on the lock. Not a minute later, I hear a pop and she opens the door. I just stand there, stunned as she hotwire the car.

"What are you doing, Percy? Get her in the backseat." She said almost scream.

Slapping myself, I quickly put Calypso in the backseat.

"Hey, you two. Stop right there."

I turn around and saw two cops running toward us.

"Percy, get in the car." She said.

I get in the driving seat while Annabeth gets in the shotgun.

"Step on it, Percy."

To tell you the truth, I have never driven a car before in my entire single life. So something like this happening is not exactly calming down my nerve. I step on the gas pedal hard as the car speed off to the road. Luckily, my driving instinct isn't so bad and as minutes pass, I am starting to drive like a pro. After fifteen minute or so, the siren dies down.

"I guess we loss them." She said looking through the back window.

"I guess we did. But seriously wise girl. Grand theft auto? Where did you learn that?"

"When I was traveling with Thalia to camp half blood, she teaches me how to do it."

"Oh, so you know how to drive then."

"No, Thalia never let me drive. She said it's too dangerous, but I serious doubt that driving is more dangerous than picking a lock when someone can see it." I can't help but laugh at her comment.

After more driving, I am starting to really get a hang of it.

"Is this your first time driving a car?" She asks.

"Yep, I am doing really well, aren't I?"

"Well, consider you only bump two cars. I guess you are pretty good." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, give me a break."

"No, I meant it. You are doing pretty good." She said sarcastically again.

"Stop teasing."

"OK, fine."

"How is she?" I said and Annabeth look toward the backseat.

"She is fine, Percy."

"Listen, Annabeth, about Calypso…"

"It's fine, Percy. I still hate her, but she and I are on good terms." I nod.

"We should pull over to a hotel, we need a place to stay for the night." She said.

"Sure."

After a long ride, we finally arrive at a decent hotel as I find a parking spot. I open the back door as I carry Calypso out of the car to the lobby of the hotel. She grumbles in pain.

"Hi, we need a room for the night." I said to the receptionist with Calypso in my arm.

"Sir, do we need to call the police?" She said pointing at Calypso.

"NO, no. She uhh, falls asleep during the ride over here." I quickly recover.

"Oh, ok. Well, there is a one bedroom on the third floor."

"Perfect, we will take it."

"Oh, by the way, can you tell me what city we are in?" I asked.

"Uhhh, we are in Los Angeles."

"Thank you."

After we get our hotel card, I set Calypso on the bed and cover her with the sheet, waiting for her to get up. Even though it's the middle of the day, I am so tired as I set myself on the sofa and turn on the TV. Annabeth goes to take a shower in the bathroom. Five minutes later, Calypso wakes up.

"Hey, you are up." I said as her gaze turn toward me.

"Percy, how... what happen?" She looks confused

"You were stab by a manticore. You are fine now." I said.

"Thank you, Percy." She said and got up.

Then she did something unexpected. She hugs me. Something possesses me to hugs her back, just to comfort her. But just then Annabeth comes walking out of the bathroom, she gasps.

"Percy, what the..." she said shock as I quickly push Calypso away.

"Annabeth, it's not what you think, we are not..." I don't get to finish my sentence because she slaps me on my cheek.

"I hate you, Percy." She said crying and run out the door.

Looking back at Calypso, she said,

"What are you doing, go and get her back."

I didn't even hesitate and ran after her. I look for her everywhere, but she is no where to be found. _Think, Percy, think. Where can she be? _I though. Then it hit me, the beach, that's got to where she is. I run as fast as I could to the beach and there she was, crying near the shoreline.

I walk slowly toward her, she didn't notice me. Then I hug her tight, she jumps in surprise and starts struggling.

"Let go of me."

"No, listen to me, Annabeth."

"NO, I don't want to listen to anything you have to say. Now let me go." She said thrashing and pushing.

Luckily of me, I am stronger than her. I pin her down on the sand and make her look into my eyes. She avoids my gaze and look sideway.

"Look, I am sorry." I said and she still avoids my gaze. I hold both her cheek in my hand, making her look straight into my eyes.

"Remember how we felt when I kiss you on the beach for the first time? You said I was the best thing that's ever happens to you." She nods slowly and said,

"Yeah, so what?"

"Because you are the best thing that's ever happens to me too." Her sadness was slowly replaces with a smile.

"I will never leave you alone, Annabeth. I love you."

We were drowning in each other gaze as ocean wave crashes slowly to our bodies.

"I love you too, Percy." She said as we lean in and kisses.

* * *

**AN: You guys probably didn't know this, but the last part of this chapter is inspire by Taylor Swift's song "Mine". She is so awesome and I love her. Anyway, you guys know what to do, just hit the review button and let me know how I am doing with my story.**


	6. Stay with me, Percy

**Disclaimer****: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing.**

**Chapter 6**

_**Annabeth**_

After finishing the shower, I come out the bathroom to a scene I don't want to see.

"Percy, what the…" Percy sees me and quickly pushes Calypso away.

"Annabeth, it's not what you think, we are not…" I cut him off by slapping him on the cheek.

"I hate you, Percy." I cry and run out the door.

I keep running to wherever my foot takes me. _How could Percy do this to me?_ The more I thought about him, the more tears coming out of my eyes. _There_ _must be a reason for him to do that. _The logical side of my brain thought, but I can't help it as tears keeps dripping down my cheek. Why does this keeps happen to me? I already lost Luke, I don't want to loss Percy too. _Brace yourself for the goodbye, Annabeth._ I'm thinking and crying so hard I didn't even know I end up at the beach. I stand near the shoreline when I feel someone approach me. I try to move away because I know its Percy, but he hugs me tight in his arms before I can start running.

"Let go of me." I scream.

"No, listen to me, Annabeth."

"NO, I don't want to listen to anything you have to say. Now let me go." I said thrashing and pushing, hoping to break free from his gasp.

Just as I am about to kick him in the nuts, he pines me down on the sand. I avoid his gaze and look sideway.

"Look, I am sorry." He said and I still avoid his gaze. _How can he expect me to forgive him after what he just did?_ He holds both my cheek in his hands, making me look straight into his eyes.

"Remember how we felt when I kiss you on the beach for the first time? You said I was the best thing that's ever happens to you." He said as a sudden flashback appeared in my mind.

Flashback

The sun was setting ever so slowly as me and Percy were lying on the beach, enjoying the sunset. I rest my head on his chest and his hand held protectively around my waist.

"You know what's more beautiful than this sunset." He asks.

"What?" I reply.

"You are." He said.

Immediately, my stomach turns mush. I can't help but flip myself around and push him down on the sand as I kiss him fiercely. He returns it with as much passion as possible and flips us around. I can't help but laugh as we roll around in the sand, getting our cloths dirty.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Percy." I said as we stop rolling.

He seems stunned at first, but recovers with a warm smile.

"I love you, Annabeth."

End of Flashback

I remember that day, it was yet the best day of my life.

"Yeah, so what?" I bit my lip trying to hide the smile coming from it.

"Because you are the best thing that's ever happens to me too." He said and I can't help but let that smile appear on my face.

"I will never leave you alone, Annabeth. I love you."

I am drowning in his gaze as ocean wave crashes slowly to our bodies.

"I love you too, Percy." I said as we lean in.

I don't know why I've forgive him that fast, but I guess I still have a soft spot for this seaweed brain. When we pull apart, I shove him off me,

"Don't ever hurt me again, Percy." I said playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Annabeth."

"I know, let's get back to the hotel." I said as happily as ever.

Holding hands, we walk side by side back to the hotel. Once I am in our suite, I spot Calypso lying on the bed, she looks like she has been crying. When she sees me, I give her a death glare for hugging my Percy.

"I am sorry, Annabeth. I never wanted to hug you boyfriend. I just wanted some comfort." She apologizes and I can't help but felt sorry for her even though I am still mad at her.

I nod casually as Percy said,

"So, what do you guys want to do?" He said relieving the tension between us.

"Percy, if you may, I like to be alone for a while." She said, almost bursting into tears again.

"Sure. But if you need help, just IM me." He said looking unsure.

We left and close the door behind us, walking along the hallway.

"So, what do you want to do?" He said and I think about it for a second.

"Let's go to Hoover dam, I have never been there before." As I say that, He shivers.

"It's ok if you don't want to go there, we can do something else." I said.

"No, it's fine. I just have some bad memories with that place."

"You have been there?" I ask.

"Yeah, when I come save you from Atlas, we pass through here."

"What happen?"

"We were ambush by a bunch of skeleton monster."

"Are you sure you wanted to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We get in our stolen Audi and drove away. Percy is the one driving because I can't drive for my life. I'll have to admit that he has actually gotten better at driving than before. Minutes later, we arrive at Hoover Dam, and damn, it looks amazing. I start running away to look around.

"Annabeth, wait up."

"Come on, Percy, you are so slow." I said teasing him.

"Annabeth, slow down, I have a bad feeling about this." He seems worried.

We take the elevator up to the observation deck, Percy follows closely behind me as I admire everything there is about Hoover Dam. I look from the railing to the horizon of the Colorado River, it's so amazing.

"Percy, it's beautiful."

"Look out!" I hear Percy said.

I'm confused to why Percy has said that. I turn around and saw a skeleton monster ready to strike. I take out my knife, but not in time because the skeleton swings his sword at me. I close my eyes and brace myself for the pain. CLING. I open my eyes and saw Percy has jump in front of me. I'm not worry about him because he is invincible, until he coughs up blood, it lands on the floor next to me. I suddenly realize that his back is face toward the Skeleton, and his weak spot is directly in front of it.

"Percy, you…" I said, lose of words.

"Are you… (Cough) are you ok?" He said while choking blood out.

I am too stunned to reply. When I see the skeleton ready for another strike, I ready my knife, block the attack, and kick it away. It breaks into several millions of pieces, but soon it begins to piece itself back together. I can see from the far side of the dam that there are more of these things.

"Percy, we have to get us out of here." I said panicking.

"Let's get inside the car and drive back to the hotel." He said, barely audible.

I half drag, half carry him back to our car. I carefully put him in the shotgun seat, he winces in pain. I quickly took the driver seat and drove off. There is a bunch of skeleton blocking the exit so I decide to ram through them. Mortal are probably going to see that I ran through a bunch of innocent people like bowling pins, but I don't care, all I care right now is to get Percy safely back to the hotel.

"Annabeth, I can see lights ahead of me."

"Stay with me, Percy, just stay with me." I said bursting into tears.

"But it's so bright. I…" I cut him off.

"No, Percy, you can't die on me right now, you have to stay with me." I said determinedly.

I refuse, I refuse to let Percy die after all we have been through. I drive back to the hotel with inhumane speed, bumping a few cars on the way and as we arrive, I didn't even bother to park the car. I carry Percy out of the car and went in our suite.

"What happen?" Calypso asks shocked as I lay Percy on the bed.

"Just help me get some ambrosia and nectar." I command.

While Calypso fumbles around our backpacks, I flip a groaning Percy around and try to see if his weak spot has been injure. Sure enough, there is a small cut on that spot, but at least it's not stab. I sigh with relieve. _Percy is going to be fine. _I told myself, but the other side of my head is unsure if Percy is going to make it or not.

"Here it is." I hear Calypso said.

She rushes over to my side and handed me the nectar. I open his mouth and pour some in it. Minutes later, I see no changes to his state, instead, it gets worse.

"What happen, he should be better, not worse." Calypso said, confuse.

I immediately jump into conclusion that nectar or ambrosia is not going to help him. I start crying in my hands. I somehow loss my self control and scream,

"Wake up, Percy, you promise you won't leave me alone. Wake up." I said pounding his chest.

Calypso grabs both my hands by the wrist and said,

"Annabeth, stop it. You are hurting him." She said then I felt her tense up, like she had figure out something.

"I can heal him, I just need you to tell me where his weak spot is."

"What, how did you know?" I ask, simply shock.

"Annabeth, I don't have much time, Percy is dying." She said almost as worried as I am.

First of all, I don't want to tell her because it's a big secret only Percy should know about. Second of all, I guess it makes me special because Percy only told me. Third of all, how can I trust her when apparently she knows that Percy has been into the river Styx when no one has told her? But now, Percy is in trouble, I gotta tell her if I want Percy to live. It might be my only chance. So, relentlessly I told her where his weak spot is.  
"It's here." I said.

"Thank you, now just stay there and I will begin healing him." She said.

I climb over to the other side of the bed and hold Percy's hand in mine. Calypso chanted a spell in ancient Greek and minutes later, I can already see changes happening to him, his cut on his weak spot are gone as his breathing becomes regular again. I am about to say thank you to Calypso when she collapse on the floor. In a moment of panic, I rush over to her and see what happen,

"Are you ok?" I ask her as I lift her up to her feet.

"Yeah, don't worried, it happens."

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine. Just give me a minute." She said panting as I carry us over to the couch and sat down.

"Thank you for saving Percy." I said sincerely.

"No problem."

"So, when is he going to wake up?"

"Hopefully, tomorrow morning."

"You should get some sleep, you look tired. I will keep a look out for any monster."

She nods in agreement and cuddles on the couch. Almost at an instant, she falls asleep. _She must be too tired from healing Percy_. Soon, I couldn't take it anymore as sleep started to consume me. I walk over to the bed got under the covers with Percy. I wrap my arm protectively around his waist as I cuddle in his chest.

"Wake up soon, seaweed brain." I said caress his cheek and fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up groggily and felt something heavy on top of me. As my eyes clears up, I notice a slightly amuse Percy looking down at me. I immediately jump up and hug him thigh in my arms.

"Percy!" I exclaim.

"Hey, Annabeth." He said smirking.

"You… when… When did you wake up?"

"This morning."

"You… you were watching me sleep?"

"I like to look at you when you sleep, you look so cute." He said and I can't help but smile at his comment. Suddenly, I start crying as I smack him across the cheek. He looked at me confuse and surprise.

"Don't ever do anything as stupid as getting yourself kill again, Percy." I sob.

"Annabeth, I…"

"Do you have any idea that I almost loss you?"

"Annabeth, I am not going anywhere. I will never leave your side." He said as he caresses my cheek with his soft hand.

"I know." I said and hug him tight again.

"How are you feeling? Does it still hurt?" I ask.

"No, I feel fine."

"Here, let me take a look." I said and take off his shirt.

He went along and smirk at me.

"You just want to see me shirtless, wise girl."

"Shut up." I said playfully punching him, but I have to admit, I do want to see him shirtless.

As I get a good look at his back, I think about how defined he really is. He is not overly muscular, but enough to make every girl faint. I can't help myself as I caress his bicep.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh, yeah." I said and move my hands down to his weak spot. I tenderly touch it and Percy shiver.

"Maybe it isn't healed yet, you should take more rest."

"I'm okay, wise girl."

"Fine, prove it."

"Fine, I will." He said as he pushes me down on the bed and kisses me. I instantly melt into his touch. We pull apart and he said,

"Are you convince now?"

"You know, I'm still not sure." He just smirks at me and kisses me again.

Things are starting to heat up between me and Percy. He's about to take off my shirt when someone clear their throat, startling me and Percy as he jumps out of bed, bring me with him on the floor. Unfortunately, Percy lands on top of me as all the air is force out of my lungs.

"Oww, Seaweed brain, get off me." I said and push him off me.

"Sorry, wise girl."

"Umm, Hello." Calypso said, forcing herself not to laugh.

"Shut up." I told her playfully.

She held out her hand in defense, smirking at me and Percy.

"How long were you awake?" Percy asks.

"Long enough to see what you two are about to do." I blush like a red tomato.

"We were not about to do anything." I said.

"Yes you were."

"No we were not."

"Yes you were."

"Were not."

"Yes you…"

"So, you guys ready to get to San Francisco?" Percy interrupts.

"Fine, let's pack." Calypso said.

Once we are done packing, we get back to our car, which is in the middle of the parking lot.

"You didn't park the car?" Percy asks in disbelief.

"What? You were dying."

Percy nods and opened the trunk, we put our stuff in and I get in the shotgun.

"So, how are we going to get there?" I asks.

"Uhh, drive?" Percy said stupidly, I smack his head.

"I meant do you know the way?"

"Oh, then I guess we need a map."

"You are such a seaweed brain."

"That's why you love me the most." He smirks.

I roll my eyes at him and went back inside the lobby.

"Hello, do you know where I can get a map of the area?" I asked.

"Yeeesss. I caaannn give you onnneee right here, daughter of Athena."

_That's no lady._ Without thinking, I instantly reach for my knife, ready for a fight. The lady turns into a harpy and tries to lunge at me. I sidestep, avoiding her strike. Before she can recover, I stab my knife at her back and she turns to golden dust. Feeling pretty proud of myself, I grab a map on the floor and run outside, but not before I hear a shrieking sound from my back. I turn around, but not in time because something hits me hard on my head. I fell on the floor, feeling pretty dizzy. I see Percy and Calypso ran toward me and the next thing I know, I see darkness consume me.

* * *

I wake up with a painful headache. My eyes are watery I can't even make out who the two figures in front of me is. I remember something hits my head hard and then I blackout. As my eyes starts clearing up, I see Percy in the driving seat and Calypso is in the shotgun seat. I realize I'm in our car, well, stolen car. I am lying on my back in the backseat of the car. I slowly pull myself up, when Percy see me getting up, he slams on the break so hard, causing me to falls off the backseat and a lot of honking from behind us.

"Owww." I groan.

"Oh my god, sorry Annabeth." Percy said.

He steps on the petal again and pull over to the side of the highway. I slowly pull myself back up on the backseat. Percy gets out of the diving seat and slide next to me on the backseat.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine. How long was I out?"

"About an hour." Calypso said.

"Annabeth, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go alone."

"Percy, it's ok."

"Still, I should have followed you. If anything happen to you, I wouldn't …" I kiss him then to shut him up, he seems stun.

"Percy, I'm fine. Don't worry." I said as soon as we pull apart.

"How far are we from San Francisco?" I ask.

"We are already here." Calypso said.

"Good, let's go to my father's house. I need to rest a little before I can fight again."

"Where is your father house?" Percy asks.

"I will show you as you drive."

"OK, wise girl."

Within minutes, Percy drives us to my father house. My head is still throbbing like crazy as I open the door. Percy gets to the side and held on to my waist. We walk up to the front porch and ring the doorbell.

"Dad, someone is here." I hear my little brothers said.

As the door opens, my dad answer,

"Hello?" When he sees me and Percy, he becomes bewilder.

"Annabeth? Percy? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, dad." I said.

"Oh my god, Annabeth, why is your head bleeding?"

"Can we come in? I will explain everything later." Percy said.

"Sure, come in." Dad said.

We walk inside the house, everything is just the way I remember it. It feels good to be home again. We settle on the couch as my dad sit at the other couch. Percy gets a bag of ambrosia out from his backpack and feed one to me, I instantly felt better.

"Now I don't want to be rude, but who are you?" My dad address at Calypso.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I am Calypso."

"Oh, as in the myths?" His expression darkens.

"Yes."

"Ok, now tell me what happen."

I am really happy right now because it's been a long time since I seen my dad and I really did miss him. We tell him what happen, how Thalia and Nico had been capture and we have to rescue them from Atlas. When he asks about my head, Percy jump in and said I got hit on the head by a harpy. When he ask about the car, I told him,

"I…I kind of highjack it."

"You stole a car?" My dad asks in disbelief.

"What do you want me to do? The cops were chasing us."

At the moment, I thought he's really mad, but then he bursts out laughing. I can't help but laugh too.

"Well, Percy. Calypso. I really enjoy talking to you, but I like to talk to my daughter alone for a moment. Come on, Annabeth. Let's go up to your room."

Before I follow him up the stairs, I give Percy a peck on his lips. I see my father put a smirk on his face when I kiss Percy.

"Ewwwww. That's gross." Bobby and Matthew said.

"Shut up, boys."

I follow him up the stair and into my room. I sit on my bed and my father sit next to me.

"So, how is your head feeling?"

"It's better."

"How is camp?"

"It's fine, a lot of new camper though. Sometimes it gets a little crowd."

"How are you and Percy?" I blush.

"It's fine."

"When did you guys get together?" If a person can die from embarrassment, I'll be right now.

"After the war ended."

"Why didn't you tell me about it? You could have Iris message me or something."

"I didn't want you to get mad."

"Mad? Why would I be?"

"I thought you don't approve Percy and my relationship."

"Are you kidding me? I love Percy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I always thought you two would be together. I know I was right."

"Anyway, I am really happy for you both."

"Thanks, dad." I said and hug him.

"Go back to your Percy and Calypso, tell them they can stay here for the night if they wanted."

"Ok." I said and leave the room.

"And don't try anything funny when you and Percy are sleeping in my house."

I stop dead on my track and turn around,

"What? Come on, Dad! I don't do that."

"I am just warning you, lady."

"Fine, I promise I won't try anything funny with Percy." I said huffing and went out the door.

I went back to the group, Percy is watching the TV and Calypso is reading a book.

"Hello, guys."

Percy turns around and see me, he comes up to me and hugs me.

"Hey, wise girl."

"My dad said we could stay here if we like, and my head is still throbbing, so can we stay for tonight and go kick some ass the next day?"

"Sure, whatever you like, wise girl."

"It only seven o'clock right now, what do you guys want to do?" Calypso said.

"Let's go get dinner, I am hungry." I said.

"Anyone wants Takeout?" Percy said.

"Sure, let's order pizza." I said as my stomach growl.

The delivery guy soon comes with our pizza, I munch on as much pizza as I could possibly intake. After like four slice of pizza, I couldn't take anymore.

"Oh, man. I am stuffed." Percy chuckles at my comment. I smack him playfully.

"I am going to sleep, see you guys tomorrow morning." Calypso said and walks toward the guest room.

"You want to go to sleep, seaweed brain?"

"Sure, let's go."

I lead Percy up to my room. He stops just when we are about to enter.

"I don't think it a good idea sleeping with you in your father house."

"Why not?"

"Because… cause we may… you know."

"Whoever said I wanted to, pervert." I said as I drag him to the bed.

"Whatever you said, wise girl." He chuckles.

I take a look at my cloths and said,

"I need to change out of this cloths, it's all bloody." I said as I grab a pair of PJ from the closet.

I took off my shirt and jeans as Percy stare at me with his jaw dropped.

"Like what you see, seaweed brain."

"Let's… Let's just go to sleep, wise girl." He said under his breath.

I smile to myself because I still have that effect on Percy. I put on my pajamas and happily got under the cover with him. We snuggle close with each other and before sleeps consume me, we both said,

"I love you."

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I am writing it. Review! Review! Review!**


	7. The battle

**Disclaimer****: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing.**

**Chapter 7**

_**Percy**_

"_Where am I?" I said to myself._

_I have no idea where I am right now. All there is around me is darkness. I must be dreaming again. I start running, trying to get away from this dreadful place when two figures shinning with light appear in front of me. I am very glad because I can finally see things around me, until I see who those two figures is. _

"_Calypso? What are you… Annabeth?"I am really confused to why they are in my dream._

_Then two telchine appears behind them and hold their knife to their necks. _

"_NO!" I shout._

"_Choose, Perseus Jackson." A voice sound too familiar I recognize it immediately._

"_Where are you, Atlas?"_

"_Decide which one you wanted to save, Perseus Jackson." _

"_I am not choosing."_

"_Well, maybe this will speed things up a bit."_

_Before I get what he meant, the telchines that's holding Annabeth hostage stab his knife in her stomach. Annabeth screams out in pain but muffled by the telchines hands. _

"_NO!" I cry, her eyes filling with pain and agony._

_I try to run over to Annabeth, but I am stuck to the ground, I can't move my feet. _

"_Percy, help!" Annabeth said. _

_I have never felt so hopeless and useless before. As I watch Annabeth fall on the ground, I hear Atlas laugh and I get knock unconscious. _

"NO!" I scream as my body jerk awake.

I am lying on a bed, panting as I take in my surrounding. I am in a room I am not familiar with.

"Percy, are you ok?" I hear someone said.

I look to my right and see Annabeth slowly getting up. Before she can do anything else, I push her down on the bed and hold her as close as possible. She wraps her arms around my neck and also holds me tight.

"Bad dream?" I nod.

"It's ok. I am here." She said as she tangles her hands through my hair.

I calm down a bit later on and slowly untangle my arm around her waist as she let go of me. I think about my dream and how it's connected to Annabeth and Calypso. I have a pretty good idea about what going to happen and I don't want anything like that to occur.

"You want to tell me about it?" She said.

I decide to straighten it out with her.

"I don't think you should go to this quest." I said as I sit knees down on the bed.

"Huh?" She said stun.

"You shouldn't go on the quest, Annabeth."

"What are you saying, I have to go save Thalia and Nico."

"Annabeth, listen to me, I really don't think you should go."

"Why?"

"Because I know something bad is going to happen if you did."

She frowns, like she is confused or something.

"I have to go, it's my friends we are talking about."

"But it's my girlfriend we are talking about here, I just don't want you to get hurt, Annabeth. Remember that promise I made to your mother?" She hesitates for a while before saying,

"I won't get hurt, Percy. I promise. Now let's get back to sleep, we have a big battle ahead of us."

I really don't want to let her go, but I am going to need someone who can watch my back, and Annabeth is the only one who knew where my Achilles heel is. So, relentlessly, I let her go.

"Fine, let's go back to sleep." I said as we lay back down on the bed with her snuggling me again.

All night, I can't get any sleep. I keep looking at Annabeth, her pretty face and her curly blonde hair spread across the bed. I really don't want her to get hurt. If she gets hurt or worse, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. Finally, I feel sleep started to consume me as I let myself drift off.

* * *

"Percy, get up."

"Come on, Percy. It's already morning."

I woke up sluggishly. Annabeth is standing by the side of the bed, hitting me with a pillow.

"Five more minutes, Annabeth."

"Did you forget we have to save Nico and Thalia? Come on, get up."

I immediately jump up, startling Annabeth. I grab my riptide, jeans and my white shirt on the floor and put them on instantly.

"Let go wake up Calypso."

"She is already up, waiting for you in the living room."

"Alright, just let me go brush my teeth."

I go into the bathroom to clear up myself. After I am done, I go back to the living room.

"So, guys. How do we play it?" I said.

"They know we will be coming, I bet they are betting us for a night assaults." Annabeth said.

As expected from a daughter of Athena, always think ahead.

"Good point. Let go now while they are not expecting us." I said.

"But how to we break through their defense?" Calypso asks.

"I've an idea, we are going to ram through their defense with our car straight into the throne room. Then we close the door to the room, trapping them outside." I said.

"Wow, seaweed brain. When did you get so smart?" Annabeth said.

"I have my moments."

"Alright, we have a plan, let's go before it's too late."

We quickly pack our bags and head off. To tell you the truth, I am kind of excited because I can kick Atlas ass again, but yet I am scare for Annabeth's safety. That dream, its brothering me so much I can't even think. We arrive at Mount Tamalpais as all the monsters shout,

"Defend the temple!"

I can tell you, with my awesome plan, the monster stand no chance. We were ramming through them like bowling pins. It's kind of funny. Soon, we shot up to the throne room as I stop the car with a screeching sound. We quickly got out of the car and push the gigantic door shut, leaving only us in the room.

"Percy, can you please get you sorry ass here and cut the chain off me!" I hear someone said.

I turn to the direction of the sound and see Nico chain to a rock under Thalia. I run to him as I took out my sword and cut of the chain that's blinding him to the rock.

"What the hell took you guys so long?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to figure out how to get Thalia out."

"We need to find Atlas then."

Just then, monster bursts in the room with their weapon ready. _Wow, my plan didn't work._ Annabeth and Calypso are holding them off when Atlas appeared out of nowhere.

"Did someone say they want me?" He said smirking.

"Nico, go and help Annabeth, I will figure out a way to get Atlas under that rock again."

"Ok."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Nico summon a bunch of skeleton solider. _That should hold them off for a while. _Atlas walks toward me with his huge javelin in his hands. I hold on to my sword and ready my stands for a fight.

"Last time you had a goddess's help, this time it will be my victory."

"You wish."

He swings his javelin at me, I blocked it with my sword but his strength was too strong I stumble and falls on the floor.

"Tsk, tsk. Perseus. You are getting sloppy."

I slowly get back up and said,

"It's that all you can do?" I said, angering him.

He smirk disappear off his face as he said,

"I was going have some fun with you. But I guess killing you first wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Try me."

He swings his javelin at me again and this time, I sidestep to his right. He lost his balance and I take the chance to stab him right through his left thigh. He screams out in pain as golden ichor drip out.

"You are going to pay for that, Jackson."

"Make me."

We were fighting on and on until I finally find myself tired of this fight. Atlas must have felt it because he said,

"Feeling tired, Jackson?"

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction that I am really tired. If I am going to win this fight, I am going to need water. I glance around me, looking for any sign of water.

"Don't brother, there is no water around us." Atlas said.

I pray to my father, hoping he can give me some water._ Hey, dad, I am in need of some water here._ Minutes later, I felt a familiar tug on my stomach as water rush through the front door, drenching everyone, including my friends. Then water surrounds me, making a water giant. _Oh, man. This is awesome. Thanks, Dad. _Atlas seems a little afraid all of a sudden. I wielded the giant to make a gigantic ice sword as I said,

"You might as well as give up now, Atlas."

"If you think I am going to bow down to you, you might want to think twice about it."

We are fighting once again, I keep on hitting him with my sword and Atlas keeps on falling back and back. He finally stumbles and fell on the floor. I wield the water away and hold my riptide at his throat.

"Your vacation is over, Atlas. Get back under the sky!" I said.

He doesn't seem afraid, instead, he smirks at someone from behind me. Before I can see who he is looking at, I hear a painful scream. I turn around and see Calypso holding her hand out, standing in front of me. She then falls into my arms and whisper,

"Percy, I'm sorry."

"No." I whisper back.

"Don't worried about me, go and defeat my father." She said and collapse into unconsciousness.

I look up and see Ethan Nakamura standing there, holding a bloody knife in his hands.

"You!" I said angrily.

"You are going to pay for what you did." I said and put Calypso down on the floor.

I immediately lung at him, he blocks my first strike with his knife but then I use the disarming technique and his knife went flying to the other side of the room. He falls on his knees and tries to beg for mercy.

"Please, I didn't mean to do it, don't hurt me!"

I was about to kick him down on the floor when I hear Atlas said,

"Look what I have here, Jackson."

I turn around and see what I never wanted to. It's just like the dream, Annabeth and Calypso is being hold by two telchines with their knife is on their throat. I just stood there, dumbfounded. Ethan slowly gets back up and makes his way back to Atlas side. Nico is being held on the other side of the room.

"Choose, Perseus Jackson." Atlas said as he slides Annabeth's and Calypso's knife at my foot.

I suddenly remember what that dream meant, I pick up the two knifes in my hands and stare at them, wondering which one should I choose. _Annabeth is your girlfriend, choose her._ One side of my head said, but the other side of my head said, _Calypso save your life, save her instead._ I have never felt so confusing about my feeling before. I have no idea what to do.

"So, what's your answer?"

"I don't know."I said looking at Annabeth.

"Well, maybe this will speed things up a bit."

I immediately get what he meant and yell,

"Nooo!"

The telchine that's holding Annabeth stab his knife in her stomach. Annabeth screams out in pain and agony but muffled by the telchines hands. I feel like I have been stab, nothing hurts me more than watching my girlfriend get hurt. Nothing seems to matter, everything around me seems to slow down. I am staring at Annabeth as her painful and watery eyes stare back at me. I wanted to hold her, wanted to tell her that everything is going to be okay. It is then I realize that my Achilles heel isn't the weak spot on my back, it's Annabeth. Suddenly, I feel a strong tug at my stomach as every pillar holding the palace crumble and falls on the ground. Monsters are running away from the room as some of them turns into golden dust. I feel another strong tug and gallons of water come rushing through the door, touching the torch fire as water started to mix with the fire. The water surrounded my hands and suddenly, I feel a surge of power course through my body. I decide to try something crazy. I wield the water to create a whirlpool as every monster in the room went flying with fire blazing on them. Atlas is standing in awe under Thalia. _Now is my chance._ I command the whirlpool to hit Atlas hard, he goes flying back and force Thalia out of the rock. He is once again holding up the sky. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Ethan grabbing one of the stone to hold on, I walk toward him, pass the whirlpool, and stand right in front of him. I am usually not the person to do this, but the anger has clouded my judgment as I bring out my riptide, the water went down my sword, turning the color of the sword into a golden fire color.

"Any last word?" I said.

He looked really scared, but he remained his cool and said,

"Yeah, I wish you go to Tartarus and burn."

"I am not going to Tartarus, you are."

I bring up my sword, ready to stab it into his heart when I felt a hand grab me. I look and saw Nico holding my arm, stopping me from killing him.

"Percy, don't. He is not worth it." He said.

Anger somehow subside, the whirlpool and the water in my hands disappear. I look around the room and finally saw the damage I have caused. Everything in the room is destroyed, monster are either gone or ran away. I turn my sword back into a pen and said to Ethan,

"Mess with me again, and I will kill you. You hear me? I will kill you."

I punched him for good measure in the head and he gets knock out. I regain my composure and calm down. Nico pats me on the back and said,

"Let's go check on Annabeth and Thalia."

I run over to Annabeth and held her head on my lap.

"Wise girl, are you okay?"

"Percy." She whisper as she hold out her hand and touch my cheek.

"Stay with me, Annabeth. We are going to get some help." She nodded in respond.

Nico come out from behind the rocks carrying an unconscious Thalia in his arms.

I lay Annabeth back on the floor and went to check on Calypso. She is still unconscious.

"Percy, who is she?" Nico asked.

"Calypso."

"What! As in the myths?"

"Yeah."

"Why is she on this mission with your guys?"

I have a pretty good idea why she is on this quest with us. But I can't tell him about it.

"I don't know, probably because of her father."

"How is Thalia?" I asked.

"She should be fine, I already feed her ambrosia."

"Can you shadow travel us back to camp?"

"One step ahead of you."

Out of nowhere, Mrs. O'Leary sudden appears from the shadow.

"Come on, let get them on her and get back to camp as soon as possible." I said.

I gently put Annabeth on Mrs. O'Leary, then Calypso and Thalia.

"Ready."

"Alright, let's go."

Atlas bellowed in pain, making both of us look at him.

"Mark my words, Perseus. I will get you back." His voice strangles.

"Good luck with that." I taunt him as he yelled out in frustration.

Mrs. O'Leary speed off into the shadow and soon, we are back in the entrance of camp half blood. Chiron was the first one to greet us, then lots and lots of camper started gathering around us, asking us what happened.

"Silence!" Chiron said.

"All of you, back to your normal activities."

All of the campers grumbles and went back to their activities. Chiron notices the three wounded girl on Mrs. O'Leary and said,

"Oh, boy. Let's get them to the infirmary."

I gently carry Annabeth to the infirmary and set her down on a bed as Will start treating her.

"Is she going to be alright?" I ask.

"Yes, she is going to be alright. I am sure she took much worse damage before. With proper care, she should wake up in a day or two."

"Thank you, Will"

"No problem, Percy."

I turn around and see Calypso and Thalia also being treated.

"Are they going to be okay?"

"Thalia is fine, she is just tired." One of the Apollo kids said.

"How about her?" I said pointing at Calypso.

"She took a pretty bad knife wound on her back, but she should also be fine."

I sigh with relief. _Everybody is going to be fine. _I walk back to Nico and Chiron waiting at the door.

"They are going to be fine." I said.

"Thank the gods." Chiron said.

"Percy, I am kind of tired. Chiron, can I go back to my cabin and rest?"

"Sure you can, Nico."

"See you, Percy." I wave him goodbye.

"Chiron, can I stay here with Annabeth?"

"Sure, I will stay with you."

I am holding Annabeth's hands by the side of the bed as Will uses bandage to wrap around her wound. Chiron rolls his wheelchair behind me and pats my back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am just hurt that she is hurt, that's all." Chiron nodded in agreement.

"Percy, do you know why Calypso is on this quest with you?" He said suddenly.

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Well."

"She is here because of me?"

"How did you figure it out?" He asked surprisingly.

"When she took a knife for me." He sighed.

"The gods wants to keep you alive, Percy. Apollo teaches Calypso how to heal so she can keep an eye on you in case something like that ever happen. It was never about Atlas, it was about you."

"But I never told her where my Achilles heel is. How did she know?"

"I am sure someone else told her." He said looking at Annabeth.

"So Annabeth didn't save me when I was hurt, Calypso did." He nodded.

"Chiron, she saved my life, three times now." I said staring at Calypso.

"I am sure you will found a way to repay her."

"What if I can't?"

"I gotta go, Percy. You are welcome to stay with Annabeth as long as you like." He said as he exits the infirmary.

I am still kneeing next to Annabeth's bed when I hear someone said my name,

"Percy."

I look over to see Calypso has already woken up. I let go of Annabeth's hand and walk over to Calypso side.

"Hey." I said as I wipe a strand of hair off her face.  
"Percy," She said and grabs my hand in hers.

"It's okay, you are fine now. Go back to sleep."

She nods and slowly closes her eyes. I walk back to Annabeth and grab her hand again. I don't know why, but I just started talking to her even though she is not conscious.

"I am sorry, Annabeth. I shouldn't have left you alone in battle."

Feeling pretty stupid, I said again,

"Look at me, talking to myself."

I take a look outside the sky and notice that it's already dark. The Apollo kids are already long gone. I decide to stay with Annabeth until she wake up. I crawl under the cover with Annabeth and begin to fall asleep myself. I wrap my arm protectively around her waist and said,

"I love you, wise girl."

* * *

**AN: How about this chapter? I hope you guys enjoy it.**


	8. Remember me?

**Disclaimer****: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing.**

**Chapter 8**

_**Annabeth**_

As I wake up on the right side of a bed, I feel someone next to me, I instantly know its Percy. He has his arm wrap around my waist. I feel so protective whenever I am around Percy, because I know that whatever happened, he will always defend me. I take a look around me and notice I am in the camp infirmary. _Percy must have brought me back to camp._ I wince in pain as I try to move around, then I remember that I was stab by a telchine. Percy must have notice I move because his eyes slowly opened.

"Hey, seaweed brain." His eyes instantly shot open as he hugs me tight in his arms.

"Ouch, it hurts." Percy immediately let go of me.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Percy." I said struggling to sit up.

"Here, let me help." He said as he slowly lifts my back up.

I lightly touch the wound and notice most of it has already been healed. Percy is standing on the side of the bed, looking very worried.

"I'm fine, seaweed brain."

"Not from where I'm looking." I sighed.

"How long was I out?"

"I think it's about two days. I didn't really keep track of time. I was staying with you all the time."

"You didn't go eat or anything?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nope. Well, except for bathroom."

"You don't have to do that for me, Percy."

"You are my girlfriend, of course I have to do that for you." I smile at him.

Somehow, I feel really happy that Percy decides to stay with me, but I also feel bad that he didn't eat anything because of me.

"Listen, Annabeth. I am sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I am sorry for letting you get hurt."

"It's okay, Percy."

"It's all my fault, if I did help you, maybe you wouldn't end up like this."

"This is not your fault, Percy."

"Still, if I… Mmmph."

Sometimes, he is so annoying. I did the only thing that will shut him up. I pulled him by his shirt collar and bring him in for a kiss. He relaxed for a few seconds and kissed me back passionately.

"It's not your fault." I said when we pulled apart.

"I swear to you, Annabeth. I'll never let you get hurt again." He said as he caressed my cheek and I lean into his touch.

"Good. Can you get me up? I want to get some food." I said as my stomach growl. I heard a chuckle from Percy as he said,

"Sure, wise girl." He said smirking at me.

He puts one hand on my back and one hand on my thighs, and then he slowly lifts me up off the bed.

"Percy, put me down. I can walk by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, put me down."

He puts me down and instantly, I stumble and fall on the floor, but not before he catches me in his arms.

"On second thought, I want you to carry me."

"I thought so, wise girl."

He slowly lifted me up again and I rest my head on his shoulder. We walk outside the infirmary and see Chiron playing Pinochle on the big house porch. When he notices us, he immediately throws down his card and rolls his wheelchair toward us.

"Annabeth, it's nice to see you doing well." He said.

"Thank you, Chiron."

"Percy, I give you permission to sit at the Athena table with Annabeth."

"Really." Percy asked in surprise.

"Well, someone needs to take care of her. If you don't want to, I will just find…."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I will do it."

Before Chiron can say anything more, Percy speed off to the direction of the Mess hall. I laugh because he is so eager to sit next to me. When we enter the hall, everybody stop what they are doing and start rushing to greet me.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Some kids from the Aphrodite cabin said.

"What happen?"

Soon, everybody started asking me question. Percy must have felt that I am uncomfortable because he ordered everybody back to their seats. Campers grumble and walk back to their assign table.

"Thanks, Percy."

"No problem, now let's grab something to eat."

He walks over to the Athena table and settle me down on a seat. Being like a gentleman, he grabs two plates and filled it with as much food as possible. My mouth's already watery with saliva watching all the food filled on my plate. All I am thinking about is about food, but someone break me out of my thought.

"Annabeth."

I look over to the direction of the voice and notice it my second in command of the Athena cabin.

"Malcolm!"

"Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I hug him.

"So, what happen to you?"

I gather all my thought before telling him,

"I was on this quest to rescue Thalia and Nico from Atlas. I got capture and was stabbed by a telchine."

"Wasn't Percy supposes to protect you?"

"It's not his fault, Malcolm."

"I know, but still…"

He's cut off short when Percy came walking toward the Athena table. He settles a plate in front of me and sit next to me. I plant a kiss on his cheek before I dig in. I was munching away as my fellow siblings stare at me in disbelief.

"What? I'm hungry." I said defending myself.

They all laugh at my comment and start asking me question about what happen to me. I tell them what I told Malcolm and they all stare at me with worried expression.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Don't worried, guys. I'm fine."

With that said, they go back to talking with each other.

"Percy, why are you sitting here?" Malcolm asks.

"Chiron lets me."

"Fine, I will just stay in my cabin." He said as he grabs his tray of food and walk back to the Athena cabin. When he lefts the hall, I ask Percy,

"What's with him?" Percy shakes his head in respond.

"He said, and I quote '_If you let her get hurt again, I'll personally come down to your cabin and kick your ass.'_ We kind of got into a fight about you."

"He will calm down after a while, maybe I'll talk to him about it."

"Whatever. Let's eat, wise girl."

After eating a delicious meal, I said,

"What do you want to do now?"

"Well, since you can't do anything right now, how about we stay at our cabin and rest?"

"Sure, seaweed brain."

He lifts me up again and carries us to our cabin, the Poseidon cabin. I always wonder why Poseidon let me stay at his cabin before the whole blessing thing happened on the train, I am a daughter of Athena and he should hate me, right? I guess he is more open to me than my mother is to Percy. When we arrive, he opens the door and gently put me on his bed, then he went to his drawer and grab a deck of cards out of it.

"Seriously, we are playing cards?"

"Hey, we got nothing to do anyway. So why not?"

"Fine, seaweed brain. What are we playing?"

"How about playing poker?"

"Are you kidding me? I don't know how to play poker."

"I will teach you."

"I don't want to learn to gamble."

"It not really gambling per-se, we are not playing for money."

"Fine, how do we play it?"

Percy is actually a pretty good teacher. He doesn't rush me when I don't understand and he takes his time. Ten minutes later, I learn how to play poker.

"Prepare to lose, seaweed brain."

"I don't think so, wise girl."

We start spreading the chips but I caught him cheating.

"Hey, not fair. You have more chips than me."

"What? No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I do not."

"Yes, you… whatever, I will still kick your butt."

"No, you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"No, you won't."

Yes, I… ugh, you are so annoying." I said as he laugh his ass off.

We are playing and playing until I beat his ass and took all his chips.

"What! How?"

"Ha, I told you I would win."

"You cheater."

"What, I didn't cheat." I can't believe it. I won fair and square but Percy is accusing me of cheating, while he is cheating himself.

"I can't believe a daughter of Athena would cheat."

That comment totally puts me over the edge as I jump at Percy, he falls back cause us both to stumble on the ground. I pull a pillow down from his bed and start hitting him with it.

"Stop it, wise girl."

"No, not until you apologize to me." Each time, I hit him harder and harder with the pillow.

"I am not apologizing."

"Fine, I will just keep hitting you with the pillow."

Little did I know, Percy puts both his hand on hip and flip us around. I drop my pillow as Percy pins my hands on the floor. He is smirking at me with a goofy grin.

"If I wasn't wounded, I'll sure kick your ass." I said with a huff.

Percy doesn't seem to be listening as he keeps staring at me. I feel a little uncomfortable and ask him,

"What are you staring at?"

"I'm staring at you."

Before I can say anything, he lowers his head and kisses me on my lips. I instantly melt into him, his lips are so soft it's like kissing a marshmallow. Forgetting that I am mad, I free my hands from his gasps and wrap it around his neck. We were fully making out on the floor as I heard someone approach our cabin, I ignore it and went back to kissing Percy. Just then, the door opens and Calypso step in.

"Hey, Percy. Chiron said I can…" Calypso shutters.

Seeing me and Percy on the floor, making out. Calypso blushes a deep shade of red and turns around, staring at her toes.

"Maybe I will come back later." She said heading out of our cabin.

"It's okay, you can stay." Percy said, getting off me.

He holds his hand out. I grab it as he pulls me up slowly.

"I see you are also doing good."

"Not 'good', seaweed brain. 'well' " I said correcting him.

"Thanks, wise girl." He said turning to me, then back to ward Calypso.

"I see you are doing well, Calypso." Percy said stretching out the word 'well'.

"Thanks to you, you save me."

"I should be the one saying thanks. You save my weak spot."

"Did you already know I know where your weak spot is?"

"I figure out someone must have told you for you to know where it is, right?" Percy said smiling at me.

"What? You were dying from the cut the skeleton gave you." He gives me a kiss to say thank you.

"Don't worried, Percy. I will keep it a secret, I won't tell anyone." Calypso said seriously.

"I trust you, Calypso."

"Anyway, why did you come here?" I ask.

"Well, I…"

"What's up, Annabeth." Someone from behind Calypso said.

I look behind her and notice its Thalia!

"Thalia!" Percy and I said at the same time.

"Hey, guys." She said, I walk over and hug her tight in my arm.

"Thalia, are you feeling alright?" I ask.

"Sure I'm okay, a little rock won't kill me. Besides, if it couldn't kill you, how can it kill me, right?" She pause before saying,

"By the way, I saw you making out with Percy." She whispered in my ear and let go of me. I blush deep red.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Percy said.

"I am fine, kelp head."

"I am just worried, pinecone face."

"Anyway, that was some awesome skills you pull off at the throne room."

"Thanks."

"You know, I was just here to check on Annabeth to see if she is okay. Now if you excuse me, I like to go to the Hades cabin and kick the hell out of Nico ass for messing up during the fight." We all laugh at her comment as she head toward the Hades cabin.

"See you guys later."

"So, Calypso. Do you have to go back to Ogygia?" I said.

"Nope, the gods said I could stay here if I like."

"Are you going to stay?" Percy said.

"Of course, I like it here."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I guess I am going to ask Chiron to show me around."

"You don't have to ask Chiron, I can show you around camp."

"No, you stay with Annabeth. I am sure she needs your help more than I need you."

"Okay, Calypso."

"See you, Percy."

When she left, I asked Percy,

"Percy, can we go to the beach? I want to look at the sunset"

"Sure, wise girl."

He lifts me up off the floor and carries us to the beach.

"Percy, put me down. I can walk now."

"That's what you said when you were in the infirmary."

"Put me down and I'll show you."

He puts me down and I walk all around his cabin without a problem.

"Alright, you prove you can walk. Let's go before Apollo set his chariot."

We walk hand in hand to the beach. I blush whenever he decides to gave me a kiss on the cheek for no reason at all. Soon, we reach the beach, Percy lays down on the sand, using his elbow to support himself. I lay down on his lap, resting my head on his chest. We were overlooking the beautiful sunset as golden waves crash slowly to our toes. It's peaceful, what made this sunset even better is having Percy here being with me. I smile to myself when Percy slowly trace small circle around my wounded. I lean up and gave Percy a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, wise girl."

"I love you too, seaweed brain."

I don't know how long we have been on the beach, but the sunset soon replace by the night sky. Stars are all over the sky as Percy and I admire the bright little glow shining over us.

"Percy, it's beautiful."

"Sure, but not as beautiful as you."

"You already said that I was more beautiful than the sunset, now the stars. What else are you going to use?"

"You really want me to say it?"

"Go ahead."

"I think you are more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. Umm, just don't tell her I said that."

"Don't worried, I won't… wait, what the heck did you just said?"

"I said you are more beautiful than Aphrodite herself."

I almost faint, Percy just said that I am more beautiful than Aphrodite. My jaw drops as I stare at Percy wide eyed.

"You know she is going to kill you, right?" I said.

"We are one of her favorite couples, she wouldn't have the heart to kill me." Just then, Aphrodite appeared out of nowhere behind Percy.

"I still think she is going to kill you."

"In fact, I think she is coming right now." I said.

"You can't scare me, Annabeth, there is no way she is coming…" Aphrodite clear her throat and Percy look at me wide eyed.

"She is behind me, isn't she?" I nodded my head.

Percy slowly turned around and looked at Aphrodite with a puppy dog face.

"You screw up big time, Perseus Jackson."

"I'm so sorry, Aphrodite."

"I'm not talking about that, I don't care if you insult me or not. Something more serious is going to happen to Annabeth in the future."

"So you are not mad at me for saying Annabeth is more beautiful than you?" Percy asks.

"No, kelp head." Percy sighs with relief.

"What do you mean by something bad is going to happen to me?" I ask.

"Your mother, she decided to…" Thunder suddenly boom throughout the sky, it's weird because the sky is clear.

"Alright, I won't tell." Aphrodite yells at the sky.

"All I can say is that something bad is going to happen to you. " Thunder boom over the sky again.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go. Good luck." Aphrodite said.

When she left, Percy ask me,

"What was that about?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have any idea what she is talking about?"

"All I know something bad is going to happen to me."

"And I will never let that happen." Percy said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I know that seaweed brain. Let's go back to our cabin. It's getting late."

"What are we waiting for, let's go, wise girl."

We walked side by side back to our cabin.

"I'm going to need a shower, I smell like blood." I said once we are inside.

"Sure, I'll wait for you."

After a warm shower, I feel relief, like every one of my problems had disappeared. I come back out and notice Percy's hair is wet. _He must have also taken a shower. _I crawl my way to Percy and realize that he is already asleep.

"You are such a seaweed brain." I said to myself.

Watching Percy sleep is making me sleepy. I get under the covers with him and snuggle my head against his chest. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist. I smile as I let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

The sun light shines through the window as I slowly wake up. Percy is right beside me with his arms still wrap around me. He is so cute when he sleeps, I bring myself up and gave Percy a kiss. His eyes then slowly open and when they did, he jumps out of the bed, I mean literary, jump out of the bed.

"Who… who are you?" His expression seems perplex.

"What are you doing, Percy? Come back to sleep." I can't believe he is going to try something like this on me, he knows it's not going to work yet he still try to play with me.

"Why was I sleeping with you? Where is Calypso?"

"First of all, I am your girlfriend. That's why you were sleeping with me. Second of all, why would you want to know where Calypso is?"

"Cause she is my girlfriend, not you."

"What! Stop kidding around, Percy." If he is kidding, then he has definitely gone too far.

"I'm not kidding. I don't know who you are."

"I'm going to find Calypso." With that said, he ran out the door.

Something isn't right about Percy. Without thinking, I didn't even change and ran out the door after him.

"Percy! Percy! Wait a minute."

When he finally slow down, I notice we were at the mess hall, then I saw Calypso in the middle of the room.

"Percy!" I grab his hand to keep him from running.

"What!"

"You really don't remember who I'm?"

"No, I don't. Now let go of me!"

He frees his hand from my gasp and run toward Calypso. I just stand there, dumbfounded. Then I feel someone approach me from behind me.

"Hey, Annabeth."

I turn around and notice its Thalia. She seems to be doing much better than before.

"What's up?" Thalia said.

"Thals, I'm scare. Percy doesn't remember me." I said shaking.

"What the heck are you talking about? You were making out with Percy just yesterday."

"I know, but when we woke up this morning, Percy said he doesn't remember me. I thought he was joking until he said that Calypso is his girlfriend. I am really scare, Thals."

"Where is Percy now?"

"In the mess hall, with Calypso."

"Alright, let go talk to Percy and maybe I can knock him back to his senses."

When we reach the mess hall, I saw something that's breaking my heart into pieces. Percy is hugging Calypso tight in his arm, and she seems to be enjoying it. How could she, I thought she promise that she will never get in the way between me and Percy. Now she is hugging him like I wasn't even there. Anger surged through my body as I screamed at Calypso,

"Get your hands off my boyfriend!" I said as I run toward them.

When she saw me, she put on a smirk on her face. _Why that little bitch! _When I get my hands on her, I'm going to kill her.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, but Percy is my boyfriend now."

I drag Percy by his hand to the side of the hall and make him look into my eyes.

"It's me, Annabeth, remember?" I smile at him.

"I am really sorry. I don't know who you are. I am sorry." He said as he let go of my hands.

"Come on, Percy, stop joking around." Thalia said as she appears from the shadow.

"Thals? What are you doing here?" Percy said.

"Wait, you remember Thalia?" I ask.

"What are you talking about, she is my cousin, of course I remember her."

"Who else do you remember?" Thalia asks.

"Nico, Grover, Silena, Will, Clarisse, Travis and Connor, Tyson, Katie. I just don't remember you." He said pointing at me.

Emotion starts to overflow in my heart as I let myself go and cry really hard. _Percy really doesn't remember me._ Percy walks back toward Calypso, without thinking, I grab hold of Percy's waist and said,

"Percy, please don't leave me, you promise you will never leave me."

"Come on, Percy. Let go and leave her alone." Calypso said.

Percy frees himself from my gasp, apologizes to me and walks away with Calypso. I knee down on the floor and cry non-stop. I wipe away my tears when I feel Thalia put her hand on my shoulder.

"It seems that Percy remembers everyone except he replaced you with Calypso."

"What am I going to do, Thals?"

"Maybe you should ask your mother for help."

I pray to Athena and second later, she appears in front of us.

"You are going to ask me why Percy has forgotten you, right?" She asked as soon as she appeared.

"How did you know?"

"I did what it has to be done."

"What do you mean 'you did what has to be'…" Then it finally clicked in my head, I stared at my mother in disbelief.

"You… you are the one who made Percy forget me."

"Yes, I did that to protect you."

"Why?"

"He broke his promise by letting you get hurt. I just don't want to see you in danger anymore."

"How could you? I love him." There was a sudden hint of guilt on her face.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, but this is for your own good." With that said, she disappears into nothing.

I cry helplessly like a little girl, Thalia put both her hands on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. The only person who could calm me down right now is Percy, and he is off with Calypso. When I can't take it anymore, I shake Thalia hand off my shoulder and run back toward our cabin shutting the door behind me. Jumping on our bed, I cry into the pillow. Somehow, the ocean sense from Percy lingered in our bed. I cry even harder when I know that Percy is not here with me but instead with Calypso. Nothing ever hurt me this much. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. I knew its Thalia as I drag myself to say,

"Come in."

"Annie?" She said.

When she see me holding the blanket from our bed, she sighs and sit next to me on the bed.

"Annabeth, you have to do something about it. You can't just let Calypso take Percy away from your life."

"What can I do, Thals? Percy doesn't remember me."

"Let's think of something. Get your thinking face on." I can't help but laugh at her.

Thalia is just like seaweed brain, always trying to cheer you up when you are feeling down, even if their jokes are horrible. Just thinking about seaweed brain makes my stomach tie knot. My laugher die down as sadness consume me again.

"Tell me something about what's been happening between you and Percy, maybe it will cheer you up a bit." I bit my lip when she said the name Percy. I can't believe I already miss him so much.

"Well, last time I was in the city with Percy, it was raining. We were running to find cover when Percy slip and fell on the floor, 'causing me and fell on top on him. I start yelling at him for being stupid when he kiss me. So it led to us making out on the road even when the rain ended." I said, remembering that day for my life.

"Really, you were making out with him just on the side of the road?"

I nodded, a smile slowly creep up on my lip. Suddenly, sadness consume me 'cause I am thinking about Percy again.

"Thals, can you leave me alone for a while?" I ask.

"Sure, Annie, I am going to keep an eye on Calypso to make sure that she doesn't try anything to Percy."

Tears fill within my eyes at the thought that Percy might be kissing Calypso. _No! Percy wouldn't kiss Calypso._ Even if I keep telling myself that, I know it's a lie. _They are probably kissing right now._

"Don't worried, I'll kept them from doing anything." Thalia said, probably reading my mind.

"Thanks." I force myself to say.

"No problem." She said and head out the door.

A few minutes later, I decide to head to the beach, just maybe it will clear my head a little bit. As I reach the beach, I knee down on the sand and cry hard again, being on the beach without Percy is like losing a piece of my heart. As I stare at the horizon over the ocean, struggling to breathe in air. I hug my knees to my chest and cry nonstop. Out of the corner of my eyes, I notice a person was standing next to the beach, looking at me. I had no interest in being stared at so I yell at the guy,

"What are you looking at?"

There was an immediately guilt on his face as he turns away. I was about to looked away when Calypso come running toward that figure, I look closely and notice that person had sea green eyes, then I realized that it's Percy who was standing there, looking at me. I was about to say something to Percy when he kisses her. I just stood there, paralyze at the sight in front of me. I did the only thing anyone could do at that moment, I cry even harder, hugging my knee even tighter to my chest. _Be strong, Annabeth. _I told myself. Wiping my tears away, I run back toward cabin three, but not before I overheard what Calypso and Percy are talking about,

"So, about the wedding?" Calypso said.

_Wedding? They are getting married?_ I thought as my mind went blank.

"Oh… yeah, sure, how about tonight?" Percy said.

"Perfect." Calypso said happily.

I can't believe Percy is getting married, not with me, but with Calypso. All I remember next was crying myself to sleep in our cabin.

"Annabeth." A voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes and notice a person with sea green eyes is standing over me. I immediately jump up and hugged him tight in my arms.

"Percy!"

I thought he was going to pull away the second I hugged him, but he didn't. A few second later, I can felt that the person I was cuddling with is not Percy, this guy is way too big to be Percy. Realization hits me as I let go of him.

"Sorry, Lord Poseidon."

Poseidon smiles at me as he said,

"It's okay, Annabeth."

"What do you need from me?" I ask a bit harsh.

"What? I can't even visit my future daughter in law?"

"Percy is getting married with Calypso, not me." I said as tears fill up my eyes again.

"Yes, I heard what your mother did, it's terrible."

"Is there any way you could help?" A little hope sparked in my heart.

"Promise me that you will never leave Percy's side and I will tell you how to make him remember you again."

"Of course, I promise." I don't know why he asks me that, he knows that I couldn't live without Percy.

"Then all you have to do is kiss him when his memories are at its weakest."

"What do you mean? I don't understand." I said puzzled.

"I am sorry, that all I can tell you, good luck." With that said, he disappeared into thin air, leaving me confuse yet hopeful at the same time.

* * *

**AN: Is this a cliffhanger, I'm not sure. Anyway, you guys probably hate me for making Percy forget Annabeth, but I promise you that the next chapter is going to be fill with Percabeth. To PetitMoi207, I am sorry you have to go through all those spelling and grammar mistake, I corrected it so it should be easier to read now. By the way, I have only been in US for five years so if there is still any grammar and tense problem. I am sorry. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**


	9. Speak now

**Disclaimer****: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing.**

**Chapter 9**

_**Percy**_

_I am lying on the beach with a certain someone in my arms, I kiss her head lightly and begin rubbing circles around her waist as she sighs contently. I return my sight to the beautiful sunset and notice that Apollo has almost set his chariot down. _

"_Percy, let's go for a swim." She said._

"_Sure. Race you?"_

"_You are on, seaweed brain."_

_We race toward the ocean and of course, I am the first one to get there. She reaches the water a second later and tackles me, 'causing us to sink into the ocean. I form an air bubble around us to prevent her from drowning._

"_I'll never get use to you doing that." She said and I nod._

"_How about we do something fun?" She suggests._

"_Like what?" I said though I already get what she meant._

"_How about…" She said as she lunges at me, trying to pin me down, but I run away before she can catch me. We are running around the bubble in laughter when somehow our routine changes. Now I am the one chasing her and she is the one that's running away from me. After a while, she finally gets tired as I tackle her down and we both gaze into each other's eyes. She has the perfect eyes, they are so beautiful and mesmerizing I can't help but lean down, she notices my movement and smile at me before she leans up on her elbows. Slowly and steadily, our lips meet in a soft and passionate kiss, sending electric shock down my spine. She wraps her arm around my neck as I put my hands on her waist. The kiss grows hungrier as time pass and soon, she slips her tongue into my mouth and we go into a heated battle against each other. None of us wants to give up fighting so I tickle her stomach, she moans under me as I take the chance and explore her mouth thoroughly. She shoves me away and stares at me in shock,_

"_What? You know you like it." I said smirking at her._

_She's about to say something but I cut her off with a kiss to her neck, causing her to shake wildly against me. _

"_Oh, Percy." She moans._

_I smirk at myself knowing that I have that effect on her. She brings me back up to her lips and kiss me like there is no tomorrow. After like an hour of making out, I said,_

"_We should head back to surface. It's getting late."_

_She looks a little disappointed about head back to surface, I guess she still wants to continue our make out session._

"_Sure." She forces herself to say._

_Once we are back at shore, I hold her hand and walk back to camp._

"_I love you, Percy."_

_It takes me a few second to recover but soon I reply,_

"_I love you too, Calypso."_

I wake up with a pair of lips on mine. I smile to myself knowing that she has already woken up and is looking at me sleep.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning, seaweed brain." She said.

I chuckle at my nickname, as my eyes begin to clear up, I notice the person I am sleeping with has blonde hair and grey eyes. _That's weird, she has almond eyes and caramel-color hair. _I thought. Realization hit me as I instantly jump out of bed.

"Who… who are you?" I question.

"What are you doing, Percy? Come back to sleep." She said lifting up the blanket, offering me a place to sleep.

"Why was I sleeping with you? Where is Calypso?"

"First of all, I am your girlfriend. That's why you were sleeping with me. Second of all, why would you want to know where Calypso is?" She looks annoyed.

"Cause she is my girlfriend, not you."

"What! Stop kidding around, Percy."

"I'm not kidding. I don't know who you are."

"And how did you know my name?" I said.

"Percy, just come back to sleep, stop fooling around."

There is no way in hell I am going to get under the covers with her again. I did the only thing anyone would do,

"I'm going to find Calypso." I said as I run out the front door.

_What am I going to do, I just sleep with another girl I don't even know. Calypso is going to kill me._ I almost reach the mess hall when I hear someone yell my name,

"Percy! Percy! Wait a minute."

I turn around and notice that girl from before. She grabs my hand preventing me from running.

"What?" I said.

"You really don't remember who I am?"

"No I don't. Now let go of me."

I free my hand from her gasp and run toward Calypso who is standing in the middle of the mess hall. When she sees me, she runs toward me and hug me tight in her arms.

"Percy, where have you been?" She seems happy.

I am about to say something when I hear someone said,

"Get your hands off my boyfriend!"

Both of us look into the direction of the voice and I notice it's that girl again. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Calypso smirk at the girl and said,

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, but Percy is my boyfriend now."

Annabeth? That's her name? It sounds so familiar but I can't seem to remember it. She drags me to the other side of the hall and holds my cheek, making me look into her eyes.

"It's me, Annabeth, remember?" She said smiling at me.

I have to admit, I have some kind of feeling for her, but I just can't seem to remember those feeling. She looks so familiar like we have been through so much together, yet I can vaguely remember those memories.

"I am really sorry. I don't know who you are." I said honestly.

"Come on, Percy, stop joking around." Thalia said as she appears from the shadow.

"Thals? What are you doing here?" I said staring at the daughter of Zeus.

"Wait, you remember Thalia?" Annabeth asks.

"What are you talking about, she is my cousin, of course I remember her."

"Who else do you remember?" Thalia asks.

"Nico, Grover, Silena, Will, Clarisse, Travis and Connor, Tyson, Katie. I just don't remember you." I said pointing at Annabeth.

She looks at me, astound as tear burst through her eyes. I feel really bad, yet at the same time, I want to hug her and tell her everything is going to be alright. _You can't do that, you are with Calypso. _I let go of her hands and walk away. Not even one step, I feel her hands wrap around my waist from behind and said,

"Percy, please don't leave me, you promise you will never leave me." I suddenly get a flashback in my mind.

_I am running, I don't know where but I feel like I need to go somewhere. I stop abruptly and notice a girl with blonde hair is crying near the shoreline on the beach. Her back is toward me as I slowly creep my way to her and hug her tight in my arms with her struggling against me._

"_Let go of me."_

"_No, listen to me, Annabeth."_

"_NO, I don't want to listen to anything you have to say. Now let me go." She said thrashing and pushing._

_I pin her down on the sand and make her look into my eyes. She avoids my gaze and look sideway. _

"_Look, I am sorry." I said and she still avoids my gaze. I hold both her cheek in my hand, making her look straight into my eyes._

"_Remember how we felt when I kiss you on the beach for the first time? You said I was the best thing that's ever happens to you." She nods slowly and said,_

"_Yeah, so what?"_

"_Because you are the best thing that's ever happens to me too." Her sadness was slowly replaces with a smile._

"_I will never leave you alone, Annabeth. I love you."_

_We were drowning in each other gaze as ocean wave crashes slowly to our bodies._

"_I love you too, Percy." She said as we lean in and kisses. _

That's weird, I have never seen Annabeth before until today. Where did this flashback come from? Bringing myself back to reality, I apologize to Annabeth, freeing myself from her grasp and walking away with Calypso. We are walking toward the forest yet I can still hear loud sobbing from the mess hall. My thoughts drift off to Annabeth. _She looks so familiar, why can't I remember her. _

"Percy? Are you still thinking about her?" Calypso said, bringing me out of my thought.

"Listen, Calypso. I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Percy?"

I gather all my courage before telling her what happen,

"I woke up this morning with her sleeping with me. Now I know you are mad, but I don't remember what happen yesterday. All I remember is waking up with her and trying to find you. You'll forgive me, right?"

If looks could kill, I would have already been dead right now. She is raging with anger as I thought she is going to hit me or something,

"Perseus Jackson!" She yells at me.

But then her expression turns emotionless, a weird smirk appears on her lips as she begins laughing. I am absolute confuse as to what's happening.

"Oh my god, did you get a look at your face." She said bending over, laughing her ass off.

"Wait… so you… are not mad at me?"

"Of course not, seaweed brain."

Realizations hit me as I jump at her and tackle her down on the grass. _She was playing with me. Well, two can play at that game._

"I hate it when you play with me." I said.

"Well, what are you waiting for, punish me for being a bad girl." I smirk at her.

"With pleasure."

I lean down to kiss her, but she respond too fast and crush her lips with mine. She is kissing me furiously as she slowly pushes me off her without breaking the kiss and backs me up against a tree. _Wow, that's a side of her I have never seen before. _She seems desperate, like we haven't kissed each other in like a whole month or something. I try to slow us down by kissing her slowly and passionately, but she doesn't seem to register what I am trying to say and move her lips down to my neck. Her hand goes all over my body and I swear I almost lose my self control when she runs her hands down my chest. Everything is beginning to heat up as she kisses my neck with her soft lips making me shiver with delight. I turn us around so I am the one pinning her against the tree, then I lower my lips to her collarbone and kiss it.

"Percy…" She moans out my name.

Smirking at myself, I bring my hand up to her skirt and feel her back and stomach. She is now shaking against me.

"I… love… you." She shutters.

I want to feel her more, so I lift her up as she wrap her hands around my neck and her legs around my waist. She tangles her hands in my messy hair and I begin to feel like I am flying. My hands grip her hip tightly, never want to let go of this moment with her. I bring her to the ground as I straddle her under me. She still have her hands and legs wrap tightly around me as she kisses me like there is no tomorrow. I slip my tongue inside her mouth and she moans underneath me. Our tongues wrestle for a moment before she wins and explore my mouth thoroughly. She tugs on my shirt and I get what she wants to do. I stop her abruptly and pull my lips away from hers,

"What's wrong, Percy?" She said feeling a little rejected.

"I don't think we shall go that far."

It's not like I don't want to do it. You wouldn't believe how much I want to, but there is this voice in my head that keeps repeating _'Don't do it. Don't do it'_,and when I kiss her early, Annabeth's face keeps popping up in my mind. It's kind of hard to concentrate making out with Calypso when the word Annabeth keeps repeating in my head. Why do I have this feeling that Annabeth is very important to me? I have only met her today. Calypso must have figure out what I was thinking because she looks like she is about to cry.

"Percy… Are you still thinking about her?" She said as her eyes fill with tears.

"Calypso, I…" I am cut off by her kissing me.

There is a hurt and passionate emotion when she kisses me, it's like she is telling me that she love me and that she is hurt that I am thinking about some other girl. I feel really guilt for making her feel like this. When she pull away from my lips, something forces me to say,

"Marry me, Calypso." I said.

When she heard those words, her eyes widen and mouth drop open. She looks to see if I am joking or not. The truth is that I have no idea what I am doing. I don' want to marry her right now. Why did I even say that, I try to say that I am just joking but all that come out from my mouth is,

"I'd go and buy you a ring, but I don't have that kind of money yet. So I promise you Mmmph…" I am cut off with her lips on mine. If possible, she hugs me even tighter, squeezing every single bit of oxygen out my lungs.

"Calypso… can't… breath." I said against her mouth.

She loses her grip on me but her arms are still around me. I put both my hand on either side of her head and look into her eyes. The hurtfulness in her eyes are replaced with joy and delight.

"Yes, Percy, yes I'll marry you. I love you"

I try to say again that this is a mistake, that I didn't mean to say that, but again I said something totally different,

"I love you too, Calypso."

And we just lay there, tangle in each other arms. We must have fallen asleep because when I regain my consciousness, it's already noon. I untangle myself from her gasp without waking her up and walk toward the beach. I need to see the beach, just to calm my head a little bit. I am so confuse right now. _Did I do the right thing about proposing? Was it all too soon? _And there is the other problem, Annabeth. _Why is she so familiar to me? Why do I feel this connection with her every time I see her? _I am so lose in my thought I don't even notice someone else is already on the beach. She hugs her knee tight in her chest and she seems to be crying. I have to squint my eye to make out her feature. She has blonde hair and grey eyes, but they seem to be darker because of all those tears running down her cheeks. I suddenly tense up._ Is that Annabeth?_ When she sees me standing there staring at her, she yells at me,

"What are you looking at?"

I immediately regret standing there, I turn around and walk away, but then I saw Calypso running toward me from the forest.

"Percy, where have you been?" She said.

"Nowhere, I was just looking over the ocean."

"Liar, prove it."

I prove it by kissing her. She smiles against me lips. The kiss didn't last very long on my part because I feel eye burning through my skull. I glance over to where Annabeth is. She cries even harder, hugging her knee to her chest even tighter. Then she wipes away her tears and run toward the cabin area.

"So, about the wedding?" Calypso asks.

I swear I see Annabeth stop death in her track when Calypso mention about the wedding. She looks ripped apart, I have never seem a girl being this hurt.

"Oh… yeah, sure, how about tonight?" I said realizing that I can't back out now when I already said that I want to marry her, that would break her heart. Sure, I love her, but not to the level to where I want to marry her.  
"Perfect." Calypso said happily.

When Annabeth is out of sight, Calypso suggests,

"Percy, let's go to the beach."

"Sure."

We arrive at the beach later as I lay down to the sand, leaning on my elbow up to support myself. Calypso comes up to me and lay down in my lap, resting her head on my chest. I bring my hands and rub her waist. She wraps her hands behind my neck and lean into my shoulder. I have never felt so relax before in my life.

"How about a swim?" She said.

"You don't have a swimsuit."

"Who said I don't have one." She said as she starts stripping out of her dress into her bikini.

I swear my heart literary stop beating. She is so beautiful I can't even describe with words. She notices me staring at her and blushes. She drags me toward the water and said,

"Come on, pervert, I want to take a nice swim."

I don't know how long we have been in the water playing Marco Polo, but just when we are about to take a break on the beach, she splash me with water, of course I didn't get wet, but just to annoy her, I splash her back. She looks at me with a face like _Oh, it's on. _We are splashing and laughing when I decided to bring us underwater. She starts struggle for breath, I immediately form an air bubble around us to prevent her from drowning.

"Thanks, Percy." She said looking at me.

I realize that our faces are dangerously close. I look into her eyes, they are so mesmerizing I can't help but get loss in them. I can also tell she is getting loss in my eyes. Minutes of comfortable silent, both of us lean in for a passionately kiss. As soon as my lip touches hers, a flashback happens in my mind again.

_I am getting carry by a bunch of people in the air. I look down and notice Clarisse, Travis, Connor and bunch campers I don't know. I feel someone squeeze my hand, I look to my left and see Annabeth is also being carry by them, She is blushing and laughing like crazy, I can't help but laugh with her. When the whole gang stops abruptly, we're thrown into the freezing lake, our hands still intertwine with each other. I form an air bubble around us and hug Annabeth tight in my arms because she is shivering from the cold._

"_I will never get use to you doing that." She said._

"_Well, you will never get use to me doing this either." _

_Before she gets what I meant, I kiss her. She kisses me back once my lips make contact with hers. She wraps her arms around my neck and I bring my hands and rest them on her waist, pulling her closer to me. When we pull apart for air, she said,_

"_I love you, Percy."_

"_I love you too, Annabeth." Then we kiss again. I can say that was the best underwater kiss ever. _

I wake up with someone waving their hands in front of me.

"Percy, wake up… Percy…"

I finally regain my consciousness and notice I am in an air bubble with Calypso. She has one hand wrap around my waist and the other tangle in my hair.

"I'm sorry, I kind of zone out." I said.

"It's okay, Percy."

"Let's go back to surface, it's getting late."

"Then we can ask Chiron to marry us on half blood hill." She said eagerly.

I'm not listening to whatever she is saying because the thought about the flashback come rushing back to me. Why am I having these flashbacks? Why the heck do I even call them flashback? They never did happen. Then my thoughts drift to Annabeth. She looks so sad and weak, like someone has ripped a piece of her heart out and stomp on it. _Trust you heart, Percy. _Someone in my head said. _Follow your heart to where it's desire. _I recognize that voice immediately, my dad. What am I suppose to do, I know what my heart wants, and that's Calypso,. But deep down in my heart, it keeps saying different, that I want to spend my life with someone else. It's then I realize that I have another strong feeling for a certain blonde I just met today. I don't even notice that we are already in front of the big house, Chiron is playing Pinochle on the big house porch as usual.

"Hey, Chiron." Calypso said.

"I see you are blending in well, Calypso. How are you finding camp half blood?" Chiron said.

"I love it, Chiron."

"So what brought you to me?" He said drinking a glass of water.

"I want you to get us marry tonight."

Chiron immediately spit out water in his mouth, like for the first time he just notices that I am standing next to Calypso.

"Percy, are you serious?" He looks at me, piercing through my eyes.

I want to say no, but then I look at Calypso. I did promise her and I can't break the promise like that. Sure, I still have some uneasy feeling about Annabeth. But again something force me to say those words that I never meant to say,

"Yes, I love her." I said, she smiles at me lovingly.

"Alright, if that what you really wanted." He said giving me a disappointed look.

"Who is attending?"

"It's just us." Calypso said.

"Fine, let's head toward Thalia pine tree."

Chiron leads us under the tree and I begin to feel nervous because Annabeth's face keeps popping up in my head again. _What if this isn't what I want?_ I ask myself. As Chiron begins the ceremony, I again drift my thought to Annabeth. Are those flashbacks really real? If they are real, am I making a mistake by marrying Calypso? I am so confuse right now.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union; please speak now or forever hold your peace."

I wonder why Chiron even say that, I mean, no one else is here. Somehow, I want to see Annabeth right now.

"Calypso, will you take Percy to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Chiron asks.

"I will." Calypso said without hesitation.

"Percy, will you take Calypso to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

At that moment, I hesitate.

"I… I…"

Calypso looks at me weirdly as if sensing my hesitation. I gulp, I don't know what to do. Should I say yes? What does that mean if I say yes, do I really want to spend the rest of my life with Calypso? Should I say just run away and find Annabeth so I can clear my feelings? Is Annabeth even going to talk to me?

"I… I wi…" I am interrupted by someone saying,

"NO!"

Out of the corner of my eyes, I notice a pair of grey eyes staring at me near the bushes around us. I recognize those beautiful eyes immediately. _Wait, did I say beautiful?_

"Annabeth?"

Then she comes out from hiding behind the bushes and run toward me, tears in her eyes. I let go of Calypso's hand and run toward her. We crash into each other with a hug.

"Percy…" She said wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"Shh…" I said running my hands over her back.

I look into her eyes as she stares into mine, we slowly lean in and our lips touch with a soft passionate kiss. As soon as our lips touch, memories rush back to me about the times Annabeth and I spend together.

"_Annabeth! Annabeth! Come back!"_

_I shout at her but she doesn't seem to register what I am saying, like she is in some sort of trance. I jump off the edge of the ship and will my power to swim to her as fast as I can. Once I grab hold of her, she starts thrashing and struggling against me. She must still be enchanted by those sirens singing, I thought about ways to stop her from hearing and the only way is to bring her underwater. Relentlessly, I submerge us under the surface of the ocean and she stops trying to break free from my grasp, but then I remember that she can't breathe underwater like I can. I can see the panic expression on her face as she struggle for breathe. I immediately form an air bubble around us and she grasp for air. Once she regains her breath, she sobs into my arms. I hold her tightly until I make sure that the sirens singing is out of range. _

"_Percy…" She whispers. _

"_Don't worried, you are okay." I said._

_After a few minutes of floating under out ship, we climb back on top of it and Annabeth nods at me saying that we are safe. I slowly take out my earplug and she hugs me again. _

"_Thanks for saving my life."_

"_No problem."_

_Then she whispers something under her breath I can't hear as we stand there in each other embrace. _

_I am currently in a room hiding from a bunch of Telchines, I can hear their footsteps._

"_Quickly, find them!" _

_As soon as I close the door behind me, I yell her name,_

"_Annabeth."_

_But it didn't come out because someone muffles my yell by clapping their hands over my mouth. _

"_Shhhh! You want to get us killed?"_

_I found her head and take off her cap, she shimmers into existence in front of me. _

"_Annabeth, we are going to have company."_

"_Let's get out of here…" _

_No sooner than she said that , Telchines burst into the room. _

"_Put your cap back on," I said. "Get out!"_

"_What?" Annabeth shrieked. "No! I am not leaving you."_

"_I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the spider and maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."_

"_But you'll be killed!"_

"_I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."_

_I thought about how my ass is going to get screw by monsters, but at least Annabeth is going to be safe. She glares at me like she is going to punch me. Then she surprises me with a long kiss. _

"_Be careful, seaweed brain." She said and disappears._

_I am currently sitting at the Poseidon table in the dining pavilion, staring at the moonlight. It was today when I fulfill the prophecy, Kronos is defeated and everyone is safe again. Although we did loss a large numbers of campers during the war, I am glad that Annabeth is safe. She and I have been through a lot and I wouldn't able to live if I have lost her as well. Somehow, I wonder if my feeling toward her has change from friend to something more. Someone slide next to me on the bench, breaking me out of my thoughts. I look over and notice it's none other than my best friend, Annabeth _

"_Happy birthday." She said holding a blue cupcake in front of my face. _

"_What?"_

"_It's August 18," She said. "Your birthday, right?"_

_I have totally forgotten my birthday. I was too busy fighting kronos army to even remember that it's my birthday._

"_Make a wish." She said smiling at me._

_I blow out the candle and we share the cake in half, eating it with our fingers. When we finish, she dip her finger fill with blue icing on my nose. I stare at her in disbelief as I chase her around the pavilion trying to smear her face with the same icing she put on my nose. Laughing, I finally tackle her under me and look into her eyes, all the thought about smearing her face forgotten. We are staring at each other, listening to our heartbeat rapidly beating before she breaks the silent,_

"_You save the world."_

"_We save the world."_

"_And Rachel is the new Oracle, which mean she won't be dating anybody."_

"_You don't sound disappointed."_

"_Oh, I don't care." She shrugs._

"_Uh-huh."_

_She raises an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, seaweed brain?"_

_I take a deep breath before I said,_

"_All the years that I have spent with you, I never regret a moment of it. You have become my best friend from the time when Zeus lightning bolt gone missing. I guess what I am trying to say is that… I think… maybe…" _

"_Anyone in particular?" She asks, her voice soft like an angle._

_I look at her and she is trying hard not to laugh._

"_You are laughing at me."_

"_No I'm not."_

"_You are so not making this easy for me."_

_Then she laughs for real. She puts her arms around my neck. _

"_I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, seaweed brain. Get use to it."_

_When she kisses me, I felt like my brain is melting right through my body._

I am having flashback from the time when Annabeth, Grover and I went to find Zeus lightning bolt, to the time when Annabeth and I went to recues Grover from the Cyclopes island, to the time when Annabeth went missing and I travel with the hunter to recues her from Atlas, to the time when we both travel under the labyrinth trying to find Daedalus workshop, to the time when the final battle with Kronos started. When the flashback stops, Annabeth pull away from my lips and look into my eyes,

"I remember." I simply said.

She cries with joy and hug me tight in her arms.

I whisper in her ears, "Want to get out of here?" She nods.

I hold her hand and run toward the camp boarder.

I hear Calypso said, "Percy, wait!" But I didn't stop, all I want to do right now is run away with Annabeth, my Wise girl.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update, I have been busy with school work. Just want to say thanks to all the people who review, follow, and favorite my story. Anyway, this is it for this chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

**-ninjason**


	10. Mother! Shut up!

**Disclaimer****: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing.**

**Chapter 10**

_**Annabeth**_

**AN: Before you read this, I change some of stuff in the previous chapter so go re-read chapter 9. If you don't want to, I basically revise everything that Percy said to be control by Athena. So it means that Athena makes Percy said "Marry me, Calypso" while he doesn't really wanted to.  
**

We run toward the camp boarder, not a care in the world. All I want to do right now is to run away with Percy, my seaweed brain. We race down the hill, Percy hail a cab and soon we are speeding through the highway to New York City. The driver looks at us weirdly, I guess he has never seen two kids taking a cab in the middle of the night and in the middle nowhere.

"Where are you going, kids?" The driver said.

"Lower east side, Manhattan." Percy said.

"You kids got money?"

Percy sighs in annoyance and handed him a bunch of cash. Feeling satisfy, he starts driving.

"Percy…" I haven't still realized that I am still sobbing with joy in his arms.

I can't believe what my mother did to make Percy forget me just to protect me. How can she not know that taking Percy away from me is going to hurt me as much as physical pain. Percy is part of my life. There, I said it, Percy belongs to me and no one else.

"Shhh… It's okay. I am right here." He said.

I wipe my tears away and look into his emerald green eyes and notice he is trying hard not to cry himself.

"Did… you kiss… her?" I said.

"I did," He said hesitating. "But that doesn't mean anything. When I was with… her, my mind keeps on drifting back to you."

_Percy thought of me even thought he was with Calypso._ That actually makes me smile, but it quickly disappear when Percy said,

"I love you."

I shock myself when I throw myself at Percy and kiss him like he is the last good boyfriend in the world. He returns the kiss and soon, we are making out in the back of the cab.

"I loe ye too." I mumble against him lips.

"What?" He asks stupidly.

I lightly laugh and whisper in his ear,

"I love you too, seaweed brain." He just chuckles at my comment.

We kiss again and everything that's happened today being to slowly drift away, disappear. The thought of Calypso kissing Percy fade out of my mind because I have Percy with me right now and that's all that matter. Tears begin to retreat and I feel happy again. Percy runs his hands over my cheek lovingly and I feel peaceful. Although I want to take thing slow, my body didn't. I run my hand down from his neck to his chest. He shivers against me as he goes on ahead and kisses my neck, making me moan. I put my hands behind his neck and pull him down with me on the backseat, then I straddle his hip with my legs and grind against him. He groans against my lips. For the first time, I notice that we are not alone in the car. The driver tries to interrupt us, but I can't stop. All I want to do right now is to be with Percy. Percy doesn't really want to stop either. Suddenly, Percy pushes himself up and said,

"We shouldn't be doing this. I think we should talk."

"What do you really have to say right now?" I said a little annoy as I try to pull him down on me again.

"Like why did I have amnesia?"

I complete stop what I am doing, my body tense up and anger begin to fuel throughout my body. I grit my teeth and said,

"It's my mother. She is the one who did this to us."

Realization hit Percy as he stares at me with disbelief eyes.

"Does this have anything to do with the promise I made to her?"

"We are here." The driver said before I can respond.

I look outside the cab and notice we are in front of the Percy's apartment. Percy hands the rest of his money to the driver and pulls me out of the cab. We race up the stair and to the front door. I have to admit, I'm a little nervous about seeing Sally again. We haven't talk to each other for a long time now, how is she going to react when I tell her that I'm dating his son. Is it going to be weird? Percy must have felt the hesitation in me because he said,

"Don't worried, my mom loves you."

"I know, I am just nervous, that's all."

"Alright, let's go."

We open the door to a scene I don't think Percy and I like to see. Sally is sitting on the kitchen island, her tank top is half off and her legs wrap around Paul.

"Oh, Paul…"

I can't believe it, I just walk into Sally who is making out with Paul. They still haven't seem to notice us as I whisper to Percy,

"Uhh, I think we should leave now, Percy."

Instead of leaving, Percy stands there with his mouth drop wide open, staring at the couple in front of us. But then he recovers and a smirk grow on his face,

"Mom… Paul… What are you doing?"

Startled, Sally quickly turns around and finally notices his son smirking at the doorway. They stare at each other for quite a while before she untangles her legs around Paul and get off the island.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" she said trying to fix up her cloths, "Is that Annabeth?"

"Hello, Mrs Jackson." I said politely.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sally demands, like nothing ever happened between her and Paul just now.

"It's a long story, mom. Can we come in?" Percy said.

"Sure, let's go to the living room." She said trying to fix up her hair.

The apartment is just like before, nothing has changed since I last came here. Me and Percy sit on a couch while Sally and Paul sits on the couch opposite of us.

"So what bring you guys here, did monster attack you?" Paul asks.

"Actually, we just came from camp." I said.

"Well, we are glad you are here anyway." Sally said, "By the way, how are you two doing?"

Shit, what am I going to tell her? I look at Percy pleadingly, hoping he can answer the question. Rather than replying, he reaches for my hand and holds me tight, smiling at me. Paul chuckles, it seems that he get what that means. Sally catches on a while later and claps her hands together.

"Oh my god, you two are together? You guys…. When?"

"Right after the war ended." Percy said happily.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I... I forgot."

"How can you forget something as important as this?"

"Maybe he is too busy being with his girlfriend to even think about us." Paul suggests, smirking.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Percy said, I can't help but blush a little.

"Did something happen at camp that make you two come here?" Sally asks.

I want to say 'because of Calypso, that's why we came here', but instead tears form in my eyes, dripping down my cheek. Percy slides next to me and whisper soft things,

"Shh… I am here, calm down."

I wrap my arms around Percy waist and cry into his shirt.

"Percy, what happened?" Sally asks.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I kind of had amnesia and forgot Annapbeth completely." Percy said. "And I guess I replaced her with Calypso."

"Wait, Calypso, as in the myths?" Percy nods as I wipe away my tears and said,

"It's my mother, she is the one who replace me with Calypso."

"Why?" Sally and Paul said in union.

"Because that damn fish head broke the promise to never let Annabeth gets hurt again."

Shit, why does she always comes at the worse timing ever? Anger surge through me as I turn around and stare at my mother with cold eyes. She returns my glaze with disapproving look. We keep on it for a while before Percy pulls me in a tight hug, if possible, my mother looks even madder.

"You are not taking him away from me again, mother." I said and lean into Percy chest.

"You should have left fish head alone, Annabeth."

"Stop calling him fish head, he has a name, and it's Percy."

Her eyes look murderous, but I don't care, I need her to know that Percy is mine but no one else. Just then, a strong sea breeze blow through the window and Poseidon appears out of the mist.

"She is right, you know, you should also stop calling me fish head."

"This is none of your business," My mother said. "Get out of here, Poseidon."

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Why, I am here to support you guys. I'm not going to let smarty pants over there ruin my favorite couple."

When his gaze turns toward me, I mouth the words 'thank you'.

"You don't have to thank me, I am not doing this only for you. I am doing for Percy as well." Poseidon said, "I can see how much you two love each other, it would be a shame to break you guys up over a stupid promise, right?" I nod my head in agreement.

"Perseus, you should have married that nymph instead of coming back to my daughter."

Recognition hit Percy as he stares at my mother in disbelief.

"You are the one who made me say those words to Calypso even thought I didn't want to. You are the one who want me to marry Calypso." Percy said with his mouth wide open.

"And it should have work if not for your stupid father there telling my daughter how to break the spell." She said, "And you, Annabeth, you should have Perseus alone. He can't protect you."

Why is my mother always interfering with my life? I want to live my own life, not to be control by her.

"I don't care if he can't protect me or not. As long as I am with Percy, I don't care."

"Annabeth, you don't understand, I am doing this for you. I just don't want to see you get hurt no more."

"I don't care, mom." I said, "I love Percy, I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"How do you know you are not making a mistake, Annabeth?"

Suddenly, my mind hits a brick wall. I have never even considered that point of view. Am I making a mistake? I love Percy, that's no mistake, but does Percy loves me? _Of course he love you, he spends the last seven years with you through everything_. I thought.

"I am not making a mistake. We both love each other and we will stay that way forever." I said determinedly.

I won't let Percy slip out of my grasp after all we have been through. We are still hugging each other as she studies us intensely for about a minute before her eyes soften,

"Fine, if you think that you are going to be happy with him. I allow. Just don't come to me when he breaks your heart." She said huffing.

"He won't." I whisper to myself.

Just like that, she disappears into thin air, leaving Poseidon and us in the room.

"That was easy, she is usually more persistence than this." Poseidon said.

"I've gotta go back to Olympus too." He said again, "Percy, be nice to Annabeth."

Percy nods his head and Poseidon disappears back into mist and flies out of the window. I haven't realized that Sally and Paul are still standing awkwardly in the living room.

"I am sorry you have to see that, Sally." I said.

"Don't be, I am glad you two are back together again." Sally said, "Just don't let anything stupid break you guys apart. You two have been through much together it would be a shame that something happens."

"Thanks, mom. But can you and Paul please leave us alone for a while. I've something I want to talk to Annabeth about." Percy said.

"Honey, I think we should leave. It seems like the lover birds want to be alone." Paul said, already heading for the door. Sally grabs her jacket and head to the door.

"We are going to stay at a hotel, be back by tomorrow morning."

When they close the door behind them, I ask Percy,

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask putting my hand on my hip, a little bit confuse 'cause I don't know what's he about to say.

Instead of answering, Percy just shrugs and approaches me. He grabs my hands in his and said,

"I am just glad that we are back together again, Annabeth." He said, "You don't know how much I love you and I will never leave you, no matter what, and I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Percy. It's not your fault." I said.

He let go of my hands and wrap his around my waist, I did the same with mine. We stay like this for a few minutes or so, I didn't feel the silent was awkward or anything 'cause I am cuddling with Percy, I actually feel peaceful and safe in his arms. Percy always makes my heart skip a beat whenever he is around, and I love him for it. Suddenly, he blurts out,

"I love you, wise girl." It takes me a few second to recover but I soon said,

"I love you too, seaweed brain."

We are both staring at each other eyes with our forehead touch. Percy eyes always make me feels like I am lost at sea. I guess that mine does the same to him because his expression seems lost too. We slowly lean in and when his lips meet mine, I feel like my brain melt right through my body. I swirl my lip around his and he does the same to mine. As time pass, our kiss grows more heatedly, our tongue dance around with each other and it feels amazing, I can't help but let my hands roam throughout his body. I wrap one hand around his neck then run my other hand down his chest as he shiver against me. It always feels wonderful kissing Percy, he is such a good kisser, needless to say, I am enchanted by his kisses, he is always so gentle and caring, not like some other guy who force themselves on girls. Needing to breathe, I open my eyes and slowly pull away from his lips. As soon as my lips left his, he chuckles.

"What's so funny, seaweed brain?"

"You just said that I am a good kisser."

Oh no, I don't even realize that I blurt my though out loud. I blush a deep shade of red, feeling pretty embarrasses.

"It's okay, wise girl. I think it's pretty cute." Percy said teasingly, "Wise girl said I am a good kisser, wise girl said I am a good kisser…" He said in a melody tone which irritates me even more.

"Don't let it go to your head, seaweed brain." I said.

"Why not?" He said still humming the tone.

"Because you ego is already big enough your head might explode."

"True," He said and I am glad he stops humming, "But did you forget that I am invulnerable so even if I wanted, my head can't explode." He said bursting into laugher.

"Well, you..." I said trying to think of a comeback.

"What's the matter, wise girl? Did a cat got you tongue?"

"Ughh.. YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING BOYFRIEND EVER." I yell.

I turn my back against him and walk away, but he grabs my hand and pulls me back. I lost my balance and fall toward him, but of course he catches me in his arms.

"Where do you think you are going, wise girl?" He said smirking at me.

That's it, my pride has already been wounded enough and I need to gain back some dominance. Without Percy noticing, I push him on the sofa and then straddle him under me before he can get back up. I level my breast in front of his face, making him speechless. Then I start to slowly grind on him, making him whimper slightly.

"Ughh…. Annabeth." He groans.

"Who is the one that can't speak now?" I said, then suddenly, Percy screams,

"Ouch, that really hurts."

Reflex jumps in as I immediately get off him, afraid I have hurt him or something. The instant my butt left his hip, he grabs my hands, push me down on the floor, putting both his knee on either side of me while I am trap under him. A grin slowly forms on his lips.

"I cannot believe you fell for that." He said.

Right then, I really want to punch the hell out of him. How dare he trick me into falling for such a stupid trap like that? More important, how can I be stupid enough to fall for a trick like this? _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._

"You jerk…." I didn't get to finish my sentence because he cuts me off with a kiss. The kiss is slow and passionate, it's fabulously wonderful. All the thought about punching him gone, disappear. Suddenly, I get lift up off the ground and I realize that Percy is carrying us to his room. He gently puts me on the bed, then he crawls on top of me. I wrap my arms around his neck and make him kiss me again. His hand sneaks under my shirt and rub circles on my stomach. Our tongue wrestle with each other, I don't want to give up, either do Percy. Soon, he gets tired of tongue wrestling and kiss my neck, I whimper at when I lost contact with his lips, but moan again when his lip meet my neckline. While Percy is taking his time with his kisses, I take off all my clothing, leaving me in my undergarment. Percy takes his time admiring me,

"You are beautiful, Annabeth." He said looking at my eyes deeply.

"And you got too much cloth on." I said, already ripping his shirt off.

"Slow down, wise girl, I want you to enjoy this."

I listen to him and lay back down on the bed. His hand slowly trail up my thigh as I shiver with anticipation, my stomach is tying knot and I feel lightheaded. I open my eyes and notice that Percy is already out of his clothing, only in his boxer. I reach behind me and unclasp my bra, then I take off my panties and throw them elsewhere. Percy kisses me again and deepen it as time pass. My lips are getting swollen with all the kissing Percy has given me but I don't care, all that matter right now is Percy.

"Are you ready?" I hear him said.

I look down and notice his boxer is already off and he already has a condom on. I nod at Percy and he kisses me as he thrust himself in. Once he is fully inside me, I feel like myself again. I know it's a stupid way to describe it but it true, without Percy, I don't feel like myself. We are both going at the same pace and it feels amazing. After a few more thrust, we come at the same time. I sigh as I turn around and look at Percy. He has collapse next to me as I grab his cheek and kiss him one more time before sleep consume me.

"I love you, wise girl."

"I love you too, seaweed brain."

* * *

**AN: Hello. A shout out to all those people who review, favorite, and follow my story. I am really happy so many people like my story, even though some of you aren't very nice with the review.****This is my first fanfiction story so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**I know this chapter is kind of short, but I promise you that the next chapter is going to be longer. **

**-ninjason**


	11. First date turns into Hangman

**Disclaimer****: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing.**

**Chapter 11**

_**Percy**_

I awake to the sound of door knob turning, but decide to ignore it since I know its mom and Paul. Looking up at the ceiling, memories of last night rush back to me. I look beside me and admire her beautiful face. She stirs in her sleep as I wipe a strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

"Purrce…" She mumbles as she grabs my waist tighter.

I chuckle at her sleepiness. She is always so beautiful, too beautiful to deserve me. I have always wonder, what make her love me so much. Doubt form in my mind as I thought she should be with someone else better. I mean, I am not smart, I am not funny, and I am not strong enough to protect her. I have proven that by letting her get hurt by the Telchine and Calypso. She doesn't deserve me at all. I have been thinking so hard that I don't even realize a pair of lips on mine.

"Good morning, seaweed brain. What are you think about?" She said smiling sleepily as she pulls away.

"It's nothing, wise girl." I lie and she snuggles closer to me.

We stay silent for a minute or so, but the door to my room opens, revealing my mom standing in the doorway, looking very amusing. Annabeth still haven't realized that my mom is look right at us. I shake her gently as I possibly could and she slowly gets up, taking the sheet with her to cover herself.

"Can we sleep for a while longer, I am really tired." She moans.

"Uhh... I don't think that a good idea." I said eyeing my mom.

She follows my stare and finally notices Sally leaning on the doorframe, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Who's that?" Annabeth said, I guess her eyes still haven't clear up yet.

After rubbing her eyes, she looks at my mom with a horrifying, confuse, and embarrass expression. Her whole body jerks awake.

"Oh god! Sally!" she said and tightens the sheets around her, "We weren't doing anything, we were just… sleeping together." She blurts out.

"Yeah, I can totally see that you two were just sleeping together." She said sarcastically pointing to the sheet that Annabeth is grabbing for her dear life. "Come on, breakfast is ready, get dress."

After she left the room, Annabeth punches my shoulder really hard, her eyes looks murderous. Even though I am invulnerable, she sometimes still scares the hell out of me.

"Why in hades didn't you wake me up, Percy?" She half whisper, half yelling at me.

"Hey, it not my fault, I honestly never thought she would come in here."

"Ugh, you head is full of kelp." She said as she gets off the bed to find her clothing.

As I look at her getting dress, my though drift off. She had been with me ever since I was twelve, all this years, I have been nothing but a bad friend to her. I never did care about her feeling when Luke turn evil, or let her get emotionally hurt when I stay at Calypso's island. Even after all this, she still wants to stay by my side. I need to let her know that I love her, that I can't live without her.

"How about I make it up to you?" I said already having a plan in my head.

"What are you talking about?" She said confused.

"How about I make it up to you by bring you to the movies and then a nice dinner after that?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Sure, we never did have a proper date, after all, we were staying at camp all those years after the war ended." I said, "So, what do you say?"

She pretends to think about it for a second before nodding her head,

"Of course, Percy, I love that." She smiles as I smile.

Her smile always takes my breath away, I can't believe she has such an effect on me. After getting dress, _she takes one of my shirt again 'cause she can't find hers from yesterday, _I wait for her to clean up in the bathroom. On the corner of my eye, I spot Paul in his study, probably grading papers from his students. I know that sneaking up on people isn't right, but I couldn't help myself as I slowly creep up behind Paul. I am about a centimeter away from him when he suddenly turns around and yell,

"Boom!" I stumble a few feet back and land straight on my butt. I can tell that he's trying hard not to laugh.

"Real mature, Paul." I said as I get back up.

"You are calling me immature? You are the one who sneak up on me."

"Touché" He waits for a few second before saying,

"So, are you guys being safe?"

"What!"

"I ask you, are you and Annabeth being safe."

Shit, how does he know about what Annabeth and I did last night? The only reason he knows is… _oh, thanks, mom. _I thought sarcastically. I definitely have to remind myself to have a talk with mom about privacy.

"Yes, Paul. We are being safe."

"Good, I don't want you doing something you will regret later on."

"Percy, tell Paul that breakfast is ready." My mom yells from across the kitchen.

"Go tell her that I will be out in a minute." He said as I left the room without another word.

Closing the door behind me, I head toward the kitchen. Not even a step, I bump into Annabeth coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey there, seaweed brain."

"Heyyy…" I said a little unprepared to what I saw.

She is smoking hot, not that she is not beautiful before, but right now, she's like a goddess. I stare at her, my overlarge t-shirt hang loosely on her shoulder and her short shorts, making me feel like she is wearing nothing underneath. With what she is wearing, of course I am fighting a lost battle with my hormones.

"Uhh, Percy, why are you staring at me?"

Without thinking, I grab her hand and lead her to back into the bathroom.

"Percy, what are you…" She didn't finish her sentence because I slam her against the close door behind us. Her chest heaving up and down making my hormones goes even crazier. She looks confuse until I slam my lips against hers, gently pushing me away, she said,

"Are you crazy, we can't do it here, you parents are right outside!"

I shrug and approach her again as she holds my t-shirt tight, trying to stretch it so it covers her shorts.

"And you aren't helping, Annabeth."

"Well, don't look, seaweed brain."

I reach behind her and lock the door trapping us in the room, lifting her hands up, I pin them above her head, then I press my body against hers, making her moan. I can feel her resolve getting weaker and when I kiss her, I know she has fallen under my grasp. Moving my lips against her, it feels indescribable.

We deepen the kiss with our tongue as she fights for dominance with me, saliva dripping down our mouth. When a breath is finally needed, I let go of her lips and kiss from her cheek down to her neck.

"Ahh… Percy…." She softly moans.

She frees her hands from my grasp and wraps it around my neck, encouraging me to kiss her more. I lifted her hip up and carry her to the sink, setting her down on it, she wraps her legs around my waist and I feel myself getting hard. My hands tangle in her silky blond hair as hers runs through mine. Letting go of her hair, I sneak my hand under her shirt. Just when I am about to lift it up, I hear my mom say,

"Percy, what are you doing?"

I immediately stop what I am about to do. _Shit, we are caught. _The doorway exposes both my parents standing there, smirking. Annabeth give me a look that totally said, _"I told you we shouldn't do this." _I give her back a look that said, _"You went along with it." _She just rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh, look, isn't that cute. They are having an eye to eye conversation." Mom said grinning.

"We were just making out, mom." I said.

"Just making out? Please, I can totally see what you are about to do. We have been standing here for five minutes and you two haven't even notice that the door opened." She replies and then I suddenly thought of a comeback. Smirking, I said,

"As I recall, I remember that you and Paul were also making out in the kitchen yesterday." The grin on both their face disappear.

"Touché." She said, "Let's get to breakfast now before it gets cold."

They walk away, leaving me and Annabeth in the bathroom. She suddenly smacks me on the back of my head and I flinch at the sudden contact.

"What was that for?"

"That was for making me went along with you." She said, "And this…" She grabs my cheek and brings me in for a kiss. "Is for making me feel good."

Paralyze at what she just said, she laughs and said,

"Come on, let's get some breakfast."

She grabs my hand and led me to the kitchen. On the table, there are four plates of blue bacon and eggs and four glass of orange juice. Just smelling them makes my stomach growl. I sit on one of the seat and start munching away. Through the whole meal, I catch Annabeth stealing glance from me while she sometimes catches me stealing glance from her. When our eyes finally meet, we smile at each other.

"For god sake, would you two please eat your meal instead of playing a 'can you catch me staring at you' game." Paul said.

I blush a deep shade of red while Annabeth and mom just laugh. After the meal, I walk into my room and lock the door behind me. Using my powers, I created a mist out of thin air as I grab a golden drachma and throw it in.

"Oh Iris, goddess of Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Nico, son of Hades."

As the image shows up, I see that Nico is still sleeping, not wanting to startle him, I softly whisper,

"Nico, wake up."  
Instead of slowly getting up, he jumps up and falls out of bed with a loud thump.

"Ouch!" He said then look at me through the IM, "What do you want, Percy?"

As I finally get a good look at him, he looks a little paranoid and has buries all over his face, like someone as punched him a few days ago.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"Ask Thalia, I don't want to tell."

The instant that he said her name, I know what happened. She has been giving him her infamous death threat and now he is all paranoid. I guess she did punch the hell out of him for messing up in the fight against Atlas. I chuckle.

"It's not funny, Percy. I can't get any sleep over this pass days. It's not funny." He said, "Anyway, why did you IM me?"

"Listen, I want you to come with me to buy something."

"Why can't you just buy it yourself?" He said a little annoy.

"I need your opinion on it, so shadow travels yourself to the front of my house."

"Fine, Percy, but if it's anything boring, you are buying me a cheeseburger."

"Why would you want a cheeseburger?" I ask, "Never mind, I don't want to know. Just come here soon."

The message disappear when Nico wipe his hands over it. I sigh as I head to the back of my room, I open my secret stash of money where I have keeping since I discover that I was a half blood. There is a totally of about 200 dollars in there. I sigh again, maybe this isn't enough. _Screw it._ I thought as I stuff the money inside my pocket. I left my room and notice that mom and Annabeth is laughing in the kitchen, _they are probably talking about my baby years_. I thought as I walk over to them, when Annabeth notice me standing next to them, she stop laughing and giggle under her breath.

"Mom, I thought we talk about this."

"Sorry, I guess it slip out of my head." She replies and asks, "You are all dress up, where are you going?"

"Somewhere." I said and before they could ask anything more, I slip out the door to the front of our apartment. Nico is already waiting for me and he looks really annoy.

"What are we buying, Percy?"

"An engagement ring."

"Good, let get it over with…." My words finally sink in and he stare at me in disbelief "Wait, you are proposing to Annabeth?" I nod.

"Oh my god, you are proposing to… Mmmph." I clasp my hand over his mouth to stop him from talking.

"Be quite, she is upstairs."

He shot me a look that said _I'll be quite _and I roll my eye at him.

When we reach the mall, I went inside a jewelry store and begin looking around.

"Hi, how may I help you?" I look up and said,

"Hi, I am looking for…." I said. This girl looks awfully similar, red hair, freckle face, green eyes. Realizing who this is, I said, "Rachel?"

"Percy? Nico? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Percy is here to get Anna…" I cut Nico off.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"My parents made me get a job, so I don't expect to be back in camp for a while." She said a little sadden, "Now answer my question, why are you two inside a jewelry store?" She said eyeing us suspiciously. Realizing what she means, I said,

"I am not gay!" I must have say it pretty loud 'cause everyone in the store turns and look at me weirdly.

"Just making sure, Percy." Now it's my turn to eye her weirdly.

"Anyway, are you buying something for Annabeth?"

"How did you know?"

"In case you haven't notice, I am a girl, I can tell stuff like this." She said, "What are you getting for her, as I recall, it's not her birthday or anything." She said taking a sip from her water bottle.

"An engagement ring."

Suddenly, I feel water splash in front of my face, I look up and notice Rachel is choking from the water she is about to drink before she spits it all over my face.

"Thanks, Rachel." I said sarcastically.

"YOU ARE PROPOSING?" She asks me, her expression looks bewilder.

"Why else would I get an engagement ring if I don't plan on proposing to her?"

"Oh my gosh, we… we have to get you the best ring ever!" She said, "Follow me."

After about an hour of choosing which ring to get, I spot one that really caught my attention. The ring itself is nothing fantastic, but it's the color on the diamond what's interest me the most, the outer layer of the diamond is cover with an emerald green color while there is a hint of grey in the center. Instantly, I know I found the right ring.

"That's a replica of the ring Helen and Paris wore during the Trojan War. I can see why you like it so much." Rachel said.

"How much is it?"

"Don't worried about the money, Percy." She said, "I will ask my dad to buy it for you, as I gift for saving us all from the titan, also as I pay back for making me work in here." I laugh at her comment as she puts the ring in the ring box.

"Good luck, Percy."

"Thanks, Rachel." I said and we left the store.

As we are walking back home, Nico suddenly said,

"Percy, have you heard about the things going on at camp right now."

"Why? I only left for a day and something already happened in camp?"

"You little incident with Calypso is spread through the whole camp, everyone is talking about it." He said, "Calypso seems to be ignore by everybody, even Chiron has been giving her the cold shoulder lately." I nod my head, trying to hide my emotion inside.

In truth, I actually feel really bad for her, I mean, she only did what she did because she loves me and wanted to be with me. I haven't even realize that I am in the front of our apartment building as Nico said,

"Good luck on the proposal, you are going to need it." Then he disappears into the shadow.

I walk back up the stairs and open the door to my apartment. Paul and Sally must have gone out because there was no one else except for Annabeth sitting on the couch watching TV. I walk softly next to Annabeth and note that she is asleep. Looking at the clock, it reads 2:30. _I still got some time to spare. _I thought. Carefully not to wake her up, I lift her up in my arms and gentle setting her back down on the bed in my room. After I change back into my pajamas, I crawl under the covers with her and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up without the warmth of Annabeth, getting up from my bed, I walk out of the room and in to the living room. Annabeth is sitting on the couch, looking at a photo album. When she notice me, she gestures me to sit next to her.

"What's you looking at?" I ask as I sit next to her.

"It's a photo album, it's empty right now but it will soon be fill with pictures." She said happily.

"Did my mom tell you where she has gone?"

"She said she is going to Montauk with Paul, they will be back by tomorrow morning."

"Ok then, let get ready."

"Ready for what?" She said confused.

"Our date, remember?"

"But I don't have a dress."

"Don't worried, I've got it cover." I said as I bring out a box from my room. "Go ahead, open it."

As she rips out the package, her eye widen at the item in the box.

"You like it? My mom brought it for me when I went to the school dance before the war started, I never give it to anyone because I never gotten a date."

She lifts the dress out of the box and admires it.

"Oh, Percy, I love it." I smile at her.

"Come on, let's get dress than we can go to dinner."

Annabeth brings her dress to the bathroom while I get change in my room. Luckily, I still keep the tux from my school dance. Looking at my messy hair, I try to comb it a little bit, but of course it still messy after five minutes. I sigh out loud and leave my room as I wait for Annabeth to come out. Sitting on the couch, I begin to think about the proposal. I_s she even going to say yes? Am I making things too fast for her? _Someone interrupt my thought when I feel a pair of hands wrap around my eyes,

"Guess who is it?" She said.

"If I get it right, do I get a reward?" I ask.

"Yes you do."

"Let's see, Rachel?"

"Nope."

"Thalia?"

"Nope."

"Annie?"

Suddenly, her hands left my eyes and smack me in the back of my head.

"I told you, I hate that nickname." She said crossing her arm around her chest.

I turn around and absorb the sight in front of me. The dress looks beautiful on her, the green dress stops at her knee and her cleavage is not showing a lot, which makes her even more charming. She has no makeup on which is just the way I like it, more Annabeth like.

"Since I got it right, where is my reward?"

"Right here."

The kiss we share is sweet and wonderful, then it got more heated as time pass.

"I think we should stop, or else we wouldn't be able to leave the house for dinner." She laughs at my comment. "Funny, seaweed brain. Let go."

She intertwines her arms with mine as we decent down the stairs. We are talking about everything and nothing at all as we walk to the restaurant.

"Come on, Percy, tell me where you have gone."

"No, Annabeth, I am not telling you."

She pouts and make a puppy dog face, trying to soften me up. It actually works until I slam myself mentally.

"I am not telling you where I went."

"Fine, don't tell me, I'll find out soon enough." _Yes you will. _I thought.

The restaurant soon comes into view, it's nothing fancy for a diner in New York City, but Annabeth seems to like it very much.

"Hi, I like a table for two." I said

"Would you like your table outside or inside?" The receptionist said.

"Doesn't matter." Annabeth said.

She comes back a while later and said,

"I am sorry, the only table we have right now is on the balcony, is that okay?"

"Sure." Annabeth and I said together.

"Follow me then."

She leads us to the back of the restaurant and up the spiral staircase. The balcony has the whole view of the city and it's beautiful. The waiter takes our order as we sit on the balcony, enjoying the view of the city. I turn my attention back to Annabeth and it's sure breathtaking, the candle light makes her blond hair shine under the moonlight, her grey eyes sparkle like glitter.

"You look beautiful, Annabeth."

"You don't look too bad yourself, seaweed brain."

"Care to dance with me?" I blurt out.

"What? I don't know how to dance, beside, we have no music."

"Come on, I will teach you."

I get up from my chair and hold out my hand for Annabeth, she sighs and takes my hand in hers. I grab her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck, then I lead her as we sway around, left and right, left and right.

"See, it's not that hard, you are already doing it." She blushes at my comment.

She rests her head on my chest as I think there is not a moment better than the moment we have right now. Wanting to try something different, I take her hand and try to spin her around, she did it for a few seconds before she stumbles on my foot and falls in to my arms.

"I am sorry, Percy, I'm…."

The very second her eyes meet mine, she stops talking and slowly lean in, just when we are about to kiss, someone said,

"Oh, look, it's my favorite couple."

Both of us sigh in annoyance, _why do we always get interrupted just when things are about to happen? _Realizing who interrupted us, I said,

"What do you want, Aphrodite?"

"Oh nothing, just want to tell Annabeth that you got her a riii…." Realizing that Aphrodite is about to reveal my plan for tonight, I immediately yell, "NO!"

"I'm just teasing, Percy." Aphrodite said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Annabeth said, perplex.

"Well, Percy got something very special plan for you tonight." She said, "Good luck, my dear."

She disappears in a mist of perfume as Annabeth looks at me weirdly, giving me a face like _what are you planning, seaweed brain?_

"You will see soon enough, wise girl." I said and she rolls her eyes at me again.

The waiter soon comes with our food and we eat silently, my eyes never left hers and hers never left mine. Wanting to make her laugh, I wiggle my eyebrows as she laughs hysterically, causing her to spill food from her mouth to her chin. I chuckle at her clumsiness as she wipes the food off her chin with a napkin. After we finish, I pay the waiter as me and Annabeth leave the restaurant,

"Well, that was a good meal." I said and she nods in agreement, "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Anything you want, Percy. I don't care."

The cinema is not that far, only a few blocks away. We purchase our tickets, popcorn, and drinks before going inside the theater. The movie is called "The Lucky one", none of us know what's the movie is about so this should be interesting. As we wait for the film to start, both of us reach for the popcorn at the same time and when our hands touch, I swear sparks fly. Smiling at her, I grab some from the bowl and feed it to her, she gladly opens her mouth and munch on the popcorn. Then she grabs some too and feed it to me. Just when she is about to put the popcorn in my mouth, she immediately pulls away,

"Psych." I sigh in annoyance.

"You are such a tease, Annabeth."

"And you love me for it." I lightly laugh at her remark.

As soon as the movie started, I reach over the chair and wrap my arm around her shoulder. She looks up at me, smiling as she rest her head on my shoulder. The movie isn't that bad, it about some guy in the marine who meet this girl and they fall in love together. The only funny part is that the girl name is Beth. This gives me a new nickname for Annabeth, Bethy. After the movie finish, I notice that she has fallen asleep on my shoulder.

"Annabeth, wake up." I softly whisper in her ear.

"Umm… Percy?" She said sleepily.

"Come on, the movie ended, let's go home."

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

As we are walking back home, I take out my IPod and plug my headphones in. Annabeth looks at me warningly.

"We can't use a phone, Percy." She said, "Remember?"

"This is not a phone, wise girl. It's an IPod." I said, "Who is the wise one now?"

"I am! Is just that I don't really know about technology and stuff." She said.

"Are you saying that there is actually one thing I am smarter than you?"

"Shut up, seaweed brain." I smirk at her and she smiles.

For the rest of the way home, we listen to Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran, it turns out that both of our favorite singer is Taylor and Ed. I swear I hear her sniff a tear when Ed song "A Team" played. Once we reach the apartment, I grab a glass of water from the kitchen while Annabeth rest on the couch. I join her a second later and she said,

"I am bore, Percy. Let's play something."

"How about Hangman?" I said as I bring a piece of paper out.

"Seriously, that's like a three years old game."

"Are you scared?" She's taken back by my comment.

"You are on, seaweed brain." She said, "You go first so I can prove to you that I am better than you."

"Alright." I said as I draw the lines for the letters and the gallows.

"How about an A?" She said.

"A? Who the heck guess A?" I said.

"Why not?" She said a little annoy."

"Because A is not an original letter." I said as she stares at me with a stun expression.

Realizing what I have said, I quickly recover,

"Not that you name is not original." Her expression soften as she said,

"You are lucky I didn't punch you just then."

"I try."

"So, did I get it?" She said.

"Yeah, one letter." I said as I scribble the letter.

_ _ _A_ _ _

"How about an N?"

"Ha! You got it wrong." I said as I draw the little head.

"Wait, no. I meant to say U?" She said.

"Nope, too late." I said.

"Fine. I guess R." She said.

"How did you...?" I said, "Lucky."

I write the letter down on the piece of paper.

_ _ _ARR_ _ _

"Just so you know, wise girl, you aren't going to beat me." I said.

"We will see about that." She said, "An L"

"Nice job, you actually knows how to spell."

"Shut up." She said.

_LL _ _ARR_ _ _

"An U."

"Didn't you already guess U?"

_LL _U _ARR_ _ _

"M."

_LL _U MARR_ M_ _

"D."

"Wrong." I draw a body for the hangman.

"Alright, a W."

"Cheater." I mutter under my breath.

"What did you say?" I gulp.

"Nothing."

W_LL _U MARR_ M_ _

"Y."

"Alright, you got it right." She looks proud at herself.

W_LL Y_U MARRY M_ _

"O."

W_LL YOU MARRY M_ _

"T."

"Sorry, wise girl, it seems that I am going to win this game." I said as I draw both arms.

"It's not over yet, I still have one chance." She said. "I."

WILL YOU MARRY M_ _

"How about an E?"

Will YOU MARRY ME _

"Last letter, think carefully." I said as she thinks about it for a second.

"P."

"Yes, I win." I said as I fist bump the air.

"What, no way, you cheat."

"I don't cheat like you, Bethy."

"What did you just called me?"

"Bethy. That's my new nickname for you."

"Whatever, Percy. What's the last letter?"

I scribble the last letter on the sheet and hand it to her.

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

The instant she read it, she said,

"That's not right, you can't put a question mark on….." The words on the paper finally sink into her brain as she looks up at me, her eyes fill with mix emotion. I smile slyly at her. _It's now or never._ I though as I Knee down on one knee in front of her. I take one of her hands in mine and said,

"Annabeth, you know that I am no good at speeches. So I am just going to blurt it out." I said, "Remember the first time we met, you said I drool in my sleep. You want to know what's my first impression on you? I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. Even before the war, I thought of you as maybe even more than a friend. I love your golden blond hair, your mesmerizing grey eyes, your laugh, your smile, your smart ass. All those summers I have spend with you on quests, I don't regret a moment of it. You are my life now, Annabeth. I can't live without you."

I reach inside my pocket and takes out the ring box. I open the box and Annabeth gasps at the ring inside. Her eyes are teary and I fear that she is going to say no.

"Will you marry me, Annabeth?"

* * *

**AN: First of all, I am so happy about 20,000 people viewed my story, you guys are awesome. Second, I am sorry I leave you in a cliffhanger in this chapter, I just have to do it. Third of all, I want to say that the whole hangman idea is not mine, it belongs to Cap'NCupcake. Oh, and also, please review a lot. That's all I have to say. **

**-ninjason**


	12. A New Beginning with a PUPPY!

**Disclaimer****: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing.**

**Chapter 12**

_**Annabeth**_

"That's not right, you can't put a question mark on….."

The words on the paper finally sink into my brain as I look up at Percy. _Did he just propose? T_o say I am shock is an understatement, I am horrified. He gets down on one knee in front of me and takes one of my hands.

"Annabeth, you know that I am no good at speeches. So I am just going to blurt it out." He said, "Remember the first time we met, you said I drool in my sleep. You want to know what's my first impression on you? I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. Even before the war, I thought of you as maybe even more than a friend. I love your golden blond hair, your mesmerizing grey eyes, your laugh, your smile, your smarty ass. All those summers I have spent with you, I don't regret a moment of it. You are my life now, Annabeth. I can't live without you."

He reaches inside his pocket and take out a small box, I gasp when I saw the ring inside, the diamond's outer layer has the color of an emerald green while the inside has a hint of grey. It's beautiful.

"Will you marry me, Annabeth?"

All of a sudden, I thought about the last seven years that I have spent with Percy. How he always protect me under any circumstances. How he always makes me laugh and giggle whenever he jokes around. Back then on the quest for the lightning bolt, I never thought of Percy anything more than a friend. If anyone said that we would end up being a couple, I would have said that they are either drunk or crazy in the heard. But look at us now, adults, madly in love with each other, and oh yeah, Percy just propose to me. Tears form in my eyes as I jump at him, he falls back causing us to both stumble on the ground. As soon as my eyes meet his, I stop thinking and let my feeling take over. Leaning down, I kiss him long and passionately, he returns the kiss and I know that from now on, we will never leave each other, no matter what.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He asks.

"Yes, seaweed brain, I'll marry you." Tears are still in my eyes as I kiss him again.

The kiss we share is sweet and loving, it always been like that with Percy. _I just said yes, I can't believe I am going to be Mrs. Jackson soon. _Five minutes, ten minutes, half an hour and my lips are still on Percy. Time seems to slow down and I become oblivious to the world around me. When we pull apart, I finally get a good look at him, his messy hair that I always love so much, his mesmerizing emerald green eyes that I always get lost in them, his define muscle that makes me melt underneath his touch, there is so many thing I love about him that I can't even describe them all. He reaches for my left hand and carefully places the ring on my ring finger. I bring my hand up and admire this little object that's going to change both of our life forever.

"I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you too, Percy."

* * *

Waking up in the morning is not my style, plus waking up on someone chest heaving up and down while you are straddling him is not comforting at all. I get up lazily and starch my arm above my head, an exhausted sigh escape my lips and I look down at the person I was sleeping on, Percy. Memories of last night rush back to me and I smile happily to myself. I can't believe we fall asleep in the same position we were in yesterday. Percy shifts slightly and his eyes slowly open.

"Good morning, wise girl, or should I say, soon to be Mrs. Jackson."

"Shut up, I am not Mrs. Jackson, not yet anyway." He smirks at me then said,

"Come on, let's get ready for the day, I want to get out of this tux, it so itchy."

I get off his lap and pull him up with me. We were inside his room and change back to our regular clothing.

"Let's fresh up and cook some breakfast, I am hungry." He said.

After cleaning up myself in the bathroom, I bring some bacon and eggs from the refrigerator and begin cooking them on the frying pan. Percy sneaks up on me and I gasp when he wrap his arms around my waist while resting his head on my shoulder. I shiver as electric shock runs down my spine whenever I feel so close to Percy.

"What are you cooking?" He said and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Bacon and eggs, seaweed brain." I said, "You want to help?"

"Sure, I always love helping my fiancée." I smile at the word 'fiancée'.

Turn out, Percy is much more of a trouble maker than a helper.

"Watch, I am going to be like those real chef who flip their food in the air."

"Seaweed brain, watch it, you are going to…."

_Great, now we don't have anything to eat. _I thought as all the food from the frying pan goes flying through the air and on to the floor with a loud _Splat_!

"Oops." He said.

"Oh my god, Percy. Now we don't have anything to eat."

"At least there is still orange juice."

"How am I supposed to get full just with orange juice?" I said and cross my arm around my chest. Percy looks at me like he just had the greatest idea in the world.

"There is something else we could eat."

"And what is that, seaweed brain." I ask the geniuses in front of me.

Before I get an answer, Percy slams his lip against me in a heated kiss. I gasp at his forcefulness and instantly melt into him. My legs are getting weaker by every second. Percy lifts me up on the kitchen island and sneaks his hands underneath my shirt. I moan when he begins rubbing circle on my stomach while kissing my neck and collarbone. _So that what he meant by eating something else. _I thought as I gladly went along with him and fumble with the button on his jeans. Unfortunately, we have to stop 'cause I hear the keys plug into the apartment door, Percy quickly step away from me just as Sally and Paul step inside their house and notice me sitting on the kitchen counter while Percy lean uncomfortably on the refrigerator.

"We brought breakfast." Paul said to us, but then diverts his gaze to the food on the floor.

"Why are there bacon and eggs on the floor?" Sally asks as soon as she sees us, "More importantly, why is your hair a mess, Annabeth?"

"Umm… I just woke up?" I don't mean for it to sound like a question, but it did.

Sally looks at me weirdly as if demanding an answer.

"Alright, Alright, I was making out with Percy until you guys decide to interrupt us." I said, throwing my hands up in surrender.

"Why don't you two clean up the mess then you can join us for breakfast." Paul said.

"Ok, dad, we will be out in a minute." Percy said.

Jumping off the counter, Percy and I grab some napkins and begin cleaning up the mess.

"This is all your fault, Percy." I said as I hit him on his shoulder.

He looks sheepish and rubs the spot where I hit him. After we clean up the mess, we join Sally and Paul on the dining table. Percy grabs a bun and a sausage, creating a hot dog and starts munching on it like a mad man. I laugh incredibly hard when Percy decides to wiggle the sausage in his mouth. Sally and Paul both chuckle at his silliness.

"So, how was your night with Annabeth, Percy?" Sally asks.

"Oh, it was great." He said smiling at me and I smile back.

Sally and Paul exchange a confused glace at each other, but decide to ignore it.

"Are you two going back to camp anytime soon?" Paul asks.

I haven't really thought about that. Do I really want to go back to camp? What about Percy? Does he want to go back to camp? What about Calypso? Is she still there? There is no way I am going to bring Percy back to camp with me if Calypso is still around. Before I can answer, Percy cuts in and said,

"I actually think that we should get our own place." He said and at an instant, I choke on the hot dog I am eating. _What the heck he just said? Did he just say that we should get our own place? Wait a minute, did he say 'we', _"Since we are engaged and all."

Now it's Sally's and Paul's turn to choke on the hot dog they are eating.

"You guys are what?" They shout at the top of their lungs.

Instead of answering, he lifts my left hand up and shows them the ring on my finger. I blush very hard as Sally stare at the little object, speechless.

"Wow," Paul said, "I don't think I've expected that."

Sally is still awestruck, but then she regains composer and said,

"Annabeth. Percy. Are you guys sure at what you are doing?" She said, "Don't get me wrong, I am really happy for the two of you, but are you sure that you are making the right decision?"

"We love each other. Nothing is going to change that." Percy said.

She studies us for a second before saying,

"Well, in that case, I am really happy for you and Annabeth."

"I am happy for you two too. But how are you supposed to get a place of your own, Percy?" Paul asks.

"We can find jobs, it will be easy."

"Seaweed brain, do you know how hard it is to find a job?" I said.

"Not really, I can be a lifeguard since my power over water." He said, "And you can become what you always dream of becoming."

"An architect?"

"Yeah, you worked on those statues on Olympus, why not?" He said, "Just imagine, a building or a memorial name after you, or even a new statue better than the Statue of Liberty."

"We would be able to move out in like a month."

"I don't know, Percy. I mean, I haven't even gone to college."

"Come on, wise girl. Please?" He said giving me his infamous puppy dog face.

"Alright, you don't have to beg, Percy. I will try."

He smiles at me with triumph on his face, I roll my eye at him.

After we finish breakfast and resting on the couch, I realize that I have been wearing the same clothes for two days now. _Oh man, I probably smell. _

"Percy, I don't have any clothes with me, they are all back in camp." I said.

"Don't worried, my mom can probably drive us there and get it."

"Not 'us', just me." I said.

"Why can't I come with you?"

I want to say_ 'Because Calypso is still in camp, that's why I can't let you go', _but instead I said,

"I want you to go find you job as a lifeguard. Besides, it's my clothes, I should go get it."

Percy looks at me questionably, as if he gets what's my real motivation is, but then he ignores it and said,

"Just be careful, I don't want you getting into trouble." He said.

"I promise I will be careful, Percy. Don't worried."

* * *

On the way to camp, I feel really nervous. _What if Calypso is still at camp? She probably is. How the heck am I going to confront her? What is everyone going to say when I get back?_

"Don't worried, Annabeth. I am sure it will be fine." Sally said as she makes a right turn to camp.

"I know, Sally, but I can't help but feel nervous about it."

"Just remember, not everything is what it seems."

_Great, is she trying to confuse me even more? Calypso took Percy away from me, that's no mistake, so what does she mean by 'not everything is what it seems'? _

"We are here, Annabeth."

"Thanks, just wait here while I get my stuff."

"Where else am I going to go?" She said.

I roll my eyes at her, then I realize that I've been rolling my eyes a lot lately. _Snap out of it, Annabeth. You are just getting your clothes, don't interact with anyone. _As I enter inside the border of camp, I run straight to Poseidon cabin. People are whispering under their breath when I pass by them, but I don't care. Luckily, I reach the cabin and shut the door behind me before anyone can ask me any question. While I am gathering a bunch of stuff inside my suitcase, I heard a knock on the door. Sighing, I force myself to said,

"Come in." I said as Chiron let himself in the cabin.

_Wonderful! _I thought sarcastically. _Now I've got to explain myself. _I sigh again as I turn around and face him.

"Hey, Chiron." I said nonchalantly, "Just here to get my clothes."

"Is Percy here?" He asks, always straight to the point.

"No, I came by myself."

"Where are you staying?"

"At Sally's apartment." I reply.

"Listen, I am going to be straight with you." He said, "I didn't know what I was doing, something was controlling me back when Percy asks me to… well, you know."

"It's okay, Chiron. Everything is fine now." I said.

Then an awkward silent falls between us. Feeling very uncomfortable, I said,

"Uhh, Sally is waiting for me, I better go."

"Oh, sure, Annabeth, you should go."

I walk outside the cabin and the first person I see is the person I least want to see. She has puffy red eyes, like she has been crying nonstop for days now and her hair is totally a mess. Her dress is torn in some places and when she looks up at me, I know she has been getting beat up bad 'cause she has bruises all over her face. I was about to feel sorry for her when I realize who she is, Calypso. Not know what to do, I just walk past her. Part of me really wants to punch the hell out of her for messing with me and Percy. But I promise Percy that I wouldn't cause any trouble, and I just can't bring myself to yell at her because she looks just as hurt as I was when Percy was taken away from me.

"Annabeth, wait." She said and I stop dead on my track.

"I know that nothing I say is going to change anything I did, but please just listen to me." She said and I put my hands on my hip, letting her speak, "I am sorry, Annabeth. I… have no right to take Percy away from you. I know what I did was wrong, and there is nothing that can make up for what I did. I broke my promise to the both of you, but here I am, asking you to find it deep in your heart to forgive me."

Forgive her? How can I possibly forgive her for trying to break us apart? Still, there is this nagging voice in my head that keeps telling me that she has went through enough and that I should give her a break.

"Will you? Can you forgive me after all that I have done to you?"

"I…" I hesitate. "Sorry, I just can't."

After she heard those words, she put her head in her hands and sobs terribly.

"I… under… stand…" She stutters.

Not knowing what to do, I walk pass her and up the hill back to highway. Something forces me to look back and I see Calypso knees down on the grass, crying her eyes out. I again ignore that nagging feeling in my heart and hop inside Sally's car.

"Did you get all your stuff?" She asks.

"Yeah, but before you head home, do you know any friend of yours who also has a job as an architect?"

"Well, I know some of them who are also an architect? Why?"

"'cause I want to surprise Percy when I get back."

* * *

"Come on, I really need this job."

"I am sorry, but we don't hire people who didn't even go to college." He said snickering at the part where I didn't go to college.

"Fine, but you are missing out on a great offer."

"I am sure we can find some better offer." He said, almost laughing.  
I sigh, this is the third job interview, and still no one wants to hire me. I am really getting the feeling that I won't be able to get this job as an architect.

"No luck?" Sally asks as I enter the car.

"All of them said the same thing." I said, "_Oh, I see that you didn't go to college, I am afraid I cannot hire you. _I mean, come on, I am a daughter of Athena for god's sake. I am probably smarter than all of them combine."

Sally chuckle at me remark and said,

"Well, there is still one more place we could try?"

"Sure, I won't get the job anyway." I said huffing.

During the interview, the woman looks at me weirdly after she finishes reading my profile. Instead of saying what I think she is about to say, she hands me a test on the table. Confused, I said,

"What is this?"

"I see that you didn't go to college, but you are smart, so I will give you a chance." She said, "Take the test, then we will see if you are really capable of being an architect."

I can't believe the test is so easy, I finish it in fifteen minutes as she quickly looks over the question. After she examine everything, she said,

"As expected from a daughter of Athena, you are really smart."

_Wait a minute, how did she know that I am a daughter of Athena, the only reasonable explanation is that it's a… _Immediately, I reach for my knife and hold a defensive position. She laughs at my sudden instinct and walk toward me.

"Stay back, don't come any closer." I said.

_Strange that she didn't turn into its true form. _I thought. As she becomes closer, I swing my knife upward, trying to cut her in the torso, but then something unexpected happen, she sidesteps, grab my wrist that's holding the knife and twist, I yelp in pain as my knife drop out of my hand.

"But I think you still need some training in combat."

"Who are you?" I demand.

"Pamela, daughter of Athena."

"You are a demigod?" She nods.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" She said, "I work here, of course I have to be here."

I try moving my wrist, but it hurt.

"Ouch, did you really have to twist my wrist that hard?"

"What?" She said smirking, "You are the one who want to slice me up into pieces."

I ignore that comment as we both went back to our seat.

"So, you have become pretty famous."

"What do you mean?"

"You are Percy Jackson's girlfriend, right?"

"How… how did you know Percy?" I ask suspiciously.

"Are you kidding me? The whole world of demigod knows about Percy after the second titan war. Who wouldn't know about him after defeating a whole army of monster lead by the titan?" She said, "He is really something."

After explaining everything to me, I understand that this whole company is build upon demigod, more specificity, demigods of Athena. I just can't believe this whole company is dedicated to our mother.

"I look forward working with you, Annabeth." She said, "Say hi to Percy for me." I smile at her for a respond.

I walk out of the building and back inside Sally's car. All the while thinking how Percy is going to get a kick in the ass when I tell him that I've gotten a job as an architect.

"So, how did it go?" Sally asks.

"Oh, they said the same thing." I said and saw from the rear mirror that she looks disappointed, "But I've got it."

"OHhhh, I am so happy for you." She said and claps her hands together, "Let's go home and surprise your fiancé."

My heart jumps a bit when I heard the word 'fiancé'. I still can't believe that I am engage to Percy just yesterday night ago. On the ride home, I begin to imagine what would happen if Percy and I are marry.

"We are home." I shout once I step inside the apartment.

When Percy heard my voice, he jumps up from the couch, run toward me, and planted a passionately kiss on my lips. My eyes widen at his sudden contact.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to do that." Percy said, smiling.

I guess my expression still look daze because he laughs.

"Come on, fiancée, let' bring your clothes to my room." He said dragging me.

While we were unpacking my stuff, Percy comes across the suitcase which store my most important things in there. He is about to open it when I take the case from him.

"Not that one, seaweed brain."

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen them before."

I glare at him with a death glare while he just laughs. There is a reason I don't want him to open that suitcase, not because of my lingerie inside, it's because I keep a diary and I don't want him to read it. Now you might probably say, "Wow, shocker, Annabeth Chase is keeping a diary." But I just feel the needs to write down my feelings. After finish unpacking everything _'I kick Percy out of the room because he is being a dickhead', _I rejoin Percy on the couch with his family. They seem to be watching the movie call "The Dark Knight Rises", I hate that movie.

"Why don't you join us, Annabeth?" Sally asks.

Percy opens his arms, gesturing me to sit next to him. I comply and lay my head on his chest as I curl up near him. The movie is horrible, I can't even hear what Batman or Bane is saying. After the movie finish, it's already sundown, Sally and Paul gets up from the couch and said,

"We are having dinner at a friend house, so order takeout or something. Don't wait up for us."

"Alright, mom, I will take care of Annabeth."

When they left, my head is still on Percy's chest while he plays around with my hair.

"Did you get your job as a lifeguard?" I blurt out.

"Yes, it was easy." He said and I smack him behind his head."Of course it's easy, you are the son of Poseidon!"

"By the way, why did you take so long to get your stuff from camp?" He said rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"cause I have a surprise for you."

"Oh? What kind of surprise?" He said smirking.

"Not that kind of surprise, you pervert." I said smacking him behind his head again.

"You know, you have become violent lately." He said rubbing his head again.

I ignore his comment and focus of what I want to say.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I have a surprise for you." I pause before saying, "I got a job as an architect."

"You… WHAT?" He said, definitely surprised.

"Yeah, It turns out the whole company is fill with demigod of Athena, that's why they hire me at an instant."

"I am so happy for you, Annabeth." He said and hugs me tightly.

"I am happy for you too, Percy."

"I can't wait until we move out so we can have our own apartment, wise girl."

"Me too, seaweed brain."

So for the rest of the night, we lie back on the couch, dinner totally forgotten and fall asleep with me laying my head on his chest.

"Love you, Percy."

"I love you too, wise girl."

* * *

"Woof! Woof!"

Startle, I jump up from my desk and look around me. _What was that? _ Glancing around me, I realize that I must have fallen asleep while I am designing the blueprint for my work. Something caught my eye as I stare at a picture frame beside the bed table. It's a picture of me and Percy on the camp beach. I smile happily to myself. _So, it's been two weeks now._ I thought.

"_Percy, are you sure you gotten everything?" Sally asks._

"_Yes, mom. Don't worry." Percy said. _

_It's been three months since we both find a job. We have saved enough money to move out and I really look forward to living together with Percy. There are still two more boxes as me and Percy both lift one up and put it in our car, an Audi A5._

"_Oh, I can't believe that my son is moving out." Sally said as she wipes a few tears from her cheek._

"_Mom, I am still going to come visit you." Percy said._

"_I know, I am just… I am going to miss you, that's all." She said. _

_After everything is in our car, I rejoin my family._

_Sally gives me a lung crushing hug and said,_

"_Take care of my son for me, Annabeth."_

"_Don't worry, I will keep an eye on him from doing anything stupid." I said smirking._

Been two weeks since we move out and I am freaking enjoying the time me and Percy get to spend together. The apartment is nothing fancy, it just your standard size bedroom and living room, but what I like it the most is the green paint on the wall, it reminds me a lot about Percy's eyes. Looking at the ring on my finger, I start to wonder what would have happen if Percy and I are married. The big question that's brothering me about is having a child. Don't get me wrong, I love having a kid, but I know for a fact that giving birth is worse than a painful, slow death, and I don't want to experience that at all.

"Honey, I am home." I heard Percy said from the front door.

_I can work later, beside, I get to work at home instead of a cramp office. _Exiting my study, I walk out of the room to greet Percy.

"Hey, Percy, How is work…." I stutter.

There in the front door, I saw a pair of black eyes instead of a pair of green eyes. _That's weird, Percy doesn't have black eyes._ Finally, I notice that Percy is holding a dog in front of his face. _Oh, that's why I was seeing black eyes. Wait a minute, a dog? _When I examine it closely, there is a red ribbon wrap around the dogs head. _Is this a present? _

"Happy birthday! Annabeth." Percy exclaims waving the dog's paw.

Happy birthday? Wait a minute, today is February 15. Oh my god, it's my birthday! I have totally forgotten about it. Percy actually remembers.

"Woof! Woof!" The dog barks, as if it was greeting me.

"I remember you use to have a dog back in San Francisco, right?" He asks and I nod, still in shock, "Well, I got you a puppy for your birthday. I also brought a cake, in case you are hungry."

Fascinated by the fact that Percy remembers my birthday and also brought me a present, I throw myself at him and kiss him furiously.

"I can't believe you actually remember." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I might be a seaweed brain, but I am your seaweed brain. How can I forget such an important day?" He said setting the dog down on the floor.

"You are so sweet." I said.

"And that's why you love me the most."

I untangle my arms around his neck and kneel down on the floor. The puppy looks up at me while wagging his tail as if saying "Why aren't you patting me already?" It's so cute with the red ribbon on its head. Percy kneels down next to me and said,

"What should we call him?"

"I don't know, maybe Leo." I said and ruffle his hair.

"Leo?"

"Yeah, it's a male right?" Percy nods, "Since he is a golden retriever and he looks like the lion constellation, we should call him Leo."

"Hmm, Leo? That actually sounds pretty good."

"Right? Leo. You like that name, don't you." I said in a silly voice.

In respond, Leo wags his tail even harder.

"Come on, let's leave him to explore the house, I am hungry."

Getting up from the floor, I follow Percy to the kitchen. There, sitting on the counter, was a decent size cake fill with blue icing and my name on it, "Happy 19th birthday, Annabeth." I smile as we both cut a big piece from it.

"I still can't believe that you are bigger than me by six months." Percy said pouting.

"What's the matter, can't handle the fact that I am bigger than you?" I said teasingly.

"Shut up, I am way taller than you." He said.

After we finish our piece of cake, I plop down on the couch wanting to rest a bit until Percy comes into the living room with Leo in his arms.

"I think we should give him a bath." He said sniffing Leo.

"Fine, let's go." I said not very enthusiastic.

I know for a fact that this is going to be trouble because dog doesn't like to be bath at all. I sigh as I follow Percy to the bathroom.

"Percy, you got to hold him while I… Ahhhh!" I scream as water fly everywhere.

"Sorry, but he is really struggling." Percy said as he tries to control Leo.

Well, after about an hour and a half, we still haven't finishing bathing him. Percy finally got him under control as I quickly rinse off the shampoo. Somehow, Leo escapes Percy's grasp and jump out of the bathtub, causing Percy and I to both stumble as we fall inside the bathtub with a loud splat.

"Seaweed brain!" I yell and glare at him.

Of course, he isn't wet because he is the freaking son of Poseidon! I on the other hand, is soaking wet!

"Ugh, you are so useless." I said huffing.

Instead of defending himself like he always would, he presses his lips to mine in a heated kiss. Forgetting that I am supposed to be mad at him, I feel my body goes jelly as I slowly wrap my arms around his waist. I trial my fingers slowly up his spine then I wrap them around his neck, securing him in place. He sneaks his hands under my hip and pulls me closer to him. Soon, the kiss turns into a make out session. Little did I know, my best friend is watching us hungrily trying to tear each other's clothes off.

"Excuse me, but your dog is making a mess in your apartment."

Percy and I snap out of the kiss and look toward the direction where the voice is. There standing in the doorway is a smirking Thalia, my cousin and my best friend. My face heat up just as well as Percy's. I can tell she is trying her best not to laugh but she fails as she clutches her stomach and double over.

"Did you see the face you guys just had right now?" She said barely controlling her laugher.

Percy gets out of the bathtub and pulls me up with him.

"Do you know that you have the perfect timing for everything?" Percy said to Thalia as she holds out her hands in surrender.

"Did you break in through the window?" Percy asks and she nods, "Figures."

"What are you doing here, Thals?" I ask confused.

"Well, I was going visit you to see how you are doing after what happened, but when I got to Sally's house, she said you guys move out of her apartment a few weeks ago. So she gave me the address and that's why I am here."

"I see that you girl need some alone time together, I'll go get Leo and dry him in the bathroom." Percy said and head off to find Leo.

"Meet you in the living room, I need to change out of this wet clothes." I said.

After changing into some dry clothes, I rejoin Thalia on the couch who is sharpening her knife. The instant I plop down on the couch, she said,

"I heard you went back to camp after what happened."

"Yeah, I was getting my clothes."

"Do you know that…?" She stutters.

"Yeah, I know." I said looking down.

"Don't get me wrong, but… do you feel bad for her?" She asks.

Great, she has to throw in that question. In truth, I do feel that she deserve this, I mean, she did try to break us apart. But then again there is this nagging feeling in my heart that said different.

"I don't know, Thals. I don't know what to believe anymore." We both sigh at the same time.

"Can I ask you something?" She said, "How did you get a place of your own anyway?"

"Well, since Percy and I are engage." I said and Thalia drops the knife she is sharpening, "We decide to find job so we can move out. Percy became a lifeguard since his power over water and I became an architect. That's how we move out."

"Wait, wait, what did you just say?"  
"I said that Percy became a lifeguard 'casue of his…"

"No, no, no, before that."

"That Percy and I are engage?" I ask.

"You are… engaged?" A shock and horrify Thalia ask.

Realizing that I haven't actually told her that Percy proposes to me, I lift up my left hand for her to see the ring.

"Oh my god, why didn't you IM me or something?" She said as she hugs me tightly.

"I forgot." I reply.

"Of course you forgot. I bet you were having way too much fun with Percy to even remember me." She said smirking while I blush furiously, "how did he propose anyway?"

"Hangman." I simply reply.

"Hangman?" A confuse Thalia asks.

"Yup, he wrote down the letters on a piece of paper and let me guess them."

"That is so… romantic, in a funny kind of way."

"I know, right? He is really a seaweed brain."

"But I am your seaweed brain, right?" I heard Percy asks as he takes a seat next to me.

"Yes, you are my seaweed brain, seaweed brain." I said and lean on his chest.

"And you are my wise girl, wise girl."

Leaning down to kiss me, I push him away gently. He tries again and I reject him once more. Then he starts rubbing my waist line as I laugh uncontrollably.

"Percy… Stop… it…."

Distracted by him rubbing my navel, he leans down again and successfully captures my lips with his. I finally let myself go and kiss him back.

"Umm… If you guys can still hear me, I will leave you two alone."

I heard someone say something but can't figure out who, all I am doing right now is focus on trying to tear his shirt off. After half an hour of making out, it's already midnight and I feel really tired. I push Percy off me and said,

"Let's go to sleep, I am really tired."

"Yeah, me too."

We walk side by side to the bedroom, I instantly fall asleep once I plop down on the bed with Percy. Though in my dream, I imagine what would have happened if we were to continue making out on the couch, and let me tell you, it's not a bad dream at all.

* * *

**AN: You know what I think, I seriously think all of you who live in NY should join me as we go surfing while Hurricane Sandy is coming up. Anyway, I know s****ome of you might ask me "Why did you take so long to update?" The truth is, I had a writer's block for about a week and I keep revising everything I wrote. So yeah, that's why I took that long to update. I know this chapter is pretty boring and I apologize for that, I just can't think of anything interesting to write about. The title for the next chapter has two word. The first word start with a "P" and the second word start with a "T", it should keep you all thinking while you wait for me to finish it. One more thing, please review a lot, I don't care if it's a constructive review or if you just wanted to curse me out 'cause my story suck, just review.**

**-ninjason**


	13. Phone Tap

**Disclaimer****: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing.**

**Chapter 13**

_**Percy**_

"_Come on, Annabeth, you are killing me here."_

"_That's the point, Seaweed Brain."_

_I watch as she slowly lifts up her tank top while swaying her body side by side. My hormones are going crazy while I can't do anything about it. I try moving my hands again, but then realize they have been chained to the bedpost by handcuffs. _

"_This isn't fair, Annabeth."_

_She ignores the comment and continues to remove her clothing. I watch hungrily as she throws her tank top at my face, leaving her in only panties and a bra. She looks fucking hot with that lingerie on I can't help, but try again to break free from the chains that are restraining me._

"_You are drooling, Seaweed Brain." _

_In case you are wondering what is going on, I am being tortured by my fiancée who is currently stripping and dancing in front of me. I watch helplessly as she turns her back towards me and sways her hips left and right, then she bends down and slides her hands down her legs, giving me a great view of her ass. _

"_Enjoying the view?"_

"_Uhhh…." I stutter._

_Satisfied with my response, she straddles my waist. I groan when she slowly starts to grind into me, I don't even notice that she was undoing the buttons of my shirt. Once my shirt is off, she leans down on top of me, making sure that her nicely figured body was pressed up against mine and whispered into my ear, "No matter what I'm going to do to you, you better not move or say a word."_

_I gulp in response, waiting for her to continue torturing me. She brings her head up and kisses me with all the passion she has while tracing her hand around my stomach. Our tongues fight for dominance, but she pulls back, a string of saliva connecting our mouths. Still dazed from the amazing kiss, she lowers herself down to my chest and begins peppering kisses just above my waistline. The pleasure is just too much to handle and I lose myself and groan loudly while struggling to move my body against hers. Seeing that I have moved, she pushes me back down._

"_No no, Seaweed Brain, I told you not to move." She says, "It seems that I'll have to punish you even more."_

_Damn, I don't think I can even survive another five minutes of this. She resumes kissing my stomach as I whimper softly. Then she did something weird, she grab my hand that's tied to the bedpost and begins licking it. _

"_Uhh… Are you alright, Annabeth?" I ask._

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_What the heck is that sound? Is this a dream? Suddenly, I am free falling into nothingness._

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

You know what's better than a good dream, a dream where you watch you almost naked fiancée strip and dance for you, that's truth until you have to wake up. Opening my eyes, I watch as Leo licks my hand which was hanging over the bed. _That's why she was licking my hand, it's actually__ Leo. _Looking at the clock, it read one o'clock. _Wow, I slept that late? I must've been really tired yesterday._ I groan in exhaustion as I slowly sit up.

"Hey, Annabeth. Wake up."

Reaching next to me, I find nothing except for the coldness of the blanket. Confused, I look around me and take in the surroundings. _She probably woke up already. _Getting up from the bed, I start looking for her.

"Annabeth? Where are you?"

After searching the whole apartment for her, I start getting worried because she is nowhere to be found. In the kitchen, I spot a note stuck to the refrigerator in Annabeth's handwriting, I pick it up and read it:

_-Percy, I am going shopping with Sally, I'll probably be back late. _

_ ~Annabeth_

Looking at the note, I couldn't help but wonder why was wet. It's like she had been crying while writing this, but why? I ignored it and put the note back in its place. I grabbed some new clothes from my closet and head into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and taking a nice long shower, I put on my jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Leo, come on." I said as I grab the leash and the tennis ball on the counter.

As soon as he heard me calling him, he runs over to me, I pat him on his head and put the collar on him.

"Hey, little guy." I said, "You ready for a walk?"

"Woof!" He responds while wagging his tail.

I pat his head again and we descend down the stairs. Once I am in deserted area in central park, I let him go and throw the ball as far as I can. Being a retriever, he brings the ball back to me at an instant. I kneel down next to him and pat him on his head again.

"Good boy!" I said, "Now go get it." And I throw the ball.

The tennis ball flew through the air and landed behind some bushes. Leo ran behind it without hesitation, and I wait for him to retrieve the ball, but after a few minutes he still hadn't come back. Getting worried, I jog over and peeked around only to see a middle age man patting Leo on his head. When he looks up, I am surprise to find that it's Grover.

"Percy?" He asks, "Why are you here? Aren't you staying at camp?"

"I can ask you the same thing, Grover."  
"Well, I wanted to move out of camp so when the wild needs me, I can answer it faster." He said, "I have an apartment not far from here, we can catch up over there if you'd like."

"Sure, but can he come over?" I said pointing at Leo.

"Yeah, I love dogs anyway." He said gesturing me to follow him.

We follow down the streets of Manhattan to Grover's apartment. His building was much nicer than the one Annabeth and I shared.

"How did you manage to get a place like this, Grover?" I asked in awe.  
"The guy who used to live here was also a satyr, when I told him I needed a place to stay, he didn't even hesitate and gave me the place. I guess saving the gods from the titans does have its perks."

I follow him up the stairs. As soon as I step into his home, I get hit by a thick smell of… I don't know…. Nature? I look around and notice there are a lot, and I mean a lot, of plants in his apartment. He must have noticed my confused expression because he said,

"Don't ask, I like being close to nature."

"I didn't say anything." I said as I let Leo goes explore the house, "Anyway, when did you leave camp?"

"After I interrupted you guys having… well, you know." He said stuffing a tin can in his mouth that seems to come out of nowhere.

"Oh my god, you still remember that after all this time?"

"Ugh, don't even remind me. I've been trying to get that picture out of my head." I can't help but snicker at his comment, "So, what has been happening with you and Annabeth after I left?"

"Well, we were granted a quest to rescue Thalia and Nico from Atlas."

"Just the two of you? I though there has to be three in a group."

"Actually, Calypso came with us." I said.

"Ah, Calypso….. Wait, wait, WHAT?" He looks at me in disbelief.

"I've actually met her before." I said, "When Annabeth thought I was dead during the Labyrinth quest, I was marooned on her island. She healed me back to health for two weeks and offered me to stay with her."

"Did you ever think about staying there?"

"I did." I said, not really proud of myself, "But I only did because the big prophecy was all about me and I wanted a way to escape it. I didn't want the whole world on my shoulders and believe me; it's not something you want to experience." I heard him chuckle.

"Well, I am glad you chose to come back." He said, "By the way, are Nico and Thalia okay?"

"Yeah, all of them are fine."

"Good, I hate when something happens to the people I care about." He said, "Anyway, what happened after you saved them?"

"You haven't heard about it from camp?" I ask, shocked.

"No, I kind of lost touch with Chiron and the rest of the gang." He said, "So, what happened."

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Calypso became my girlfriend."

"Plufff!" He said spitting out everything from his mouth, "YOU BROKE UP WITH ANNABETH?"

"What! Hades no, what I meant to say was Calypso became my girlfriend accidently."

"I still don't understand what you are trying to say."

"This is going to take some time to explain, can we sit down?"

So I explained about the promise I made to Athena and how I failed to keep it because Annabeth got hurt during the quest. And about how she gave me amnesia, replacing Annabeth with Calypso. How I would have married Calypso if Annabeth hadn't stopped me from doing that.

"So that's how we ended up in the city."

Instead of being awestruck like I expected him to be, he said,

"Do you still love her, Calypso I mean?" He said looking at me seriously.

_Great, I can't lie to him because he is reading my emotion again. _Do I still love Calypso? How the heck am I suppose to know? She is my biggest _what if _and I might have loved her a little bit when I was back on her island, but I loved Annabeth also. She is the whole reason I left that island so I could confess my feelings for her.

"Yes, I love her." I said truthfully, "But only as a sister, nothing else."

"Then shouldn't you be protecting her." He said. "I mean, what she did to you and Annabeth is wrong, but if you really love heras a sister, shouldn't you be protecting her?"

"I don't know, Grover. And by the way, stop reading my mind."

"I don't need to; your face says it all."

"Whatever, man. Can we change the subject?"

"Just know that you can't avoid it forever." I sigh, "So, what else happened."

"Annabeth is my fiancée."

Grover chokes on the tin can he is eating the second time.

"YOU PROPOSED?" He asked, "When? How?"

"About four months ago." I said. "We are living together now."

"Why didn't you IM me or something?" He said patting me on my back.

"I forgot." I said, "Annabeth was keeping me busy."

"Busy by meaning what exactly." He said smirking.

"Oh my god, you are such a pervert." I said shaking my head.

"Anyway, I am happy for you both."

"Thanks, Grover." I said. "I better go home, looks like Leo is about to pee on your plants."

"Alright, man. Come visit anytime you want."

It was six thirty when I got back home and I noticed that Annabeth still wasn't back yet. _What's taking her so long? _Reaching for my Iphone in my pocket, I dialed my mom's number and wait for it to answer. Now I know you might say, "I thought demigods can't use a phone" That doesn't matter anyway. Monsters don't come after Annabeth and me because they are all scared of us since we defeated the titan lord. As I waited for my mom to pick up, I diverted my gaze to the piece of paper stuck on the fridge. I still can't wonder why she was crying while writing this.

"Hello? Percy? Is that you?"

"Hey mom, is Annabeth with you?"

"Percy, is that all you're going to say to your mother after two weeks without seeing you?" She said, "It wouldn't hurt to say 'how are you doing'."

"Sorry, but I haven't seem Annabeth at all today. I was just wondering when you guys are going to come back from shopping."

"What are you talking about, Percy? Annabeth and I never went shopping."

At the moment, I feel like my heart is free falling off the cliff. _Annabeth never went shopping? Where could she have gone then? The note said…. What reason does she have to lie to me? _

"I've gotta go." I said and hung up the phone.

I race to the kitchen and reread the note again.

_-Percy, I'm going shopping with Sally, I'll probably be back very late._

Why would Annabeth lie to me? There is no reason for her to do that. Without hesitation, I dial Annabeth's number and press the call button. As I wait for it to answer, I keep thinking of all the possibilities to why Annabeth would lie to me, but none come to mind. Finally, the call gets through as I said,

"Where the heck are you? Your note said that you went shopping with my mom."

"Hello? Who is this?"

I expect Annabeth's voice from the other side of the line, but apparently, a male voice comes through. Confusion and anxiety spread through my heart.

"Who are you? Why do you have my fiancée's phone?" I demand.

"Oh, you are Percy, right? Annabeth's fiancé?" He asks and I can totally tell that he is smirking on the other end. "Don't worried, your fiancée is safe. She is sleeping right now."

_Wait a minute, something doesn't add up here. How the heck does he know that Annabeth is sleeping? Why would Annabeth even be with some guy I don't know about? Unless…. Oh, no. Annabeth wouldn't do that to me. There is no way she would do this to me. _

"Who are you?" I said again.

"I am TJ, her past high school friend, but that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that your fiancée is having trouble with you and I took care of it." He said.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I said getting angrier with every single second passed.

"Let's put it this way. Annabeth…. or your fiancée…." He said stretching out the word 'fiancée', "Doesn't seem to be too satisfied with you. So she had an affair with me."

There is not a second I believe what he said. I know Annabeth, and she wouldn't just go have an affair with some guy I don't even know about, especially with she is engaged to me. But I can't help as I little part of me thought differently. _Is this why she is crying while writing the note? What have I done to make her do this?_ Anger course through my veins as I said,

"You're lying."

"I am sorry, but you fiancée had an affair with me and that's the truth." He said, "You should actually be glad, because I saved you from a horrible marriage."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You don't know anything about me." I said finally breaking down, accepting that what he told me is the truth. "You're a fucking asshole, having an affair with my fiancée. I am going to come to wherever you are and kick your ass, you hear me, and I'm going to fucking find you and beat the living crap out of you."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You had an affair with my fiancée and you think you are just going to get away from it? I don't think so, Mark my words, you are not going to see another day of daylight when I am done with you."

I can feel the power of water coursing through my body. _How could Annabeth do this to me? I didn't do anything wrong and she goes and has an affair with her past high school friend. Did she not love me like the way I love her? _

"You STAY AWAY from her, you hear me, you STAY AWAY from my Annabeth." I yell as tears drip down my cheek.

"Alright, man. Calm down."

"NO! I will not calm down. Put Annabeth on the phone RIGHT NOW."

"Honey, who is it?" I heard Annabeth said over the line.

Why is she calling him honey? That really irritates me.

"Annabeth, Percy is calling for you."

If I didn't know better, I can probably see Annabeth's face darken and blush a deep shade of red. She better be ashamed of herself, because if she is not, I am never going to talk to her again.

"Hello?" She said.

"HOW COULD YOU, Annabeth? I trust you with my life and you go on and have an affair with a guy I don't even know. How could you?"

"Percy, please, let me explain." I can feel the tears in her eyes.

"NO, don't even try to explain anything." I said, "I am not talking to you from now on. Oh, by the way, the engagement is off, so you can go rot in Hades for all I care."

"No, Percy, you have to believe me, I didn't do it on purpose."

"Oh, you didn't do it on purpose! Then tell me, did he force you to do it, because if he did, I am going to beat the crap out of him." I said and Annabeth stays silent, "I thought so. You cheated on me Annabeth. I never want to see you again."

I hung up the phone and throw it across the room. Tears are frightening to overflow, but I keep myself at bay. _Why? Why? I did nothing wrong and she cheated on me. I loved her and she cheated on me. Does she not love me? She said yes when I propose to her, right? _Suddenly, all that happened these past three and a half months seems to be a blur. _There is no point in thinking about her anymore. I should move on. _I told myself, but I know that I can't bring myself to do that. She is the love of my life and I can't just move on, I spent the last eight years of my life by her side every single day, how in Hades am I supposed to just forget her? As I pick back up my phone, someone call me again. I look at the caller ID and glad that is an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said through sniffing tears.

"Percy, please don't do this." She said, "I know that what I did is wrong, but we can still fix this." I sigh in annoyance as to why she called me again.

"I don't want to hear it, Annabeth. You cheated on me, and that's that."

"Hey, Percy?" I heard TJ said.

"You sick bastard, what do you want now? Rub it in my face that my own fiancée is cheating on me?" I said as tears overflow down my cheek.

"Would it help ease the pain if I told you that this is a phone tap?" He said.

"I don't care about you or your stupid phone tapppp…..?" I said confused.

Phone tap? What the heck is a phone tap? I heard Annabeth laughing her ass off and then it all makes sense to me.

"This is TJ from the Elvis Duran and the evening show, and you just got phone tapped by your fiancée!"

You know what I hate the most: Pranks. Part of me feels really relieved because Annabeth didn't really have an affair with anyone. Part of me is embarrassed for trusting what he said Annabeth did. I should have known, Annabeth wouldn't go do something this wrong while she is engaged to me. _I can't believe I just cursed in front of a thousand or even millions of people listening to our conversation._ A different side of anger rushed to my heart as I said,

"Ohhhh, Annabeth, you hear me? You better run, because when I get my hands on you, you are going to wish you never see sunlight again."

"Love you too, honey." She said bursting into laugher again. Strangely, I also can hear the laugher in our apartment.

"Thanks for making this the worse day of my life, TJ."

"Glad I can be of service, enjoy the rest of you bad day." He said, smirking then hangs up the phone.

Oh man, when I get my hands on her, I am going to teach her never to mess with people's heads, more specifically, my head. I can still hear the muffle laugher coming from somewhere in our apartment.

"Annabeth, come on out, I know you're here."

When there is no respond, I sigh and search for her. I finally locate the source of the sound to the fire escape, but I can't see her. _Oh, stupid. She is wearing her invisible hat, that why I couldn't find her this morning. _I reach up to remove her hat and she shimmers into existence. Her face is red and her eyes are teary from all her laughter. I drag her inside the apartment and throw her on the couch.

"You think it's funny to mess with people's heads?" I ask.

"D… Did you see…. the look on your face?" She stutters, still laughing.

"Ugh, you are so dead." I said and drag her to the bedroom.

I've got something in mind for a payback, and it's not going to end well for her. As we enter the threshold of our bedroom, I throw her on the bed tie her hand with my tie on the nightstand. Then I secure her in place by straddling her underneath me.

"You are impossible, you know that?" I said and she's still laughing, totally oblivious to what's going on around her, "Playing a stupid prank like that. You know I almost thought you were really having an affair with some other men?"

When she tries to speak, all that comes out is a muffle sound because of the gag in her mouth. Surprised by this, she tries moving her hand, but realized that they have been tied behind her back. She gives me a look that said, "What are you doing, seaweed brain?"  
"I am going to fuck you until you can't feel you legs anymore, Wise Girl."

Without warning, I remove all her clothing except for her undergarment, and when I say remove, I mean I literally ripped off all her clothing. I throw the clothes aside and begin torturing her. First, I know she is ticklish, so I start rubbing her stomach area and she starts struggling against the bed.

"Ugh," A muffle sound comes from her mouth, "Pr…cy, sttopp itt, ple…ease."

"I am not going to stop until I am satisfied, so prepare yourself for more torture."

"No…ooooo, sttooop iiitt. Per…cy!" She said wiggling underneath me.

"What did you say, go faster? If you insist."

I just can't believe it's actually turning me on when Annabeth speaks with the gag in her mouth. Since she insists me to tickle her faster, I begin to rub it even harder and faster. Her pleads turns into short shriek and when I finally stop, she is raining with sweat. The gag in her mouth is making it harder for her to speak as she said,

"I… ate u."

"Love you too, wise girl." I said, "Now get ready for more."

Flipping her around on her stomach, her face is planted on the bed as I lift her knees up so her ass is in the air. She moans at first but then I start spanking her and she yelps every time I hit her butt.

"You like that? Huh? You like that?" I said getting lost in the moment.

"Mmphh!" She mumbles, "Mmphh!"

I feel myself getting hard when she tries to yell out when the gag is in her mouth, just listening to that sound is music to my ears. I keep spanking her until there is a nice patch of redness on her ass. Then I remove the gag from her mouth, before she can say anything, I kiss her with a forceful kiss which turns me on even more. Our tongue twist together and our lips swirl around each other. When we pull apart, a string of saliva connects our mouths. After our amazing kiss, I put the gag back on her mouth and begin spanking her again.

"Purrce…. U aarrr….. Mmphh…. being….. soooo….. dough!"

"What did you say? I can't hear you!"

Getting bored with her ass, I move my hands down to her inner thigh and softly rub the spot where she always goes crazy about it.

"Ohhh!" She moans out, "Ahhh, Purrce, do…ugh stop."

My hands are really close to her pussy but I keep my hands away from where she wants me to touch.

"Ple…ase, I am all…ready wet enough." She said through the gag.

"Oh no, Annabeth. I am torturing you, remember?"

I remove my hands and lower my head as I lick her inner thigh. Her juice is already pouring out and I can taste the nectar on her leg, they taste even better than god's food. Annabeth moans into the pillow as I continue, the more I keep on licking, the more she shoves her ass at my face, indicating that she wants me to stick my fingers inside her. I don't want her to feel satisfy yet, so I resist the urge and sit up.

"Mmmphh…." She mumbles, as if telling me to keep going.

_Time to have more fun. _I thought as I take off my shirt and unbuckle my belt while I remove both my boxer and my pants. Then I stroke my cock until it's as hard as a rock. Annabeth saw this and blushes furiously, I drag her by her arm to the side of the bed and take off the gag and the tie that's restraining her hands.

"Suck!" I command.

Looking at the pulsing member in front of her, she dives on it without hesitation. I groan when I feel her tongue swirling around the head of my cock, licking the length in the process. Then she begins bobbing her head up and down on my shaft as I grab her head and set the pace that I want her to go. She uses all the skills she has and let me tell you, she has a lot. While she is licking and sucking my cock, I almost lose my load when she hums sending vibration through my member. Getting close to the goal I am trying to achieve, I thrust forcefully into her moist cavern. The sound of slurping and squelching is music to my ears. Her eyes widen when I thrust my whole length down her throat, she gags a little bit but then later get use to it and use her throat muscle to massage it. She hums again and I explode inside her mouth, rivers of cum gushing down her throat. I pull out of her mouth and decorate her face and chest with my seed. I roll my eyes to the back of my head, totally exhausted. I heard her cough a few times before she recovers. When I open my eyes again, my dick jump for joy because Annabeth's chest and face is covered with my cum, and she looks so innocent.

"I will never ever get used to you doing that." She said and I smirk at her.

"You better get ready because it's time for the final event."

She gets what I meant and crawls on top of the bed on her hands and knees. Removing her panties and bra, I suck on her nipples a few times before I rub the head of my dick in front of her pussy, teasing her a little bit.

"God damn it, I am wet enough, just stick it in me already." She yells out in frustration.

Just to mess with her a bit more, I stick it in half way then pull it back out, repeating the process for a while before she goes crazy.

"Unghhhh….." She moans. "Percy…. Stop fucking teasing…."

Hearing her moan like that, the pleasure is just too much to handle as I went supersonic speed, trying to bury my cock deeper into her cunt. She grabs on to the sheet, yelling out in pleasure. With every thrust, I rub her g-spot harder and faster. A few moments later, I feel her orgasm approaching soon so I stop and let it subside. _Oh man, I am going to ruin her._ Lifting her up in my arms, she wraps her legs and arms around my neck as I position myself and thrust upward, penetrating her pussy again.

"Unghhh, that's right. Fuck my pussy, fuck it with your big hard cock!"

I can't believe she is actually saying such dirty words, it's turning me on beyond oblivious. I slam her back against the closet door and keep thrusting upward, each bit of strength trying to make her moan my name out loud.

"Percy…. Unghh…." Her breast jiggles with every needy thrust.

"Say my name out loud, babe. I want to hear you scream it out loud."

"Percy, Percy, Percy." I can feel her wall convulsing around my dick but I can't stop, I keep on going until I empty myself inside of her. "PERCY!"

Falling backward, I collapse on the bed with Annabeth on top of me. She sighs contently, thinking that we are finished. I, on the other hand, still want to have more fun as I turn her on her side.

"Percy, what are you…."

She shuts up when I violate her pulsing cunt mercilessly again. Her screams turn into short shrieks as I lift her leg up so I can have a better access to thrust sideways into her pussy.

"Oh, yes." She screams, "Please, faster…."

We have never been in this position before and I discover that I can thrust faster, harder and deeper into her pussy. As I went super, supersonic speed, I decide to extent my dominance,

"You think I was done with you?" I ask.

When she didn't respond, I grab her neck with my hand and ask again,

"I ask you a question, BITCH!" I said, "Did you think I was done with you?"

"NO! I want more!" She yells finally letting her pride down, "I want to feel you fucking hard cock pump all your hot cum inside me! Unghhh…." She said as I thrust my whole length inside her, feeling her orgasm take over.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…." I scream as my own orgasm takes over and painted her womb with my hot cum, "TAKE IT, BITCH."

"Yes, yes, YES…!"

I pull out of her, my hips totally spent from all the activity that just went on. My seed is pouring out of her, making a white stain on the bed. I let go of her leg and collapse on my back. She is still on her side, panting heavily.

"Annabeth?" I ask.

"Huh?" She mumbles.

"Just so we are clear, you are on birth control pills, right?"

She chuckles at my comment and turn around so that she is facing me. The moon light shines on her golden silky hair, making her look mesmerizing with her sparkling grey eyes. She wraps her arms around me and said,

"You never think before you do anything, do you?"

"I am a Seaweed Brain, remember?" I said and she smirks at me.

As we rest in silence, Annabeth presses her body closer to mine and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Never do that again." I said.

"Do what?" She asks innocently.

"You know what you did. If you do that again, I am going to have to punish you again."

"That doesn't really sound that bad." She said, "I actually enjoy your punishment."

"Oh really?" I said as I straddle her under me, "Well, then, I think I am going to punish you even more."

And so, we did it again. Three times is the charm, right?

* * *

**Here you go, the next chapter I promised about. I am sorry I took so long to update :( , ****I was waiting for my new computer to come. Anyway, a special thanks to Lexie Daughter of Athena for revising this chapter for me. Well then, until the next chapter.**

**-ninjason**


	14. The Necklace

**Disclaimer: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing.**

_**Chapter 14 **_

_**Annabeth**_

The warmth of the sunlight shined on me as I slowly woke up. My mouth felt dry and my mind was still half asleep. Dizziness clouded my head as I shook off the feeling. A tired sigh escaped my lips as I checked on the bed beside me. There cuddling with me was my fiancé who was drooling all over the pillow, again. I smiled happily to myself as I thought about the event that happened just a few days ago. Percy and I were closer than ever before now. We sometimes even shower together, not that we haven't done that before, we're just doing it a lot more lately. I untangled myself from his grasp and sat up on the edge of the bed.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _The alarm clock blared.

_Always one step ahead of the alarm. _I thought and chuckled to myself. Something caught my eye on the right as I picked up a picture frame holding a photo of Percy and me when we were alone on camp's beach. That was the day when Percy finally got the guts to ask me to be his girlfriend.

_"Well..." I said as we walk along the shoreline._

_"Come on, Annabeth. You know it, I know it, everybody knows about it." He said, blushing.  
_

_"Fine then, if you don't ask, I will just have to break up with you."_

_"Ah- ha, so you do admit that we are a couple." He said, "So why do I still have to ask you?"  
"Because I want you to obviously."_

_"I am not asking because you already admit we're a couple."_

_"I am not admitting anything." I said, "You can defeat monsters and titans, but you can't ask a girl to be your girlfriend?"_

_"Of course I can." He said defensively, "But I don't see the point in asking."_

_"You just don't want to ask because you're scared."_

_"I am not scared, Annabeth."_

_"Yes you are."_

_"Am not."_

_"You are scare." I said in a melody tone._

_"Shut up, I am not scare."_

_"Prove it."_

_"Fine! I will prove it."_

_His lips met mine forcefully and I felt my legs turn to jelly. My mind went blank and I kissed him back. Suddenly, there was a snap and a flash and we both swing our head to the direction of the source. _

_"You know, I think you guys are the cutest couple at camp." Nico said._

_I was still recovering from the fact that Nico took a picture of us kissing. Percy however, tackled him and took the camera from him. Nico laughed and ran away before Percy could send him to the infirmary. _

_"He seriously needs to learn what privacy is." Percy said as he came back with the camera in his hand._

_"Give it to me." I said._

_"Sure, are you going to delete it?"_

_Instead of deleting the picture, I switch the camera to video mode and point it at Percy._

_"What are you doing?" He asked._

_"Here he is, Percy Jackson, the boy who can save the world, but can't ask a girl to be his girlfriend." I said teasingly._

_"Are you recording me?" He asked, with a confused expression on his face._

_"What if I am?" _

_"Give it back to me." He said and lunged for me. _

_Luckily for me, I ran away before he could catch me. _

_"You are so dead, you know that?" He said._

_We were chasing each other in circle when he finally tackled me and we both landed on the sand. We locked eyes._

_Both of us lost in each other's eyes, and the camera totally forgotten. Percy put his hands on side of my face and leaned down to kiss me. When we pulled apart, he finally said the magic words that will make any girl's heart melt._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Yes, Percy. I will be your girlfriend."_

Something broke me out of my thought when I suddenly felt something wet on my feet. Looking over the picture, I saw Leo had already woken up and was licking my toe.

"Eww, that's just gross."

In response, he just wagged his tail even harder. I laugh lightly at his reaction and picked him up. He curled up in my lap as I ruffle his hair. Little did I known, Percy had already woken up.

"Surprise!" He shouted and pinched me on the waist and then wrapped his arms around me.

"Huh?... Ow!" I screamed. "Let me go, Percy."

When he didn't let me go, I shoved him away. I hate it when he sneakes up on me. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"You're a jerk, Percy." I said as he fell back laughing his ass off.

I dismissed his immaturity and went to the bathroom to clean up myself. After I took a shower and brushed my teeth, I came back outside only to find Percy using our laptop. When he saw me approaching him, he covered the screen so I can't see what he is doing.

"What are you doing?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing..." He stuttered.

I hate it when Percy tries to hide things from me. I somehow notice his pants are a little loose, and then I pieced the pieces together, the conclusion is a very disturbing.

Not really knowing how to say it, I just blur it out, "Are you watching... porn?"

"What! Hell no!" He said, "How did you even come up with that?"

"Well, your pants are loose and you covered the laptop when I came in, so I assume..."

"Oh my gods, Annabeth, I am not watching porn!"

"Then why can't I see what you are doing?"

"Because... because I don't want you to."

Just then, I got a great idea how to see what he's doing.

"Fine, I's going to go cook breakfast." I said.

Closing the door behind me, I waited for a minute before I flung open the door again.

"Ah-ha, I know you we're watching..." Startled, Percy fell out of his chair and onto the floor, giving me a great view of what he is doing, "Porn...?"

"For the love of gods, why'd you have to scare me like that?" He said as he slowly got back up.  
"What is that?" I ask pointing at the blue bird on the screen.

"It's twitter, you won't know anything about it."

Ignoring his comment, I took a seat on the chair and check out the website. Percy leaned over my shoulder and said,

"It's a social media website; my co-worker got me into this."

When I click on the button that said profile, I notice something that made my heart and body melt.

"Is that...?" I said, stunned. "Is that what you didn't want me to see?"

"Well, kind of..." He said, "I mean, I'm sure you don't want your face published all over the internet, but..."

I Didn't really know what to say, I grabbed his head and bring him in for a passionate kiss. Percy leaned into the kiss and both of us stayed in the position before we pulled apart gasping for air.

"So I assume that you like it."

"You are such a Seaweed Brain, you know that?"

"I love you too, Wise Girl." He said then our stomachs growled together.

"Come on; let's go cook something to eat." I said.

Closing the laptop, I led Percy to the kitchen and brought out bacon and eggs. Percy went to the cabinet and scooped a spoonful of dog food into Leo's bowl. Leo ran into the kitchen and started eating. Both of us laugh while we are cooking our food.

"Don't forget the blue food coloring."

"Of course, Percy."

Once the food was done, we sat down and ate. Sometimes, we would steal glances at each other and our feet touch under the table. I love eating with Percy. Hades, I like to do anything with Percy. Sometimes I wonder why Percy chose me out of all those other girls much more beautiful than I. There are so many flaws about me I am starting to doubt if this is all real or am I really dreaming.

"You are not dreaming, Annabeth."

Realizing that I have been saying my thought our loud again, I blush a deep shade of red and said,

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything." He sighed before continue, "I love you, Annabeth. Sure, there are other pretty girls, but in my opinion,I think there is more to you than meets the eye. I can't say it enough, but you are the most beautiful girl I have seen in my entire life. You are my other half, without you, I am nothing." He said, "So don't you ever, ever think for a second that you are not pretty or beautiful or funny because you are probably more charming than all the other girls."

By then, I think I was crying. Percy leaned over the table and wiped a single tear off of my cheek with his soft hand.

"Thank you, Percy. I don't know what to say." He smiled warmly at me and said,

"Let's finish breakfast, I need to get to work."

After we put the dishes in the sink, Percy went to clean himself up and got dressed. As I was washing the plates, Percy sneaked up on me and kissed me on my neck. Excited is not the word to describe how I felt then, melting might be a better word. I lean back and felt his strong chest on my back.

"Love you, Annabeth. I'll be back."

Just when he's about to leave the door, I grab his shirt collar and bring him in for a kiss.

"Love you too, Percy. Come back soon."

He smiled his infamous smile at me and I felt full of love again. But little did I known, Percy and I are about to have our first fight.

* * *

Its six thirty right and Percy still hadn't come back yet. _What the heck is taking him so long; he was supposed to be back at five. _Looking at my phone, I recall the conversation we had early when I called him.

_"Seaweed Brain, when are you coming back?"_

_I can barely hear him because of all the noise in the background. _

_"I will be back at five, don't worry" _

_"What's all that noise behind you?"_

_"Nothing, it's just..."  
_

_"Come on, Percy. Let's go." A girl voice sounded from the speaker._

_"Alright, I'm coming." I heard Percy said to the girl._

_"Who was that?" I ask defensively._

_"Gotta go, Annabeth. I'll be home soon." He said and then hung up the phone._

I had to admit, I felt like Percy was hiding something from me. _Why was there all that noise in the background? Is Percy at a party? A_nd the way that girl talked to him didn't sound too right. It sounded like she was seducing him. My logical mind started piecing the pieces together and I didn't end up with a happy conclusion. As I aimlessly walked around the living room, something caught my eye. Thewe was an unusual plant resting on the balcony, it was silver in the moonlight and the leaves weren't like anything I had ever seen before.

_I don't recall buying a plant like this, _I thought. Then it occurred to me that this might be a special plant. I examined it closely, and I finally remembered that it was a plant call _Moonlace_, it only grew on Ogygia. Calypso's island.

Anger, confusion, and anxiety clouded my head all at once and I felt lightheaded. _She gave him a flower? Why did he hide the fact that he is has a flower from Calypso? Does he still love her? _Staring at the flower, I wondered what the heck is Percy doing right now? My conclusion surface back on my mind and I refused to believe that. _Percy loves me, he would die before he would screw around with another girl. _Bringing the flower with me to the couch, I start to doze off.

_The darkness totally clouded my vision as I stared into nothingness. _

_"Percy? Percy?" I yelled, hoping he would get me out of this dreadful place._

_I was wondering around, wishing Percy was here with me, when a light shined in front of me. I cover my eyes suspecting it was a god showing their true form, when the light died down, I swear I had never happier. There standing in front of me was Percy. My boyfriend and my fiancé. _

_"Percy!" I shouted and ran over to him._

_Once he heard me calling him, he turned and ran towards me. His arms were out and just as we're about to meet, he maneuvered around me and kept running. _

_"Percy?" I ask totally confused. _

_When I turn around, my heart broke into a million pieces. Instead of me that Percy was comforting, I saw a brunette girl I had never known being crushed by Percy. Usually, anger rushed through me but this time, I cried until I couldn't take it anymore and ran away, but I couldn't move, it was like my feet were stuck on the ground. I saw them about to kiss, I tried to divert my eyes to something else, but they were glued to the scene about to unfold in front of me. Tears were all over my cheeks and I started struggling against whatever was restraining me. Just the thought of Percy making out with some other girl was enough torture, having to see it was even worse. Then suddenly, I was free falling into nothing. _

"No!" I scream.

I woke up with a pool of sweat on my forehead and I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Hugging my knees to my chest, I looked at the clock and it read twelve thirty.

"Percy?" I said, figuring that Percy came back already.

After I searched around the house, I found I was alone except for Leo who was on the floor in our bedroom. Once he saw me, he got up and wagged his tail, greeting me.

"Where's Percy?" I said to myself as I pat him.

In response, he tilted his head as if saying "I don't know, I hope he comes back soon." Then he curled back up against our bed and began sleeping again.

"Me too, I hope he comes back soon." I said.

As I went back to the living room, I decide to call Percy again. Somehow, it didn't surprise me when I heard people yelling in the background.

"Percy! Where the hell are you? You said you will be back at five, it's twelve thirty!"

"I'm sorry, but there's something I still need to do." He said sounding exhausted.

I was about to say something when some other girl interrupted me again.

"Hey, Percy..." She said drunkenly, "Come here, I want to feel your trident again."

_Trident? Percy doesn't have a trident. What the heck is that girl talking about?_

"Percy, what is she talking..."

"Gotta go, Annabeth. I'll be home soon, okay? Don't worry."

"You said that the first..."

"Bye."

Just like that, Percy hung up the phone, leaving me boiling with anger. _The only trident I know of is Poseidon's trident. So what's that girl talking about? Unless she's talking about... _Jumping into conclusion, I drop my phone and collapse on the couch.

"Oh my gods, he is cheating on me."

Of course, my rational mind starts battling with my heart.

"Percy would never cheat on me, He loves me." I said in my mind. "Then why isn't Percy home yet?" The rational side of mind said. "Because he saying he's got something to do." "Yeah right, he's probably doing _someone rather than something_." "Shut up, Percy loves me. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He promised." "Think about it, Wise Girl, the only reason Percy is hiding something from you is because he doesn't want you to know about it. He's probably screwing around with some girl and has forgotten about you already." "No, I don't believe you. Percy promised. Stop screwing with my head." "You know I'm right." "No, you're wrong, you're totally wrong." I thought on the verge of breaking down. "You are just fooling yourself, girl. Admit it." "No, I will not admit it. Percy loves me... Percy loves me... Percy loves me..." Somehow I lost the battle with my rational mind as I softly whisper, "Percy _loved_ me."

I can't hold back my tears any longer and I let them flow down my cheeks. _Calm down Annabeth. I'm sure Percy is on his way back right now. _I tried to slow down my breathing so I can get a hold of myself. Holding onto the Moonlace, I wondered about what else Percy was hiding from me. Just then, I heard the sound of the door being unlocked. I rushed to the door and flung it open. There standing in front of me was Percy, he looked exhausted. Seeing him safe and sound was relieving, but it soon faded into anger.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked angrily, "It's one AM!"

"I'm sorry Annabeth." He said looking down so I couldn't read his expression.

Suddenly, I smelled perfume coming off Percy's body. _Perfume? That can only mean... _I break down in front of Percy. Seeing me so helpless, Percy came over and hugged me tight in his arms. I, on the other hand, didn't want his sympathy, so I shoved him away. Surprised by this, he tired holding my hand but I pushed him away again.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" He asked in concern but I didn't answer, "Tell me, please. I hate seeing you like this."

"You want to know what's wrong." I said angrily and held up my hand for him to see, "That's right, I know what it is. If you love _her_ so much, why don't you go back to camp to be with _her_?"

"Annabeth, I…."

"I spent the last eight years with you and for what, so you can go and love someone else." I said, "And don't you think that I don't know about you cheating on me, I know you are."

"What the heck are you talking about; I am not cheating on you." He said also getting angrier.

_I should really stop before this gets ugly. _But I can't, all I wanted to do is to take out all my anger at Percy.

"Then who was that girl on your phone, huh? Why the heck do you smell like someone else's perfume?" I ask, "Admit it, you were having a party at the beach and you were cheating on me with some whore you don't even know!"

"Shut up!" He yelled, "You know what, I was cheating on you! While we we're at it," He said and reach into his pocket, "You can also forget about this."

In a single motion, he threw the identical object on the floor. I watch as it slowly fell from his hand with a clink as it hit the floor. I swear I had never been more regretful than right then. _He actually remembered it._

"I was out at every single store just so I could find it to make you happy. I even dragged my ass to Olympus and convinced Hephaestus to enhance it so it'll never break again." He said, "If I had known what's going to happen, I wouldn't have went through all the trouble for nothing." He said and turned his back against me, silently weeping.

"By the way, the only reason I smell like this because Aphrodite's perfume bottle fell on me when I was cleaning out Hephaestus ENTIRE workshop as a price for getting that damn thing fixed." He said, "And that girl on the phone? It was just some dumb drunken nymph on Olympus who happens to have a crush on me. I would never cheat on you, Annabeth. I'd die before I do that. You should know better than that." He paused, waiting for me to respond.

"If you don't love me the way I love you, then I might as well be anywhere but here." He said, "Don't bother to come find me."

"Percy, wait…." I said, but he slammed the door in my face before I could finish my sentence.

_What have I done? I just lost the person who I'd spent the last eight years of my life with and who is also the love of my life._ I knelt down to pick up the object, tears threating to flow out of my eyes, I stared at them shinning under the silver moonlight.

"_Daddy! Daddy! Wake up, it's Christmas." I said._

"_Alright, I am up, I am up."_

"_What did you get for me, Daddy?"_

"_Here you go, honey. Just don't tell you mother. I am not supposed to give it to you first."_

_Out of the package, I found a beautiful silver necklace with a long chain sparkling silver under the sunlight._

"_Thanks, daddy I love it." I said and hug him tightly._

_On my way to school one day, I notice a lot of my classmate staring at me. When I was getting my books from my locker, some bullies pushed me into a corner and snatch the necklace from me. _

"_Lookie what we have here. Where did you get this, Chase?" He said._

"_My dad gave it to me." I said gritting my teeth, focused on trying to get my necklace back. _

"_You should be grateful; my parents never get me anything for Christmas."_

"_No! Please don't. My dad gave it to me."_

_He threw the necklace on the floor and stomp on it with his foot. The whole thing broke into a million pieces as my knees crumbled to the floor. The bully left as I cried my eyes out. _

"_Annie, why are you crying?" My dad asked, "Where is your necklace?"  
_

_I show him the piece I gather off the floor and broke down in front of him. He hugged me tightly and I wrapped my arms around his waist. _

"_Shh… It's okay Annabeth." He said, "Don't worried about them, they are just acting stupid. Someday, you will find someone who will really appreciate who you are deep inside."_

"_You really think so, daddy?"_

"_I know so."_

Breaking myself out of the flashback, I stuffed the necklaces down my pocket and ran out the door to the front of our apartment.

"Percy!" I yell, hoping he'd come back.

There was no response, only the darkness of the street. My knees crumbled to the floor as I sobbed, my face in my hands.

"Percy…. I…. I'm sorry." I whisper, "Please…. come back."

I don't know how long I had been waiting, but when I can't take it anymore, I crawl back in…. our bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Noooooo!" I scream as my whole body jerked awake. Looking around me, I noticed it was already dawn and that I was still inside our apartment, sleeping on the couch. A pool of sweat surrounded my forehead as I thought of the horrible dream. _Get a grip Annabeth. _I got up from the couch and went to get a drink of water. It had been a week since Percy left and I have been a total mess. I haven't even realized how much Percy affected me when he's not around me. I haven't been showering or eating since that day, my hair was greasy and my eyes were red and puffy. I couldn't even concentrate on working on any of my projects. Pamela had asked me what happened, why I am not able to get any of my work done, I still haven't replied to her because I don't know how to tell her what happened. She'd probably think it's stupid anyway. Back in the living room, I started wondering if I should call Percy. _What's the use? He won't pick up anyway. He hates me now. _Looking at my phone resting on the couch, I wondered what would have happened if I had thought things differently than I did, wouldn't we still be together? Cursing my stupidity, I grabbed my phone and dialed Percy's number again.

_I am sorry, but the person you are trying to reach is not available. Please leave a message at the tone._

Somehow, it didn't surprise me that he didn't pick up the phone. I actually expected it to happened, who wouldn't? After all that I put him through. I sighed and took out the two identical necklaces I'd been carrying in my pocket since that day. I stared at them dangling under the sunlight. _Percy, where are you? _I thought in my mind, _I miss you... _As I wondered around the apartment aimlessly, trying to find something to occupy myself with, I suddenly realized that Percy has an account for social networking. _Maybe I can contact him there. _Without hesitation, I brought the computer with me to the couch, only then I realized that I didn't have an account and I'd have to sign up for one. Once I finished signing up, I had another problem, I forgot Percy's username. _Damn it, I don't even have the slightest idea of what it could be. _I tried to remember what it is when someone tweeted me a message.

_**Theboywhosavetheworld:**__ Hello. _

Not knowing what to do, I type back,

_**Daughter of Minerva:**__ Hello._

_**Theboywhosavetheworld:**__ Are you new to twitter?_

_**Daughter of Minerva: **__Yes._

_**Theboywhosavetheworld:**__ Oh._

There is a long pause and I felt really uncomfortable, I mean, I am talking with some other guy I don't even know while I should really be talking with Percy.

**Theboywhosavetheworld: **Can I talk to you?

**Daughter of Minerva: **What do you mean?

**Theboywhosavetheworld: **I lost someone who is really important to me and I just needed someone to talk to.

**Daughter of Minerva: **Maybe you could help me too; I also lost that special someone.

**Theboywhosavetheworld: **You know, after all this time not seeing her, I just want to say how sorry I am for acting the way I did. I wish I could rewind time so I can make things right with her.

**Daughter of Minerva: **Me too. If I had just trusted him more, I wouldn't have pushed him away. You know, it's like a part of me is gone when he's not around. I shouldn't have thought that way about him.

**Theboywhosavetheworld: **I hope she's not mad at me anymore, I really hope to talk to her again so I can apologize for the things I did.

Ding Dong... Startled, I wondered who it could be at the door.

**Daughter of Minerva: **I am sorry, but someone's at the door, I'll talk to you later.

With that said, I rushed to the door and slowly crept outside. There standing in the doorway was Grover?

"Hey Annabeth." He said waving his hand.

"Oh my gods Grover!" I said as I flung the door open and hugged him tightly.

"Annabeth…. can't…. breathe….." He said and I let go.

"How did you find me?" I ask.

"Percy said you guys lived here." He said, "Never mind that, he shows up one day at my apartment and said he needed a place to stay."

"Percy? Percy is at your apartment?" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah, and he's really depressed. I have a good idea as to what made him depressed, but he won't tell me what happened. So I thought that you might be able to cheer him up."

"Is he at your apartment right now?"

Grover nodded and I hurriedly grab my jacket and rushed out the door.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Grover? Let's go." I said.

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this." I said.

"Five minutes ago you were like "What are we waiting for? Let's go". Now you're having second thoughts. Make up your mind, Annabeth." Grover said.

We were walking up the stairs to Grover's apartment. I told him what happened between me and Percy, how I regret saying such things to him and how I wanted to apologize.

"I'm sure Percy feels the same way." Grover said.

"What if he's not, what if he is still mad at me?"

"Have you forgotten that I can read emotion?" He said smirking, "Don't worry about it, Annabeth. Have I ever been wrong?"

"Well, if you want me to count all of them…."

"Ahh… Never mind." He said as we arrived at his front door, "Let's go."

Once the door was open, I got hit by a thick smell of… I don't know… nature? Then I noticed abundance of plants in his apartment.

Someone walked out of the hallway and said, "Grover, am I glad to see you, you wouldn't believe who I found on twitt…." When he looked up, I swear my heart stopped. There are dark bags under his eyes and his hair was greasy. He looked like he hadn't slept or showered for days.

As we stared each other down, Grover said, "Well, I've got something to do. I'll leave you two alone." and he closed the door behind him.

"Percy, I…." I was cut off when he planted a surprise kiss on my lips and my mind goes blank. After a whole long week without kissing him, the feeling was indescribable. The kiss was passionate and sweet, as if we are trying to reinforce that whole week we were not together. I wrap my arms around his neck and his around my waist.

We finally broke off the kiss and he said, "I miss that." He said and I smiled at him.

"Percy, I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I shouldn't have thought that way about you, I just…. I don't know what I was…." I stutter.

"It's okay, Annabeth."

"Will you forgive me?" I ask and he nodded.

"I will always be here for you, even when I'm not around." He said putting his palm on my heart.

"_Someday, you will find someone who will really appreciate who you are deep inside." My dad said._

He was right; I did find that someone and I will never let him go again. NEVER! Reaching inside my pocket, I draw out the two identical necklaces and dangled them under my fingers. He reached for one of them and closed the chain around my neck.

"I love you, Annabeth." He said.

"I love you too, Percy."

"Will you come back with me?"

"Hades, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

He lifted me up on his shoulder as I laugh.

"Percy…. Let me down."

When he didn't let me down, I smack his butt. We were running on street and I felt eyes on us everywhere we went, but I didn't care. I was happy once again and that's all that mattered. _Percy, I can't say this enough, but I love you so much. My heartaches whenever I'm not around you. I promise you I will never, ever make the mistake of losing you again. I promise. I love you__._

* * *

**AN: You know, I am really glad that the Mayans aren't right about the whole end of the world thing, because if the world did ended, I am going to be very piss since I can't finish my story for you all. Anyway, I need you guys to know that I am not going to be publishing as fast as I can because my chemistry teacher is pressuring me to do better in school. :( I am still going to try updating within a month and a half, but if I can't... Forgive me. Well, here is the next chapter, I hope it's better than the last chapter. One last thing, keep up the review for my story and I wish you all a happy late New Year! _(Giving you guys virtual kisses, he he)_**


	15. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing.**

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Percy**_

"_Annabeth, it's so cold." I said and breathed out cold air._

"_Well, the sooner we finish walking Leo, the sooner we can go home." She said and rubbed her hand together._

"_Can I have you jacket?" I ask, just messing around._

"_Are you crazy? It's below thirty outside." Suddenly, I got a great idea how to warm us up._

"_I need your jacket, Annabeth." I said as I approach her._

"_And I need you to stay the hell away from me." She said backing up._

_Before I could grab her by the waist, she ran away laughing. _

"_Come on, Leo, Let's go chase her."_

_Leo didn't even hesitated, we were running through the street, laughing as the cold wind blast in my face. Annabeth turned around and walk backward, luckily for me, she didn't notice the tree behind her as she crashed into it, a breath of cold air escape her lungs. I took the chance and trap her with both my hands. I look into her stormy grey eyes and she looked into mine, no words needed to be spoken and I know that she wanted me to kiss her. Slowly parted my lip, I lower my head down and just as our lips slightly touch, I pull away. Astonish by this, she asked, _

"_Did you just tease me?"_

"_Maybe." I said smirking, "Maybe not."  
"Why you... jackass" She said and tried to grab hold of me, but I wiggle out of her grasp and ran away. _

"_Percy Jackson, come back here right now."_

_We were once again running on the street, laughing and giggling like children playing in kindergarten. She finally caught up and pinned me behind some brick wall. As I wait for her to do what I thought she was about to do, she pulled away just when our lips are about to touch. I whimper like a little puppy who just lost his owner._

"_Don't be sad, Percy." She said, "It's called payback."_

"_Not fair, wise girl." I said as she released me._

_As I was faking to catch my breath, I surprise attack her as I push her back to the ground and pin her hands above her head. She looked at me with a smirk on her face, _

"_Well, are you going to finish what you started?"_

_Her blond curly hair spreaded across the floor and her eyes sparkle with anticipation. Without another word, I part my lips again and slowly lean down, but this time, I capture her lips with mine and we start kissing each other passionately. Surprisingly, I don't felt cold anymore, I actually felt really warm. We part our lips just a little bit so I was still able to feel her warm breathe on my skin. Our nose still touching as I said,_

"_I love you so much, Annabeth."_

"_I love you too, Percy."_

"PERCY!" Someone yelled.

I look up and notice my friend Miles standing over me, smirking as he patted me on the back.

"I am sorry, Miles. What were you saying?"

"I think I've said it a thousand times, but it's time for your shift." He said and took a seat next to me in the staff lounge, "You daydreaming about you girlfriend again?" I nod.

In case you didn't know, Miles had been my closest friend, other than Grover, since the day I was hire as a lifeguard. He had dark hair just like me but brown eyes. Sometimes we would just hang out at our post and just talk about anything. I told him about Annabeth, told him that she is my fiancée and that we had been together for eight years.

"Figures you be doing that. It seems that you have been daydreaming about her a lot lately."

"I don't know, Miles. It's like I want to be with her every single second. If I am not, I just want to dream about her." I said and he chuckled.

"Where did you get that necklace, Percy?" He asked, "I'd never seen you wearing that."

Slowly reaching for the necklace in my hand, I stare at them shinning under the bright sunlight and said,

"It's a long story." I said, "But I got one for me and one for Annabeth."

"Matching necklace? Huh? You are as every bit love drunk as I thought you are." I smile.

"I should get to work."

"Sure, Percy." He said and got up to the vending machine.

As I exit the building, someone so big bump into me as I lost my balance and stumble on the floor.

"Hey, watch where you are going….." I said, not realizing that the person I bump into was my half-brother.

"Percy!" He exclaimed and hug me tight in his arms, making me unable to breathe.

"Tyson… can't…." I stutter as I try to wiggle out of his grasp.

He let me go a second later and I can breathe again. I wonder why Tyson would show up when he was needed in the palace.

"Big brother, you gotta come with me. We are going to our father's palace!"

Hearing that I was going to my dad's palace was making me nervous. I have only been to his palace once and I don't remember much about it.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Just come with me, brother. Daddy needs you." He said smiling.

I wonder what could be so important that my father require me to his palace. Totally forgotten about my job at the beach, I follow Tyson toward the ocean and dive in, feeling the cold water against my skin really calmed me down. I will the water current to push me deeper into the ocean. Even though I couldn't see anything under the deep ocean, my senses still allow me to see everything around me in my mind.

Soon I can see something shining in front me, I will the current to push me even faster to the palace and when I finally arrived, I stand in awe under the gigantic double doors leading to my father's kingdom. Tyson swam next to me and said,

"Come on, let's go inside."

Once we open the door, I realize that it looked more amazing than the last time I've been here. I remember that the last time I've been here was when the war was raging on, and the palace looked like it could use some renovation, but now, the color of emerald green and sapphire blue shining on the building and towers ranging from small to huge, it's breath taking. As I walk down the steps, I notice that naiads and sea creatures bow their head down when I pass by them, I wave to them and some of them were either blushing or giggling.

"Percy, I thought you have a girlfriend."

I snap my head back from the naiads and in front of me stood my father smiling with his trident in his hand. Everybody in the courtyard bow at his presents and feeling very uncomfortable, I also bow my head down at my father.

"Percy, you are my son, you don't have to bow." He said and pat my shoulder, "Come on, both of you follow me."  
Tyson and I tug along the long corridor inside the palace. Poseidon sat on his throne as I stand awkwardly in the middle of the throne room. He then put his palm in the air as bubbles surrounded it, creating something I couldn't see very well. Once the bubbles disappear, he grabbed my hand and put whatever that was in his hand in mine.

"Here you go." He smiled.

"What is this, dad?"  
"Take a look and see."

I open my palm only to see a ticket for the…. thrill ride o' love in Denver, Colorado. Wait a minute, is my dad being serious. What the heck am I going to use this for? I couldn't get to Denver in just one day even if I want to. Suddenly, a flashback visualize in my mind as I remember that time when I was with Annabeth on the thrill ride o' love trying to retrieve Aphrodite scarf and Ares shield. That was not a pleasant experience at all. Poseidon tapped his trident on the floor and my clothes began to change into a tux.

"You should go now, Percy, or else you will be late." Poseidon said, a smirk appear on his lips, "You don't want to keep her waiting."

"Wait a minute, where am I going?"

"Why… to Denver, of course." He said.

Before I can say anything else, he tapped his trident on the floor again and my whole body start fading into mist. Within a minute, I start reappearing on the shore of a place not familiar to me at all. _Great, I am in Denver and nowhere else to go. _Looking at the ticket in my hand, I head for the thrill ride o' love on the boardwalk. _Why in the world would my dad wants me to come here? More importantly, isn't this whole WaterLand Park close? _More focus on thinking than walking, I bump into someone and cursing at my stupidity, I apologize.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." I said.

"It's okay, Percy." She said.

Percy? I don't know her, how did she know who I was? Looking up, I notice her blond hair blowing in the wind and her grey eyes sparking under the silver moonlight. She was wearing a strapless blue dress and heels. I wouldn't know who she was until I notice the necklace hanging around her neck. It was the same necklace I was wearing. She looked beautiful.

"Well, what do you think?" She said and did a spin, a playful smirk planted on her face. My mouth was still wide opened as she said,

"Aww, seaweed brain doesn't like my dress?"

I was about to say something when she put a finger on my lip and pointed to the water ride to our right and held up her ticket. At first, I didn't notice anything different about the ride, everything was still broken, but then pieces of the ride shimmer into the golden color and began piecing itself back together, gallons of ocean water rush to fill up the pool. Once the ride is completely fixed, the color disappears.

"Uhhh… Did…. Did my dad just…." I said standing in awe under the reconstructed thrill ride o' love. She smiled a mischief smile and said, "Yup, let's go, seaweed brain." She said dragging me toward the slide. Who could have imagine that I would end up seeing this place again, and the fact that she is here with me made it even more special. I couldn't even bring myself to think about why we were in here the first place because seeing her so happy, I didn't want to ruin it for her, I just want to enjoy the time I got to spend with the girl of my dream, Annabeth. She laced her hand with mine as we got inside our little cart. I couldn't stop looking at her face when suddenly a loud BOOM snap me out of my trance and looking at the sky, I notice different color of fireworks shining under the dark night, making the calm and pleasant night even more enjoyable. I wrap my other free arm around her shoulder as she leaned on mine.

"You planned all this, didn't you?"

"Maybe." She said smirking, "Maybe not."

I kiss her forehead and look back up to the sky when I suddenly notice something, the fireworks weren't just fireworks, they were picture of my adventure for last five years ago. I saw one of them when I was fighting Ares on the LA beach, then it show another one where I was holding up the skies for Atlas. My favorite one was the one showing me and Annabeth kissing under the lake in camp half blood, I remember that night, it was a night I will never forgot. That was the first kiss I've ever had and we spent about an hour just making out inside our little bubble.

Annabeth rested her head on my chest and sighed contently as the fireworks kept blasting in the air. I lift her chin with two of my fingers and when she looked up, I swear I've never seen a more beautiful girl than her. My eyes captured hers and soon, our lips pull together like magnet as I met hers with a loving kiss, but that kiss was soon broke off because we are going down the slide at a 60 miles per hour. Both of us yell in excitement as we went down wet and slippery tunnel.

"Well, that was fun." I said after the ride was finish but then notice that she is soaking wet, I smirk at her and said, "Here, let me help."

I held both her hands in mine and will the water away. She looked at me gratefully and said,

"That's the perks of having a son of Poseidon as a boyfriend." She said, "Thank you, Percy." I smile.

"Where are we going now, wise girl?" I ask.

"You'll see."

We left the thrill ride o' love. The fireworks stop already as we swing our hands back and forth while walking on the boardwalk aimlessly.

"I love you so much, Annabeth." I blur out, totally unrelated to anything.

"I love you too, Percy."

"So, where are we going now?" I said trying to soften her up with my puppy dog face.  
"I am not telling you nothing, Percy." She said, determine not to give it up, "You'll have to wait."

"Aww, why do I have to wait?" I said pouting even more.

I lean my head down to her ear and whisper,

"Besides, we don't keep secrets from each other, right?" I said and felt her shuddered.

"I am not giving up that easily." She said and recomposes herself.

"Oh, you are not?" I ask, "Well, then I guess I'll have to turn it up a bit."

I press my lip against her neck and kiss the spot where she always went crazy on it. I move up her neck to her earlobe as she moaned involuntary. I could feel her determination weaken as I lightly nip on her earlobe.

"Stop…. It, Percy" She stuttered.

"Giving up?" I ask smirking.

I had a strong grip on her when somehow she shoved me away. I stumble a few steps back, lightly chuckle as I try to approach her again.

"Stay away from me, Percy." She said pouting as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"Tell me where we are going then." I asked demandingly.

She was about to say something when a bright light blinded us all. Once the light died down, I look up only to see a chariot with golden horses standing proudly on the boardwalk.

"Uhh… Why in hades is Apollo chariot doing here?" I ask Annabeth.

"Come on, Percy. Let's get on." She said smiling and held her hand for me.

I grab her hand reluctantly and the chariot flies in the air with an inhumane speed that I had to hold on for my dear life. In about five minutes later, I saw us flying past the empire state building and toward Long Island. _Are we going to camp?_ Once the chariot slow down near camp half blood, I knew my assumption was correct. The golden chariot set us down on the ground in front of the entrance of camp and as we jump off, the chariot disappeared.

Annabeth reached for my hand and lead me toward camp. I didn't even ask her what's it that we were doing here because of all the weird things happened today, this had to be the weirdest. As we approach the camp entrance, I heard Annabeth sang a song too familiar to me that I instantly recognize it.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"You know, I love that song." I smile at her.

"I know you do, that's why I am singing it." She said and giggled at the same time.

For the first time in my life, I am surprise, shock, astonish, and bewilder at the fact that Annabeth, the girl who can kill monster with her death glare, just giggled as she skipped her way up the hill to camp.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" I ask, "The fact that you are so happy means something must be going on, right?"

"Maybe." She smirked, "Maybe not."

I sighed. _I am not going to get answers from her anyway, might as well do whatever she had planned._ She entwined her arms with mine as we step inside the camp's border. The first thing I notice was that there were no light coming from the cabin area. Also, I couldn't see even a single person in camp doing any activities. _It's only eight right now, where is everybody? _But the strangest thing I find was that there were Christmas lights hanging above the patch of grass in front of the big house. Big tables fill with food and drinks resting under the different colors of light. I was going to ask Annabeth what was going on when I heard,

"SURPRISE!"

I stumble backward and landed on my butt when I saw my dad, Chiron and everybody from camp pop out of the bushes with their party hats and horns. _Party hats? What…. Is this a party? For whom? _Annabeth offered me her hand and pull me back up,

"Happy birthday, seaweed brain." She grinned and kissed me on the cheek.

_Happy Birthday? Oh my god, I couldn't believe it, I've been so busy daydreaming about Annabeth I totally forgot that today was my birthday._ Still recovering from the surprise, I turn so I was facing Annabeth, she had the biggest grin on her face as I wrap my arms around her waist and push her up against the pine tree.

"I love you, you know that?" I said.

Without letting her respond, I push my lips against her as she kissed me back with the same passion I had for her. I didn't even care that we had tons of audiences, I just wanted to show her that she means the world to me.

I heard someone wolf whistle and probably some Aphrodite girl said,

"Awww, aren't they the cutest couple ever?"

We continue to kiss for a minute or so when I feel someone hit me on the back of my head. I look back only to notice it's Grover.

"Get a room, you two. There are actually kids here." He said smiling.

"Way to ruin the moment, Grover." Annabeth said.

I blush as I let go of Annabeth, but let one of my hand entwine with hers. Everybody was already partying, I guess we didn't just kiss for a minute. Chiron came out of the crowd in his wheelchair form and roll in front of us.

"Percy!" He said and stretched out his arms, I hug him without hesitation, "Happy Birthday!"

"I know you didn't celebrate your birthday the last two years, so we are going to celebrate it big this year." He smiled.

"Thank you, Chiron. This party is amazing."

"Of course it is, you fiancée there set it all up just for you." He said, "Anyway, I best be heading back to the big house, I kind of prefer a little peace and quiet over campers yelling and shouting, you know, since we rarely have party in camp." He patted me on my back again and rolled back to the big house.

"Enjoy the party, Percy. It's been a long time since I see Juniper and I want to find her." Grover said as he set out for the woods, "See you around."

With Grover gone, it's just me and Annabeth left.

"So, what do you want to do, birthday boy?"

"I don't know, wise girl." I said. Then a devious idea came into mind as I look at the dance floor, "How about…. dancing?" I smirked.

"WHAT! You know I can't dance." She whispered as quietly as she could.

"Well, you asked." I said giving her my puppy dog face again.

She looked at me like I am crazy but then softens her expression and said,

"Alright, Percy. It's your birthday." She sighed and grabbed my hand, leading me to the dance floor, "But if we are going to do this, might as well do it my way." She smirked.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I said but it was drown out by the music coming from the dance.

_I wonder what she meant by doing it her way. _Scream and Shout was playing in the background as we approach the dance floor. Nico, who apparently was the DJ of the dance crank up the music to its loudest. Looking around me, I notice most of the campers are either dancing crazily or grinding against each other. We were now in the middle of the dance floor as Annabeth turned her back against me, a wild grin on her face as she began to grind on me. I let my hands grab onto either side of her waist and swing us slowly from left to right, moving in sync with the music.

"You naughty wise girl." I said as she turned her head back and smirk at me.

With her grinding against me like that, it's getting more and more harder to focus on just dancing. I so wanted to just bring her inside my cabin and do you know what. When the song ended _which I am very glad because I can no longer control myself, _everybody moved and form a circle around us. I was very confused until Nico said,

"That was great, lovebirds." He said smirking, "Now how about a slow song?"

_Great, Annabeth is probably freaking out right now. _She turned around and looked at me with a horrified expression.

"Percy, I can't do this…" She stuttered, shaking against me. I guess the pressure was getting to her. I gently touch her cheeks and felt her instantly relax against my fingers.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead." I whisper.

I was a bit surprise when Nico played something totally out of the ordinary to what I had expected. Annabeth had a perplex expression on her face, as if asking me what song is this. I didn't expect her to know, since she was not really the type for video games. I haven't realized how much I love this soundtrack until he played it. I entwine my left hand with her right hand and held it up high as I rest my right hand on her left waist. She knew what to do as if on instinct and rest her left hand on my right shoulder. I whispered something in her ear and she blushed. We started off slow, just swaying our bodies left and right to the slow beats of the song.

"You are doing great, keep it up." I whispered.

I heard someone whispered everywhere we moved but I don't care, the thing that matter most was right here in my arms and that's the only thing I care about right this moment.

_You rest inside my mind_

_Since the day you came_

_I knew you would be with me_

_All the time we spent_

_What we shared was surely_

_Warm enough to know you cared for me_

Annabeth seemed pretty comfortable resting her head on my chest. Never had I felt like I was a prince and that Annabeth was my princess that I had sworn to protect her from harm. Well, maybe…. but not the whole prince and princess thing. I guess the song was getting to me….

_Light floods through memories_

_Helps me walk my path_

_I'll keep my head up high_

_Words of faith and love_

_Your strength gives me hope_

_Someday I'll find you with open arms_

The song didn't ended after the lyrics but kept going, I decide to take it up a bit and whisper,

"Follow my lead."

I let my left foot slide back as she let her right foot slide forward, repeating that for our other foots and soon, we were dancing around the circle in…. well, circle.

My eyes never left hers for a second, neither did her mesmerizing grey eyes. We danced for a few minute longer and when the song almost ended, I grab her cheeks lovingly as I slowly close my eyes and press my lips against her lips. The whole crowd went silent. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck as I rest my hands on her waist. I reluctantly parted my lips away from hers as the song ended.

"Wow…. that was some kiss, don't you think, guys?" Nico said.

All the campers shout and clap their hands together. Annabeth's face was as red as a tomato, I think mine was also as red as hers. This moment couldn't have been better, I reach for Annabeth's hand and held it tightly. Finally, Nico played another song and the campers started dancing again.

"Want to get out of here?" I whisper to Annabeth.

She nodded as we maneuver around the crowd toward the food and drinks area.

"That was some dance, Percy." I hear someone said as we were walking on the grass.

"Dad?" I said and turn around.

He was standing behind me as he pat me on the shoulder. Not only was Poseidon there, I also notice that Athena was there behind my dad!

"Athena?"

"Don't even ask, Perseus. My daughter made me come here." She said pouting, "Anyway, I am just here to wish you a happy birthday. Now I must get back to Olympus." She said and disappeared, but not before I caught her smiling at me.

_Did she just wish me a happy birthday and smile at me? _ I thought.

"Did… she just…" I stutter.

"Yes, Percy. Don't be surprise, it took a lot of work for that to happened." Poseidon said then turned to Annabeth, "Where did you learn to dance like that, Annabeth?"

"Umm…. Actually, I just follow Percy." She said sheepishly.

"Wow, you are a quick learner, aren't you?" She blushed at my father's comment, "Enjoy the party, Percy, happy birthday." He said and smile at me before he disappeared.

We grab some food and drinks off the table and sat on the bench on the porch of the big house, just enjoying each other's company. I had one of my arms around her waist and she had her head was rested on my shoulder. As we were eating the blue icing cupcake with our fingers, something totally random came up as I said,

"I wonder, why did you mom smile at me?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She said teasingly, but I knew she knew the answer.

"Come on, tell me please." She sighed.

"You know the answer, Percy."

_I know the answer? _The fact was I had no idea why Athena was smiling at me before she disappeared. Unless I did something that really impressed her, but what? I knew for a fact that she hated me for being with her favorite daughter, so maybe I did something….

"Did she saw us dancing?" I ask Annabeth.

"Well, what else do you think was the case? Everybody was there watching us." She smiled.

_So that's why she was smiling at me for. _I sighed, this day couldn't have been better. I had my own surprise party set up by my own fiancée, we did an amazing dance, and finally Athena had smile at me for taking care of her daughter.

"You want to take a walk toward the beach?" She said.

"Sure, I'd like that."

We walk toward the beach hand in hand. Not a single person was on the beach, I guess they were all still partying, even though it's already ten, way past curfew. We sit along the pier, our toes dipping in the water, just enjoying the silent. Thought the silent was soon replaced by fireworks blasting in the night skies. I lay on my back, admiring the different colors when Annabeth said,

"It's kind of loud here, we should go to somewhere more quiet."

"Where do you have in mind, wise girl?"

A smirk appeared on her lip and I knew she already had something planned in her mind. Without another word, she pushed me off the pier and into the lake then jump in herself. Immediately, I form an air bubble around us to keep her from drowning.

"See, it's much quieter in here." She said with a smile.

"Whatever you say, Annie." I smile back.

I grab her and set her on my lap, her head lying back on my chest with my hands on her stomach. Looking up at the fireworks under the waves of the lake, it's amazing.

For the fifth time this week, I notice she again reached for the necklace hanging around her neck and began playing with it. She had been playing with it a lot lately, I guess it reminded her how it had strengthen our relationship for the better.

"You know, I still haven't exactly say thank you for giving me the necklace."

"Is that your way for saying thank you?" I said teasingly.

"Shut up, Percy." She said punching my chest slightly.

A moment of silent passed between us as we looked up at the fireworks.

"Thank you, Percy. For everything you have given me." She said sincerely, "I love you."

"I love you too, Annabeth." I said.

As I gently stoke her silkily blond hair, her breathing became slower and steadier until she finally fell asleep in my lap. Not wanting to sleep inside a bubble, I brought the bubble back up to the surface and carried her back inside our cabin. Nothing had changed since we left camp, the fish tank and the fountain was still there shining the wall with sapphire waves. I gently put Annabeth on one of the beds and climb in with her.

"You have no idea how much you affect me, Annabeth." I whispered and stroke her cheeks lovingly, "I love you, for the rest of my life." Then I fell asleep.

* * *

**wAN: Well, here you go, the next chap…. Ha-ha, JK, you guys really thought this is the end? Please, I've got way more thing to write about, well, maybe not **_**way more**_**, but still, like a two more parts. So, without any further interruption, please continue reading.**

* * *

_I was on the beach in camp half-blood, the sky was totally dark so I couldn't see anything five feet in front of me. I decide to walk toward the pier where Annabeth and I use to hang out. As the image of the pier become more visible, I notice a girl with caramel color hair was already there. I could hear the muffle sobbing coming from her. _

"_Calypso?" I asked._

_Her head snap back and look at me wide eyed. I couldn't believe my eyes once she turned around, her dress was all torn up and there were scar/cuts on her left arm. I remember when I was back on Ogygia, her eyes show so much happiness, so much joy. But now, all that left from the happiness was despair, regret, and sadness._

"_Percy!" She cried and ran to me, hugging me tightly. _

"_What… who did this to you?" I ask her softly._

_It seemed that all she wanted to do was to cry in my arms. I relish the feeling of having her in my arms as I put both my hands on her back, comforting her. She kept whispering my name, as if she was trying to make sure that I am really here. _

"_Shh…. It's okay." I keep whispering soft nothing to her, trying my best to calm her down, "I am here, nothing is going to hurt you."_

"_Percy…. I am sorry….. I am sorry." She stuttered._

"_It's okay, you don't have to say sorry." I said, "You want to tell me what happened?"_

_She was about to say something when the ocean grab her and drag her in the water._

"_Calypso!" I yelled.  
Immediately, I jump in after her and will the water forward as fast as I can. I can see from a distance that she was struggling to keep breathing. No matter how much faster I will the water, she kept getting further and further away. I could see her mouth the words, "I am sorry", then her body went limp._

"_No! Calypso!"_

_Whatever that was pulling her down to the bottom of the ocean dissipate as she started flowing back upward. I grab her limp body and will us back to the surface. As I lay her back on the sand, the waves crash gently to the shore, as if nothing had just happened. _

"_Oh my god, Calypso, wake up!" _

_When there was no respond, I grab both her cheeks as I press my mouth against hers and start giving her CPR, at the same time, I put both my hands on her chest and press up and down._

"_Come on, Calypso, wake up."_

_As I keep on ranting, I kept thinking: What was she going to say before all this happened? Why would her dress be all torn up and there be cuts on her arm? _

"_Come on, wake up…. wake up…" I said really stressing up._

"_You can't die on me now." I said, "I can't lose you… I can't… I can't…."_

_I can sense her will was getting weaker and weaker. _

"_No, no, no." I said, tears in my eye, "Come on, work with me."_

_I refuse. I refuse to let her die. I didn't even get a chance to say thank you for the thing she had done for me. _You can't die on me now. Come on, breath…. breath….. _Time passed and I could felt myself getting more and more tired. At that moment, I felt like I was lost at sea. The sun was raising and the birds were chirping, like nothing had just happened, like one life doesn't mean anything to the world. Taking her lifeless body in my lap, I grab her hand and silently weep on her forehead. This whole time, I never did gotta say thank you to her._

"PERCY! WAKE UP!"

My eyes slowly opened and the first thing I notice was Annabeth's big grin hovering above my face, her blond hair acts as I curtain so I couldn't see anything outside.

"Seaweed brain, you finally woke up." She said.

Kissing me on the cheek, she removed herself from my waist and stood up next to the bed. I could see Chiron, Nico, Grover, Tyson, Clarisse, Connor, Katie, Travis, and Will all standing next to the bed with a big smirk on all their faces.

"Well, lookie here, the hero finally woke up." Connor and Travis said at the same time.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Percy?" Nico asked.

Annabeth gasped as she punched Nico shoulder.

"Shut up, we didn't even do anything."

"Or maybe you forget about it because you were having too much fun?" Clarisse suggested.

"That's it, all of you get out!" Annabeth said as she pushed everybody out.

I sat up on the side on the bed as I put my hands in my head, groaning. _Did that really happened or is it just a dream? _Annabeth locked the door to our cabin and walk toward me with smirk on her face, she put both her hands on her hip and asked me,

"Too much sleep, seaweed brain?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired." I lied.

She chuckled at me and sat in my lap. Leaning her head back on my chest, she began playing with my hair.

"You know, you look so cute when you sleep." She said.

I let my hands rest on her stomach and start rubbing circle around her navel.

"Annabeth?" I ask seriously.

"What is it, Percy?"

I was going to ask her what happen to Calypso when we left camp, but watching her so happy, I just can't bring myself to ruin it for her.

"Uhh… Never mind." I said, "I've got something to do, get back in the car, I will be there in a second."

"Sure, I will wait for you."

As I watched her ran up the hill, my thought drift off back to Calypso. _I need to find her immediately. _Once she disappear behind the hill, but not before I caught her turn her head back and smile at me, I head off for the big house. Chiron was sitting on the porch, sleeping.

"Hey, Chiron?"

"Huh… oh, Percy? I thought you're gone already?"

"Unhh… I've actually got a question to ask you."

"What is it, Percy?"

"Where is Calypso?" I ask nonchalantly.

"She… unhh… she is inside the cave where Rachel use to stay." He said with some anger in his tone.

"Thanks, Chiron."

Without saying anything else, I ran toward the forest and up the hill to the cave. All the while thinking that I could finally confront her about what happened when we left, but when I got there, all that's left was a few blankets and a pillow. _Great, where is she now? _I sigh as I look at the wide view of the forest and the ocean. _Where are you, Calypso? _Taking my pen (riptide) out of my pocket, I write a message on her blanket.

_Calypso, _

_I really need to talk to you. I have so many questions to ask you, please Iris message me. _

_-Percy_

Ripping the sheet from the blanket, I put it under a piece of pebble where she would definitely see it. As I head back down the hill, I look back one more time just to make sure the message is still there. _I hope you call me soon._

Once I was back inside my car, I saw Annabeth sleeping on the backseat. I chuckle at her sleeping face since she looked so cute when she sleeps.

"Thanks for the surprise, wise girl." I said, "Goodnight."

* * *

**AN: This is so cool, I have about 38,000 viewer for my first story. Gotta to say, I really love you guys! Anyway, here is the chapter 15 and I am sorry I took so long to update, I had to revise this for myself since my beta didn't respond to my e-mail, and since I am not that good at grammar and stuff, I hope you will all forgive me about any grammar and spelling mistake. I am definitely sure that some of you are mad at me for putting Calypso in this chapter, well, my respond to that is you will see what I want to do in about chapter 18, so stay tuned. **_Don't be mad at me :( _

_**By the way, can anyone guess what soundtrack I used for the dance? Review your answers, if you got it right, I will give you candy! Yay!**_


	16. The Diary

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rick Riordan, I own nothing.**

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Percy **_

"**NO!** Annabeth, I am not going in there."

"What are you so scared of, Percy?" She asked.

"**I don't care! **I'm not going in there."

In case you were wondering what's going on, Annabeth and I were dragging each other in opposite directions. You might be a little bit confused as to why we're doing this, maybe I should start from the beginning, when I stole Annabeth's diary.

* * *

"Seaweed Brain, wake up."

"Ugh, five more minutes, Wise Girl."

"Get up, Percy, or else I won't cook breakfast for you."

I fumble out of bed and landed on my butt. Annabeth laughed at my silliness as she walked over to the other side of the bed and pull me back up.

"Welcome to the world of the living, Percy." She said teasingly.

"Shut up, Wise Girl." I said, "Are you going to cook us breakfast or not?"

She gasped at my comment and smacked me on the shoulder.

"I am not your maid, Seaweed Brain." She pouted.

I smirk as I wrap my arms behind her back and closed the space between us. Her warm breath on my skin as I lifted her up and put her on the bed, trapping her with my hands.

"Last time I checked, you still are."

She gasped yet again and tried to wiggle out from under me, but I kept her in place.

"Sorry, Wise Girl, but you're not going anywhere."

"We'll see about that, Seaweed Brain."

I was totally in control until Annabeth somehow freed her leg and kicked me in the balls. I double over and fell to the ground, groaning and whimpering.

"That's for calling me a maid, Fish Head." She said as I got up.

"Unghh… You… don't have…. to kick that…. Hard..." I groaned.

"You deserved it. Now I am going to cook breakfast, you can join me after you're feeling better." She said teasingly.

_Why she…. I'll have to think of something as a payback. _Once my balls stopped hurting, I got a devious idea on how to make her pay for what she did.

I began my search for her diary. It's funny to know that she kept her diary in the most obvious spot, right where she kept her lingerie. Now you might ask, "how did I know she kept a diary." Well, let's just say you can't keep things from me. As I opened her diary, the first page dated back around the day when I was first arrived at Camp Half-Blood. I look around me just to make sure that she wasn't watching me, and then I began to read.

* * *

_Dear diary:_

_I can't believe I am finally getting some answers here. A new camper has arrived, I think his name's Percy or something. He saved Grover and took down the Minotaur all by himself! Even I couldn't do that! How the hell did he do it? If I didn't know any better, I'd bet he belongs to one of the big three. My guess was later confirmed during capture the flag, when Percy was claim by freaking Poseidon! The archenemy of my mother! I should have seen that coming, I mean, with his mesmerizing sea green eyes, I should have known that he was a son of Poseidon as soon as I met him. Wait, did I just call his eyes mesmerizing? Ok, maybe I am a little attracted to him, but I am most definitely in love with Luke, I mean, he save me when I was seven, not to mention he's quite handsome. Anyway, once I learned that he was going on a quest for Zeus' master bolt; I didn't even hesitate and packed up my bags. The camp hasn't had a single quest since the accident with Luke, and I'm dying to go outside in the real world. Percy accepted me as part of the quest immediately and I somehow felt like I made new friend, but I shouldn't, I mean, he's the son of the enemy of my mother and I should really stay away from him. The only problem is I feel a magnetic force whenever I'm around him, it's like I want to get to know him better. The quest is about to start, and I'm going to stop writing for now, but I will be keeping an eye on Percy, in case he really is the child of the Great Prophecy. _

I turned the page to the next entry, it was dated after Annabeth and I returned from our first quest. Probably while I was in the infirmary after Luke attacked me on the last day of camp.

_Dear diary:_

_I can't believe it! The thief who stole Zeus'master bolt and Hades helmet was Luke! After everything we've gone through, how could he betray the gods like that? More importantly, how could he betray me like that? Percy is in critical condition right now. Luke released some kind of scorpion on him and it stung him. I just hope he gets better; I don't want to lose another friend. The next time I see Luke, I am going to knock some sense into him. I know there is still some good in him, and I won't give up on him._

The next entry must have been written while we were in the Sea of Monsters, after we escaped Siren Bay.

_Dear diary:_

_Percy saved me, yet again… Well after he forgot to disarm me. I only want to see what my deepest desire was, but it almost led to my death. I didn't even worry about other's people's safety, the fact that Percy jumped in to save me must mean he really cares for me. I still don't understand why Luke would want to destroy the gods, and the fact the he poison Thalia's tree made me even angrier. Doesn't the time we spent on the run as kids mean anything to him? The vision I saw, I guess I really wanted to be with Luke, I think Percy saw it too when he touch me. The problem is that I kind of have mixed feelings about the both of them right now. When we were flowing in the bubble, all my thoughts went to Percy, how he cared enough about me to save me. Then there is Luke, who betrayed everything that we fought for, but I have known him since I was seven. My feelings have definitely changed. But was it for the better? I don't know. I really don't know._

The next entry was right after Thalia came back to life.

_Dear diary:_

_The craziest thing has happened. We got the Golden Fleece back to camp and It's magic did the trick. But maybe it did it a little too well… Thalia is back! I was shocked when I found her lying under the pine tree. She's in the infirmary right now and I am sitting on the bed next to her. I still can't believe I can actually see her again. She's fainting in and out of consciousness every now and then. I am definitely glad I am able to see her again; I just hope she gets better soon._

The next entry was right after we both held up the sky, probably after the meeting on Olympus.

_Dear diary:_

_I now have grey streak on my hair. Percy has one too, when we both had to hold up the sky for Atlas. Somehow, it doesn't surprise me that Luke planned all of this. To tell you the truth, I am sick and tired of the fact that he's kept on making plans to destroy the gods and Camp Half-Blood. It's unforgiveable. But this small part of me keeps saying I still love him, no matter what he does, even if he tries to kill me. I am so confuse right now. Percy told me that Luke won't change, but I don't believe him, I believe deep down, he is still the same Luke I met when we were traveling to camp, but I might just be kidding myself. Luke's not dead, at least, I just know he isn't. I know we will meet again, and when that happens, I am going to do whatever I can to bring him back._

The next entry was harder to read, It was right after I disappeared when Mount St. Helens erupted. Right after our first kiss…

_Dear diary:_

_I can't believe Percy is dead. I should have stayed with him. Maybe if I had he wouldn't have gotten himself killed. I have been crying for a week straight now, my sisters have been trying to calm me down, but I don't want to. Percy is my friend; I don't care what any of my brothers and sisters think about that. That kiss, it was the first kiss I've ever had. The feeling, it was indescribable, his soft lips on mine, it….. Was it a kiss for good luck or was it something more? I never told anyone, I don't think they suspect anything about it though. I am going to stop writing for now, his….. funeral is about to start. _

The next entry was right after I came back.

_Dear diary:_

_You know who I hate the most, Percy Jackson. That arrogant, Seaweed Brain shows up after being MIA for two weeks! We all thought he was dead, I thought he was dead. In a way, I guess I'm really glad that he's not dead, but I am still furious. I remember pushing everyone out of the way and hugging him as tight as I could, didn't even care that my brothers and sisters were watching me. I have an idea where he was, but I don't want to admit it. It's almost like I felt some kind of jealousy whenever he is around some other girl, but I shouldn't be, I mean, I don't "like like" him, do I? Out kiss on Mount. St. Helens tells me different. At least he came back, that's all I care about. Anyway, he came back tell us that the key to solving the labyrinth is some mortal girl he met who can see through the mist. I don't believe a second about it, I mean, this is my quest, I'm supposed to lead it, not some mortal girl. I best be off, Percy and I are going Sally's apartment, then we are going to find "Rachel"…_

The next entry must have been after the Battle of the Labyrinth.

_Dear diary:_

_The quest is finally complete .The Labyrinth is gone all thanks to Daedalus who sacrificed himself in order to save Camp. Even though the quest is over, I'm still very anxious about the Great Prophecy. Percy is definitely the child of the prophecy and his sixteenth birthday is coming up next summer. I guess what I am saying is that I am worried about him. He's my friend after all and I don't want anything to happen to him. Especially with those weird feelings I had for him. I was actually hoping he would stay at camp, but of course he wanted to stay with his mom, or rather, with Rachel. Yeah, I know what he actually wanted to do. I just don't understand why he would want to! Next summer is where it all begins, until then I am going to train my best in order to fight in the war._

The next entry was right after Annabeth took a knife for me during the Battle of Manhattan. How did she have the energy to do that!? I'm going to have to talk to her about that.

_Dear diary:_

_I took a knife for Percy, stupid, right? He's freaking invulnerable and I went ahead and took a knife for him. But at that moment, I felt like if I didn't take that knife, he would die. It's like I had known where his weak spot was without him telling me. I am now currently lying on a hotel sofa as I recuperate from the knife wound. Percy is definitely worried about me, he wouldn't even leave the room when Will told him to go rest. Percy… He has been with me through everything for the last four years, if we survive this year I am definitely going to confess my feelings for him._

The next entry must have been written right after the war and we were both back at camp.

_Dear diary:_

_I can't believe we actually won the war against the titans. Kronos is defeated, along with Luke and the rest of the titan army. The odds were against us, but we fought and won. My mother gave me a job as The Architect of Olympus and I'm freaking out at the fact. I have to admit, I was a little scared when Poseidon offered Percy the chance to be a god. I wanted to cry when Percy declined the offer while looking at me, saying that things are always going to get better. I am now currently at camp with Tyson, trying to make a chocolate cupcake with blue icing for Percy's sixteenth birthday. _

The next entry was my favorite. I was right after we became a couple.

_Dear diary:  
Percy and I have finally become a couple. After eating the cupcake we both confessed our feelings for each other ….. Well, you can imagine what happens next. It was the second kiss I've ever had and let me tell you, it's much better than our first kiss. But of course, nothing stays private at camp an Clarisse and a bunch of campers carried us to the lake and dumped us into the freezing water. Percy created a bubble and we spent hours just making out inside our little bubble. It was heavenly. Later we went back to his cabin and I cuddled with him for the rest of the night, just hoping that it would last forever…_

* * *

"Enjoying yourself Seaweed Brain?"

I immediately look back, but saw nothing. Then I felt a force push me onto the floor and take the diary from me. Annabeth shimmer into existence with both her legs pinning my hands to my side. I struggled, but her grip was strong. I keep forgetting about her stupid invisible hat.

I tried to look as casual as possible as I asked, "Uhh… what's up?" I asked, though I already knew what going to happen to me.

"Oh… nothing," she said innocently. I swear to gods, the look she was giving me made me want to pee my pants, "Don't worry, Percy. I won't punish you."

"You won't?" She shook her head.

"Come on, let's eat breakfast." She said and held her hand out to me.

I knew Annabeth, and she wouldn't just forget about this. She was probably planning something already.

As we ate our breakfast, Annabeth suddenly said, "I need to go grocery shoppinf and stuff, we're out of food." She said, "Why don't you come along?"

_Think about this carefully, Percy. She is probably planning something really bad. _

"I don't really want to go, Annabeth." She smirked at my respond, it's like I was playing right into her trap.

"Fine, you don't have to go if you don't want to." She said, "Just know that I won't kiss you for a month."

Ok, that totally caught me by surprise. No kissing for a month? I rather do whatever she had planned.

"No, no, no….. I'll go." I said reluctantly.

"Good, we'll go after breakfast." She smiled.

* * *

You know what I hate? Victoria Secret. Of course I love their lingerie inside; I just hate the fact that I have to go in there right now.

"**NO!** Annabeth, I am not going in there."

"What are you so scare of, Percy?" She said.

"**I don't care! **I'm not going in there."

Both of us were dragging each other in opposite directions. I am trying to get as far away from the store as possible, but Annabeth wouldn't let me. I guess we were making a scene because people who passed by us were either smirking or laughing.

"Percy, people are watching."

"Well then, stop dragging me."

I was a little surprise when she actually let go of me. I stumble backward and she said,

"Percy, if you don't go in there, I won't kiss you for a month."

_Here we go again with the no kissing thing._ I sighed, this shouldn't be that bad, my pride had already been wounded, why not? Unwillingly, I follow Annabeth inside Victoria Secret.

* * *

"It wasn't that horrible, Percy." She said teasingly.

"Whatever Annabeth." I said, "Just know that you're not making me do this again."

After an excruciating hour of picking out the perfect lingerie for Annabeth, we were finally out of that mall for good. At least one good thing came out of it, and that's that I could see Annabeth in hot, new lingerie, can't wait for tonight.

* * *

**AN: HEY! I am back. I know this chapter is pretty short, but I still hope you like it. Please review!**


	17. Back to where we started

**Disclaimer: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing.**

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Annabeth**_

"Wake up, sleepy head."

I opened my eyes to see a little bird chirping in front of our window.

Did that bird just say something to me? I must have still been dreaming because that little bird was staring straight at me.

"Wake up, sleepy head." I heard again.

That is weird, it really seemed like the bird was talking to me. I wiped my eyes to clear my drowsiness when I finished the bird was gone. Looking around the room, I notice my lingerie I bought over the weekend with Percy abandon on the floor.

Memories of last night came back to me as a small smile slowly formed on my lips. That lingerie served their purpose well. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my back, securing me in place. Realizing that was Percy, I turned my whole my body around so I was facing him. Last night was unbelievable; it was intense and full of love. I don't think we ever had such passionate love making before. Reaching for his hand, I held it tightly as I caress his cheek with my other hand.

"Percy, wake up."

I laughed when his respond was a low grunt somewhat between a whine and a whimper. I was about to try to wake him up again when someone cleared their throat. I snapped awake and look toward the end of the bed, it was Chiron Iris messaging us.

"Oh gods, Chiron!" I shouted holding the blanket up around me.

"Sorry, Annabeth. I didn't know." He said turning to look away.

"Umm, it's okay… Why did you call me?"

"Uhh…. I'm actually calling for both you and Percy." He said, "Anyway, that's beside the point, I…. We need your help."

"Why? Did something happen in camp?"

"Well… no, but Calypso is missing."

Calypso is missing? Chiron must have noticed my confusion because he said,

"Tell Percy. He has the right to know. Whatever you guys plan on doing, just know that I support you."

As Chiron and the message disappear, Percy began to stir in his sleep. I sat there on our bed, conflicted feelings encircle my mind. Should I tell Percy? What will happen if I tell him? He'll probably go and find her. I can't risk that; I can't risk losing Percy again. Fear overwhelms me as I push those thought out of my mind. I was snapped out of my trance when Percy kissed me on my cheek.

"Good morning, Wise Girl."

"Good morning, Seaweed Brain."

A smile appeared on his lips, as if he just realize what we did last night.

"So…."

There was a nagging feeling I couldn't shake off, I felt guilty for not telling him that Calypso was missing.

"So what, Seaweed Brain?" I force myself to say.

"So…. Are you going to cook us breakfast or not?" He smirked.

I sighed, "Are you going to ask me that every day?"

"You know me; I can't cook to save my life." He shrugged.

I laughed at his last comment. After we got dress and brush up, we headed off to the kitchen.

When breakfast was finished, we sat down on the couch, though sitting was soon replaced by his lips on mine, and we were making out once again, only this time, I didn't feel like myself. I couldn't take the guilt any longer and pushed him off me.  
Surprised he asked "What's wrong?"

"Calypso is missing."

I felt a pang inside my heart when he tensed up against me with a confused and worried expression on his face.

He got off me and said, "And you couldn't have told me sooner?"

"I'm sorry, Percy. I know I should've told you, but…..."

I was hoping he'd stay here and comfort me, but instead he got off the couch and headed for the door.

"I thought you were better than this, Annabeth."

After he said that, my fear turned into anger, "Now you wait just a god damn minute Percy." I said, "The reason I didn't tell you is because I am scared for us, for our future. I'm scare she's going to take you away from me again." I screamed.

I never like losing my temper; I especially hate it when I lose my temper with Percy. He just stood there.

"We promised not to fight again Percy. Didn't we? Just come back and we can talk this out."

I could tell he was having an internal battle himself about what decision to make, but in the end, "I can't, I'm sorry." He said and walked out the door.

I stood there, trying to comprehend the fact that he actually went to find Calypso. When I finally came around and realized that Percy was gone, my knees crumbed to the floor as cried. Percy, don't you love me? I was sobbing in my hands when I couldn't take the pressure anymore and threw the first thing I could grab. Turns out, it was a picture of us together when we first move into our apartment. Now, the glass was shattered right where Percy was smiling. I crawl back to the couch and hug my knees to my chest, blinking the tears away. Reaching for the necklace in my hand, I stare at them dangling under my fingers in the sunlight. Do you really love Calypso that much, Percy? I heard a Thump and look up only to notice Thalia on the fire escape.

"What's up, Annie?"

I tried to hide the fact that I was crying, but of course she noticed.

"Hey…. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing….." I stuttered, though I couldn't hold it in anymore as I bawled my eyes out.

"Hey, hey, hey…. It's okay." She said taking a seat next to me as she comforted me, rubbing her hands against my back. I leaned into her, wishing that it was really Percy who was comforting me.

"What happen?" She asked.

"Calypso is missing."

"Oh..., and Percy is trying to find her." She said already getting the whole picture.

I nodded.

She sighed, "Annabeth, you know Percy better than anyone would. I am sure you will eventually understand why he did it."

"But I don't! I don't have the slightest idea why he would still love Calypso!" I cried.

"I am sure that he doesn't love her, Annabeth." She said, "Beside, Percy is crazy about you, he wouldn't just change his mind about that."

The doorbell rang, I rush to the door hoping that Percy had changed his mind about finding Calypso, only to notice that Grover was at the door. He must have sense my emotion or he just noticed my red eyes, "Perhaps I came at a bad time?"

"It's okay, Grover. Come in." Thalia said, "You can probably help Annabeth out."

I took a seat back on the couch, and dried tears on my cheek as Grover leaned on the wall next to the coffee table.

"Let me guess, you and Percy had a fight about Calypso." Grover said.

"How did you know?" I ask surprised.

"I know it's going to happen someday, he actually talk to me about it." He said and sighed, "Annabeth…. You've got to understand…. Percy is just trying to protect Calypso. He doesn't love her like he loves you; he just feels a responsibility towards her."

"Just like how you always defended Luke, I am sure Percy felt some kind of jealousy whenever you defended him." He said, "Well, Percy is now feeling how you used to feel when Luke was around." He paused.

"You only love Luke as a brother, right?" He said, "Well, Percy only loves Calypso as a sister too, nothing more."

"Annabeth, Percy care about Calypso, but he definitely cares more about you than anyone."

I never thought about it like this, where Percy only thought of Calypso as a sister. Thinking about it now, I had been a selfish jerk to Percy. After all, he still supports every one of my decision after every time I defended Luke. I never did care about his feelings for Calypso from the beginning, only myself. Now I can see why Calypso did what she did. If it were me who was in Calypso's situation, I would have taking the chance to get Percy to be with me.

I sighed. "I just hope nothing is going to happen to him during the search."

"I am sure he will be fine Annabeth. After all, he is invulnerable." Thalia said.

I nodded. Percy will be fine, I'm sure of it. After staying with me for a little while longer, they both had to head back. I said my goodbyes and went back to waiting, waiting for my Seaweed Brain.

* * *

_I was on a beach, judging from the size of the land, I say I am on some kind of Island. But what fascinate me were the beautiful gardens and flowers and trees hanging around the island, they were so beautiful I couldn't even believe it's real. I began walking around the beach toward the sunlight, dipping my toes in the water, I wiggled them into the sand as I sat down on the shore, enjoying the feeling of cold water hitting my feet. I just wish Percy was here with me, he would definitely like the flowers, and more important, being with me. Letting go of those silly thoughts, I stood back up and began my exploration of the island. I was walking along the shore when I notice two figures crawling back on the beach, soaking wet and exhausted. I ran over to help whoever they are only to notice it's Percy and Calypso._

"_Oh my god, Percy!"_

_I kneel down on the sand only to notice his weak spot had been injure. Freaking out was not the words to describe how I feel, it was more than freak out. I put my hands on his back, trying anything to keep him with me._

"_Percy! Come on…"_

"_Ugh…. Annabeth… Is that you?" He groaned. _

_I look into his eyes and notice he was about to close them._

"_Stay with me, Percy….. Just stay with me."_

_I don't want him to die, I refuse to let him die. Though I know that nothing I did would do anything to help him. I grab him on my lap as I cried into his forehead. His hand reaches for mine as he whispered, _

"_I love you, Annabeth."_

_Those were the last words he said before his body went limp._

"_Percy….._ Percy!"

My whole body jerked awake. It's been the six days since Percy went to find Calypso and I am freaking worry about him. Judging from the dream I just had, I didn't think anything good could have happen. Moonlight shined through the window and something made me reach for the necklace in my hand as I stare at them. _Percy, you promise you would be with me forever, don't die on me right now. _Suddenly, I felt the necklace vibrate violently as it broke into a million pieces. Staring at the pieces, the only person on my mind was…. Percy.

Tears well up in my eyes, regret consumed me as I let my tears drip down my cheek.

"Percy…. I…. am Sorry. I love…. you…. so much." I stuttered.

I never felt so alone before, it's like a part of me was dying because Percy was not with me anymore. All this time, I had taken our time together for granted. I had never thought that one day something could have happen and one of us would have to be alone. Now that Percy was gone, all I felt was regret, regret that I didn't even get to say goodbye to him. All I did was cry in my hands.

"Annabeth…." I heard my name.

_That voice, it couldn't be… _I look up only to notice Percy leaning on the doorway, panting heavily.

"Percy!"

I didn't even care if this is a dream or not, just seeing Percy make me felt like myself again. Tripping over our blankets a few times, I ran over to him and tackle him to the ground. I cry into his shirt as I hug him to me as tightly as possible. I swear… I am not going to let anything happen to Percy again.

* * *

_**Percy**_

Putting one foot in front of the other, I finally manage to leave the apartment as I drove to camp half-blood. It was the hardest thing to do, leaving Annabeth crying in the apartment like that. I knew she didn't want anything to happen to us, but I couldn't ignore the fact that Calypso might be in trouble and that she might needed help. I park the car somewhere near the border of camp and hike up the hill into the big house.

Chiron was sitting on the porch, playing card with invisible figures. Approaching him, he noticed me walking toward him and put down his cards.

"Hey, Chiron." I said, "Do you have any idea where she went?"

"Her raft is gone, so I assume that she took it back to her island." He sighed, "Be careful, Percy."

"I will, don't worry."

Heading for the pier, I found a normal size sailing ship waiting for me already. _Thanks for supporting me, dad. _I climbed on the sailing ship and took off for the open sea.

My instinct told me that wherever she was going, she was probably heading for the bermuda triangle, the sea of monsters, which means I really got to be careful about this quest. Last time I have been there was a near death experience, without Annabeth here to help me made it even more dangerous.

Minutes turns to hours, hours turns to days before I arrived at the sea of monster. Knowing that I will have to go through Scylla and Charybdis, I circle around them just to be safe, and with my knowledge of the open sea, I can tell exactly where I am without stumbling around or looking at the stars. Right now, I am closing up to the sirens bay. The strong wind and heavy rain cause some problems, but nothing major that I couldn't deal with it.

As the bay became more visible, I could also see a raft hanging around just a few yards away from the deadly rocks. _Don't tell me that she…. _Swinging my head to the left, I notice something splashing and immediately knew that it's Calypso. Without second thought, I jumped into the ocean and swam toward her. _How could she be so stupid? She should know better than listening to the sirens singing._ I reach her and her vision came to me as soon as I grab hold of her foot, it didn't surprise me that her vision was just like what I had expected.

_I saw myself and Calypso sitting on the beach surrounded by moonlace back on Ogygia. She was sitting beside me with her hand intertwine with mine and my arms rest around her waist. I made a joke and she laughed hysterically that I couldn't help but smile at her being so happy. Her laugher died down as she looked at my mirror self intimately, slowly and steadily, our lips parted and kiss each other passionately. Through the kiss, she said,_

"_I love you, Percy."_

_It took me a second, but I finally said, _

"_I love you too."_

I grabbed her waist and drag her under water while creating an air bubble so she could breathe. She kept on crying and hitting me at the same time.

"Calypso, don't worry, it's me."

"NO!" She screamed and kicked me away, "Get away from me, Percy!"

I stumble back, not knowing that there is a rock behind me, I crash into it while hitting my weak spot. I groan in pain, Calypso must had realize I've been hurt because she said,

"Shit, Percy!"

I tried my best to stay awake. I did manage to swim back to Calypso, put the earplugs in her ear, and swam back to her raft. After that, I don't remember much expect for fading in and out of conciseness. The only person on my mind was….. _Annabeth…._

"Ughh…"

Slightly opening my eye, I notice I am on a beautiful beach with Calypso sitting beside me. The sun was setting, making a golden color on the sea, just like Annabeth's blond hair. Calypso must still be asleep because her knees were hug to her chest with her head resting on her knees. She looked exhausted. I tried to move my body but the pain was just too much to take.

"(_Huff…. Huff…..) _Calypso….. Ugh… Calypso?" I said.

She fidgeted a little before her eyes widen as she saw me trying to get up.

"Percy!" She screamed, giving me a lungs crushing hug which hurts me even more, "I thought you were dead."

She cried into my shoulder, looking for comfort. Slowly but steadily, I raise my right hand and gently pat her on the back.

"Don't worry, I am too stubborn to die." I joked.

She snickered at my comment for a second before she stop sobbing into my shirt.

"I can't believe you can still make jokes when you are hurt this bad."

"And I can't believe you are still worry about me." I said.

The pain had subsided already as I push myself up on my elbows.

"Thank you, for saving me again." I said.

"Seems to me that I have been saving you ass a lot lately."

"Well, you are my guardian angel after all, aren't you?"

"Ha-ha, Percy, very funny." She said then pause, "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, Calypso." I said and stretch my body a little,

She nodded her head, looking at the sunset. I reach for her hand but she pulled away. I tried again but she wouldn't let me. I sigh and asked,

"Why did you run away?"

She looked like she was on the verge of breaking down again. Without her noticing, I grab her left hand and saw that she had scars all over her arm, just like what I saw in my dream. She pulled away immediately and said,

"Are you happy now?" She said as well up tears dripped down her cheek again.  
I sighed again and sat up cross leg on the sand, I grab some off the floor and let them flew in the wind. She watched my every movement and said,  
"Why did you come find me? How come you are not staying with Annabeth?"

I pause for a second, then said,

"Because I love you, Calypso."

She was definitely struck hard by my answer because she was paralyzed without movement.

"I love you, Calypso." I said again, "Don't think that you were not on my mind every single day or second, because you are, and I care about you."

I reach behind my neck and detach my camp necklace.

"You are like a sister to me since the day I first met you, you've save my life a thousand times and I can never repay that favor."

Reaching behind her neck, I encircle my camp necklace around her.

"You will always be in my heart, no matter what."

I grab her hand and place it on my heart.

"Always….."

Eyes lock, hands encircled together, I close the distance between us and gave her a soft kiss. Pulling away, I gave her another kiss on the cheek and got up toward the ocean.

"Don't worry about them. Come back to camp with me, I will teach them a lesson if they ever mess with my sister again."

I saw the hesitation in her eyes, but in the end, she said,  
"Go back to Annabeth, I am sure she is worry."

She must had seen the disappointment in me because she said,

"Don't worry about me, Percy." I nodded.

I was about to transform myself into mist when she stopped me,

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

I smile at her for the last time before the mist took me away back to camp. Once I am back to the pier on camp half-blood. I race toward the big house and flung the door open.

"Chiron, how could you?"

"Percy?" He said surprised.

"How can you let the other campers abuse her just because she did something wrong?" I said, "Why aren't you doing something to help her?"

"Percy, I….."

"SHE WAS LIKE A SISTER TO ME, Chiron. I love her as a sister as much as I love Annabeth." I said, "Now she is never coming back."

Just as I finished my sentence, the necklace around my neck vibrates violently, breaking into a million of pieces. The only person on my mind was Annabeth.

"Go back, Percy, what are you waiting for?" Chiron said.

Without another word, I push open the door and race toward my car.

* * *

Bursting into the front door of our apartment, I rush into the bedroom only to find Annabeth crying in her hands on our bed.

"Annabeth….."

Once she heard my voice, she jumped up and screamed,

"Percy!"

Racing to me, she tackled me down on the floor. It's been days since I heard her voice again and it felt so good to hear it again. I yearned for her to hug and touch me again.

"Percy….. don't leave me…"

"I am not going to leave you, Annabeth."

I hated seeing her so helpless, I swear I am never going to let her feel like this again. I softly rub circle behind her back as her sobbing became less and less.

"Shh….. It's okay. I am here." I said.

"Percy, I am sorry, I shouldn't have said the thing about her. It was wrong of me to….." I cut her off.

"The past is the past, Annabeth, don't worry about it anymore, okay?"

She nodded and rests her head on my chest, her breathing became steadier before she fell asleep on my chest. Slowly not to wake her up, I carried her to our bed. Pieces of the necklace hanging around all over the bed, I gather all that I could and put them on the nightstand. Getting under the bed, I wrap my arms protectively around her waist and slowly start to fall asleep.

_I promise, Annabeth, I am never going to leave you again. _

"I love you…"

* * *

**AN:** _Let's see, how long has it been since I updated... Hmmm..._**Oh my god, I CAN'T believe I took so long to write a chapter. This probably is the most time consuming chapter I had ever done. I deeply apologize for the wait, but it is finally here. Now, don't kill me when I make Percy kiss Calypso, the whole Calypso problem is going to get resolve in chapter 18, so stay tune. **


	18. Revenge

**Disclaimer: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing except for the plot.**

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Annabeth**_

This was the first day of this whole week I didn't have any nightmare about how Percy die trying to rescue Calypso, and I am glad that finally over. I heard birds singing their delightful melody outside the window as I regain part of my consciousness. Then I felt an arm sneak around my waist and rest on my belly. Startled, I jump up and look at whoever did that.

"Percy?"  
There he was, sleeping peacefully on the bed. Memories of what happen last night rush back to me full force, I didn't even hesitated and wrap him tightly around me, crying lightly. He woke up soon after hearing me cry and rest his hand on my back, rubbing softly.

"Shh….. I am here." He said.

He lifted my chin up and stares straight into my eyes, using one hand to rub the tears off my cheeks. I manage to lift up a smile as he smiled back at me.

I so wanted to tell him that the hours, days without him was torturing. I wanted to tell him that my life in this world means nothing without him, but I kept my silent.

Percy sighed while he kept on running his hand up and down my back, comforting me. I lean my whole body against him, not wanting to let him go again. He was the first one to speak up,

"Annabeth?" I didn't answer, but he continued anyway, "I am sorry."

_Those three little words…_ I began to cry again, I am sure that I have made a stain on his T-shirt with all the sobbing I've done.

"Please don't cry….." His eyes were watery, just like mine.

I am totally speechless right now, but the only thing I cared about was that Percy is back, and I am not going to make the mistake of letting him go again.

"I…. I am sorry too….." I stuttered, hugging him tightly.

"Annabeth… I don't want to fight again….." He said caressed by cheek, "I love you…."

"I love you too…"

As soon as our eyes locked, we leaned closer to each other till our lips were just a centimeter away. It's been a while since I kiss Percy and my heartbeat rush up a hundred times. I so want to feel his wet and salty lips against mine. Sometime we would both hesitated, pull back a little but in the end, we captured each other's lip. The feeling of his soft lips on mine felt incredible. It been so long so the kiss was a little awkward, but then we got used to it as we swirl our lips against each other.

I entwine my arms around his neck just to keep him in place, then I lean back on the bed, bringing him with me as he leaned forward, using his hands to support himself. The sweet kiss soon ended as we pulled away. Percy looked at me lovingly, panting a little.

My eyes caught something shiny on the bed stand, Percy divert his gaze to where I am looking at and said,

"Listen, about Calypso…" Percy said.

"It's okay, Percy. I know she is important to you, so I won't try to change that anymore." I said.

Percy gave me a sad smile then said,

"She is not coming back…"  
"She's not?" I asked surprised.

Percy shook his head as he looked out at the window. He seemed distance and guilty all of a sudden, like he's remembering something that happened back on her island. I was definitely glad that she ain't coming back, but I was definitely jealous of whatever happened between him and Calypso.

All of a sudden, he gave me another kiss, a really soft and short kiss that left my mind wanting more. Percy leaned back a little and looks straight into my eyes. Those sea green eyes told me everything I needed to know.

"Forgive me?"

_How did he know what I was thinking about? _I guess that our love have grown so strong that we were just able to tell. The fact that I didn't want to fight anymore promoted me to smile at him and nodded.

For the past eight years, we had been through ups and downs, but in the end, we were still together. I couldn't imagine life without Percy. He is my other half, without him I'd just be a soul wandering around the underworld.

"Just promise me one thing?" I asked, "Even if we are not together, promise to keep me inside your heart?"

He didn't even hesitate as he caressed by cheek and smiled.

"I promise."

Suddenly, I heard my stomach growl. _Damn, I forgot how hungry I was. _Percy gave me a half grin and smirk as he said,

"Breakfast?"

"Shut up, Percy." I said blushing, "And yes, I would like to have breakfast."

We sat there on the bed, looking at each other like nothing was just said.

"Well, aren't you going to cook us breakfast?" I asked.

Percy gave me his infamous grin as he said,

"You know me, I can't cook for life."

I sighed. You know what I would really like? Someday I would wake up and Percy would be there by the doorway with a tray of breakfast ready for me. Then after we ate, we would be talking on the bed until there is nothing more to talk about. Then we would have a make out session and hopefully something more. Of course, that's not going to happen since I am the one who has to cook breakfast.

"You are so useless, Percy."

"That's why you love me the most." He chuckled.

After we finished with bacons and eggs, I grab some OJ off the refrigerator and took a seat next to Percy on the couch.

As I tasted the coldness and sweetness of the orange juice, I began to think about camp. It's been so long since I've been back there and I am dying to see everyone again. I bet Chiron really misses me.

"You know, we should really get our necklace fix."  
"I actually want to go back to camp. It's been so long since I have been back there." I said, "Meanwhile, we could probably ask Jake to fix our necklaces for us."  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

As soon as we gather the pieces in a bag, we descend the stair of our apartment and inside our car with the orange juice still in my hand.

We were half way to camp when I couldn't take the boredom anymore and turn on the radio to my favorite station, and guess who was playing? Percy gave me a lopsided grin, as if he is begging me. I gave in and nod smiling.

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_

_And make fun of our exes; ah ah ah ah_

_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_

_To fall in love with strangers; ah ah ah ah_

_Yeah we're happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time_

_It's miserable and magical oh yeah_

_Tonight's the night when we forget about deadlines, it's time_

_Uh oh, I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22 _

_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me but I bet you want too_

_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22 _

The music was totally getting to me since I began to dance with her song while singing it. I move my body left and right in sync to the beat, loving every second of it. It seemed pretty silly at first, but I don't care. In fact, I notice that Percy couldn't take his eyes off me. He was tapped the beat of the song on the steering wheel while singing with me. Every time I began to dance, he chuckled and laughed at me.

_It feels like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene_

_It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping_

_It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news_

_I gotta have you, I gotta have you_

_Ooohh, Ooohh (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…..)_

_I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me but I bet you want too_

_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22 _

It was such a coincidence because the song ended right after we arrived at camp's boarder. Percy parked our car to the side of the highway and turned off the radio. We sat inside our car in silent for a few minutes before he smiled and said,

"You ready?"

I nodded.

"Let's go."

As we were hiking up the hill to the big house, a flashback of what happen that horrible night replay in my mind.

"_Thalia!" Luke screamed. _

_I look toward Thalia's position and notice the Cyclops she was fighting had took a major blow at her head, now she lay unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood. Seeing this, Luke began fighting even harder, he took down dozes of monsters just as I clean mine. Somehow, Grover regains himself as he rushed to Thalia's side and feed her some ambrosia. I could hear her groaning and whimpering. Luke pushed Grover away, he picked her up and carry her pass the camp's boarder. We tag along behind him since we were both tired from the fight. _

_Once I pass the camp's boarder, the first thing I notice was a big white house about four stories tall. _

"_Luke, in there, Chiron can help." Grover said pointing to the big white house. _

_We burst through the door to the house. To my surprise, I saw a man with a horse back as his lower half. When he saw the situation, he didn't even hesitate and help Luke to set a wounded Thalia on the couch. _

"_Chiron, she needs help." Grover said. _

_For a situation like this, that man seems pretty calm. Seeing Thalia whimpering and groaning with blood all over her head was making me lightheaded. _

"_Child, what happen?"_

"_A Cyclops hit her on the head." Luke said. _

_He reached for a box under the couch and took out of pink liquid. He was about to feed it to Thalia when Luke stops him. _

"_What is that?"_

"_It's nectar, same as ambrosia, only stronger."_

_Once she drinks the nectar, her groaning stop as she slightly opened her eyes. _

"_Annabeth….. Luke…"_

_I ran to her side and grab her hand, Luke kneel next to her and began caressing her cheek. _

"_It's okay, everything is going to be alright." Luke said. _

"_Luke….. I am…. not going to make it…."_

"_Please don't say that… YOU are going to make it." He said crying._

_She took a sad look at each of us and said, _

"_Take care of each other…"_

_After she said that, her body went limp. I began crying, knowing that she didn't make it. Luke gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, _

"_I will see you soon, Thalia."_

I shudder at the memory. It's been so long…. almost thirteen years after what happen on this hill. I still remember that exact spot where she lay unconscious. Taking a glance at that exact same spot, I shudder even more.

"You okay?"

I felt Percy squeezed my hand that jot me back to earth. I guess I gave him a blank look because I could tell he's worry about me.

"I'm fine, just….."

"You are having memories about that night when you guys first came to camp?"

I gave him a sympathetic smile and said,

"Yeah…"

He didn't say anything, just continued walking up the hill with me. Once we reached the big house, we peek through the door only to notice Chiron wasn't there.

"Chiron?" I whispered as I step inside.

"Well, he is not in the living room."

"Let's check the infirmary." I said.

While we were walking to the other side of the building, I notice a lot of stares from other campers inside the big house. Some include whispers like _"Hey, look, they are back" _or _"Look, it's Percy and Annabeth"_. We got through without any interruption and saw that Chiron was near a bed, next to a wounded camper. From the sight of this, another flashback replayed in the back of my head.

"_Come on, Chiron. Why do I have to take care of this loser?"_

"_Because I said so, now stay here until he wakes up."_

"_But….." _

"_No buts, now stay."_

_He left the infirmary, leaving only me and this loser inside this dimly lit room. I sighed. This is just great, I get to miss all my activities just so I could sit here and be bore out of my mind. Another sigh pass through my lips as I look at him. _

_Though I have to admit, I felt bit envy because he single handedly took down a Minotaur all by himself. Well, at least, that's what everyone is saying….. and the fact that he still held the Minotaur horn with him proves that he really did it. If I didn't know any better, I say he belongs to one of the big three material. I just hope he isn't the one talk about in the Great prophecy… _

_When I was told by Grover that he just lost his mother when they were traveling to camp, I felt really bad for him. Nobody should ever have to experience this, I guess I could relate to him since I ran away from home and having to experience things that no child so have. _

_I began looking at him again, he slightly opened his eyes and I was immediately captivated by them. There were waves inside his sea green eyes. The sparkle with sapphire color shined deep inside those two shining orbs. He was also drooling._

"_No! Don't leave me!" He screamed._

_With a violent pull, I was dragged toward the bed and landed right next to him. Struggling, but his grasp was strong, I was pulled next to him, with my body on his side. Then he went even further by wrapping his arms around my waist. I was about to smack the shit out of him when I notice something out of the ordinary. He was crying. It reminded me so much of what happened when I first came here that I was so overwhelm and I began crying with him. It was the first time I cried since Thalia… Wanting comfort, I wrap my arms around him._

"_Wake up soon, Percy."_

I smiled and sighed. Percy, the boy who I though he was a loser at first glance; the boy who became my best friend throughout countless quest; the boy who became the man in my life; the boy who became my boyfriend and fiancé. I love him for everything he has done for me, I love him so much even the word "love" couldn't describe how much I love him.

"Annabeth! Percy! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you back at camp?" Chiron said in delight.

"Chiron!" I said hugging him tightly, "We just came back to visit, it's good to know that nothing has changed."

He smiled.

"Well, go on, there are a lot of new campers wanting to hear how you two defeat the titans." He said.

"Come on, wise girl….. we got a story to tell."

Percy dragged me out of the infirmary and into an open grass field. People start gathering around, especially little kids who is about the age of eight and nine. I also saw some old campers like Nico and Katie and Clarisse and Will and Jake and Connor and Travis as they walked over to see what all the fuss is about.

"Punks, get out of my way!" Clarisse barked.

_She is still the same as ever….. _I thought smiling. The little kids got out of the way. Every one of them grasp once they saw us.

"Is that who I…" Travis stuttered.

"Surprise!" Percy and I said at the same time.

"Oh my god, they are back!" Connor said.

The greeting went a little awkward since it's been so long, but we soon caught up with everybody.

"I still can't believe you guys are back….." Clarisse said.

"I want to hear the story of how Percy defeats the titans." One of the little kids said.

"Sure." Percy said, then he step away from all of us and scream, "Who wants to hear a story of how I single handedly took down an entire army of titans?" I rolled my eyes at Percy.

Every single little kid cheered. Just to join the fun, I also cheered with them.

"Go, Percy! Go, Percy! Go, Percy!" The kids screamed.

"Alright, all of you gotta to sit down first…"

To my surprise, Clarisse also sat down, as a matter of fact…. right next to me.

"Alright, so here is the story…."

As it was going on, I realize most of the kids were really paying attention. What really surprised me was the way Percy was interacting with the kids. It made a glowing sensation in my stomach, watching him playing with the kids, ruffling their hair and letting them chase him around. I began to wonder, what happened if Percy and I were to have a kid? Though I was kind of scare of taking that big step, seeing Percy interacting with the kids, the fear inside my heart began to slowly fade away.

"Percy, is it truth that your pen can turn into a sword?" Some boy asked.

"Yeah, you want to try it?"  
The boy didn't even hesitate and ran up to Percy. Soon, everyone was diverting their attention on the sword. The only one left sitting on the grass was me and my old friends.

"So, what's been happening around camp?" I asked them.

"Peaceful, but too boring….." The Stoll brothers said.

"Boring? Don't you two always have some prank to pull off?"

"Not as much now, it's getting boring."

"Wow, that was kind of the most mature thing I ever heard from you two."

"Shut up, Annabeth." I smiled.

Once everyone got a turn to try out the pen, Percy gave them a game to play. The goal is to catch Percy and pin him to the ground. A lot of kids lighten up since I guess they rarely have play time.

"You know, I really miss you guys." I said to no one particular.

"We all miss you and Percy, just wish you could have stay with us in camp though." Clarisse said, looking at the group of kids trying to get Percy.

I sighed.

"Anyway, how are things between you and Percy?" Katie asked.

I smiled.

"Better than ever."

"By better, what does that mean?" Nico asked.

"You are such a pervert, Nico."

It's nice to know that he hasn't changed one bit. Suddenly, the whole group was silent.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on, Annabeth…. Spit out the details already." Connor said.  
I looked at the group, they were all staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

"I am not telling you guys shit…"

"Ahh….. and I was just getting excited." Travis said.

"You are all such pervert."

They all chuckled and laughed and I smiled. Finally, the kids caught up with Percy and pin him on the grass. They were all laughing as Percy tried to struggle out of their grasp. Clarisse was the first one to speak up and said,

"Alright, punks, playtime is over. Go back to your activities."

"Aww….. do we have to?"  
"Come on, guys, leave Percy alone for now." Nico said.

Every one of our old friends round up the kids and lead them back to their activates. I stood over Percy, he looked at me and smiled.

"Whew…. Those kids drain the energy out of me."

I held out my hand and pull him back up. That warm, fussy feeling inside my stomach returned, but I dismiss it. I smiled at him and said,

"Come on, seaweed brain, let's ask Jake to fix our necklace for us.

We walked off in the direction of the Hephaestus cabin. Jake was in there, making some kind of metal. When he saw us, he smiled and said,

"I thought you guys left already?"

"Actually, we got a favor to ask." Percy said, "Can you fix this for us?"

Percy brought out the bag and handed it to Jake.

"Sure, but it's going to take some time." He said, "I will come find you when I am done with it, okay?"

"Thanks, Jake." I said as we left.

Once we were outside of the cabin, we realized that we don't actually have anything to do.

"Hey…. How about some sword fight? I mean, it's been a while…"

"Are you kidding me? I can never beat you in that…"

"Aww….. What's up, wise girl? You scare…."

_Boys and their pride….. so predictable. _I thought.

"You are on, seaweed brain."

I took out my knife as we walk off to the arena. We arrived and I took a few swings at a dummy just for good practice. Percy also gave another dummy a few swings. Seeing that I had a chance to attack, I lunge for him with my knife but he immediately blocked my attack.

"Tsk tsk, you are getting sloppy, Annabeth."

"We will see about that!"

I took multiple swings at Percy but he either blocked or dodged my attack.

"Come on, Annabeth… You are not even trying…"

It's true, I don't feel like my usual self in combat anymore, I mean, it's been so long since I even encounter a monster and I'm getting rusty. Percy kept blocking my attack, but his cockiness got to him since he took a wild swing against me. Seeing this opportunity, I sidestep to the right, grab his arm holding his riptide, twist it to his back, and held my knife at his throat.

"I told you I'd win." I said.

"Not quite, wise girl."

What he did next surprise me so much that I thought fish can fly. He kissed me. Without thinking, I stood on tiptoe so I could get a better angle. He was kissing me so passionately that I return the favor by kissing back, only to be rejected when he pulled his lips away from mine. It was then I realize what the kiss was for.

"I told you I'd win." He said.

I was confused at first about what he meant, but then he lift up his hand to show me his riptide and my KNIFE! _Damn it, I didn't even realize that he was taking my knife away from me. Stupid! _He had a smudging look on his face, I just wished I could wipe that smirk off his lips.

"Ugh…. whatever… now give it back to me."

He handed it to me, I took it only to be rejected again.

"Psych….."

"Oh my god, you are so annoying!" I said stomping on the floor.

"Ha ha ha ha… Did you see that look on your face?" He laughed.

The smudging look on his face was making me so irritated that I lunge for him. He ran away as fast as a cheetah.

"Yeah, you better run, because when I get my hands on you, you are going to be dead fish meat." I said.

Like kids in a playground, we were chasing each other in circles. Percy was laughing throughout this whole time. When I finally reach the tackling distance, I lunge for him and we both crash into the ground. I took my knife back and held it at his throat.

"I win!"

Percy didn't say anything, he just kept staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"You look beautiful…"

Without myself knowing, I blushed. My hair acted as a curtain, shading the sunlight from our face. His eyes looked even more beautiful without the sunlight, sapphire waves shining deep within his eyes. Percy leaned up on his elbow, leaning closer to me until we were only centimeters away. With my stomach tying knots, I closed my eyes and capture his lips with mine. The taste of saltiness and the feeling of kissing a feather blew my mind away. I always got this feeling whenever I kiss him, he just brought out this part of me that I never knew before; the feeling of love.

Soon, we parted as I opened my eye again. Percy gave me a smiled and caressed my left cheek.

"_Cough, cough….._"

Startled, I jumped off Percy. Percy immediately stood back up. I look toward the entrance to notice Jake standing there with his arms cross between his chest, a growing smirk on his face.

"Oh my god, Jake….. You scare me…." I said.

"Sorry…. But here you go…." He said and held out our necklace.

I walked over and took them back.

"Thanks, Jake."

Percy also walked over and said to Jake,

"Uhh…. How long have you been here?"

"Too long, believe it or not." He said giving Percy a smile.

"Okay. But just don't tell anyone about this, cool?"

Jake chuckled and left the arena, back to his own cabin.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Percy asked, confused.

I didn't answer, because I was too focus on staring at our necklace shining under the setting sunlight, the crystal inside reflect a golden color off the ground. I felt Percy took my hand as he reached for one of our necklace and encircled it around my neck. I did the same with mine.

"Here is to a new beginning." Percy said, "No more fighting, no more arguing, no more leaving each other."

"I promise you, Percy. I won't ever let you go again." I said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Annabeth."

_**Percy**_

"Purrce…" She stuttered during her sleep.

I smiled at the thought that she was dreaming about me. I was currently driving back home, it's now at night and the luminous city gave off a good feeling. Even though I just had the best day ever, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

Once we arrived home, I carry Annabeth up and stair and inside our apartment. I didn't even turn on the lights since I could see everything well with the moonlight. I put her on the couch and grab a drink off the kitchen.

I return to the living room and took a seat on the couch, Annabeth was still sleeping. I caressing her cheek lovingly, loving how she looked when she was asleep.

Suddenly, the light turned on by themselves. Startled, I look toward the doorway.

"Hello, Percy."

I couldn't believe it, I really couldn't believe it. I was right all along. Without thinking, I reached for my pen and turned it into a sword.

"How did you find us?" I asked him.

He still hadn't changed one bit, the evil looks in his eyes was making me a little uneasy.

"Well, for starter, there is a name tag in the front of your apartment." He said chuckling at his own joke.

Seeing that I had a chance to attack while he was laughing, I lunged for him but then he said,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He lifted his hand up only then I notice that he was carrying a gun, a 9 millimeter handgun. He waved it around, showing me it.

"Do you know how to shoot a gun, Percy?"

"No." I said calmly.

"It's the 21 century and you are still carrying a little knife for protection? Stupid." He chuckled

"What do you want, Ethan?"

"What do I want? What do I want? Well, a drink of water would be nice by now, since you should always treat your guest nicely."

I was calculating every possible decision to make so that I could beat him. _At least Annabeth's still save behind me. _

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think of it this way. You can't take a bullet to your head….." He said and I am already dreading what he was going to say next, "But she can." He beamed his evil smile.

"DON'T you lay a finger on her, you bastard."

"Just thinking about shooting that bitch of yours is getting me excited."

If he was trying to get me angry, he did it. I lunge for him with my sword but then he sidestep, I stumbled but before I could regain my footsteps, he draw something out of his pocket and throw it on the floor between us. _A flash bang, where the hell did he get all this stuff? _I was about to get out of the range of the stun grenade when it exploded right in front of my face.

"Ugh…" I groan when a bright light shined, blinding my eyes, "Damn it, Annabeth? Where are you?"

My whole head felt dizzy, I guess it must have affected me more than I thought because it took me at least five minutes to recover from the flash. By the time I could finally walk, I checked on Annabeth only to notice she was gone. _Calm down, they could have gotten far, check for any evdience... _I kneel down and search for anything useful, at once, I notice a blood trial leading out the door. _I am coming, Annabeth. _Following the trial, it lead me to the boiler room in our apartment. I could hear laugher and muffled screams inside. Slowly opening the door, I sneak behind Ethan without him noticing me...

_**Annabeth**_

"I'm going to kill you, Ethan." I said.

"And how are you going to do that?"  
Realizing that my hands were bounded to the pipe with duct tape inside the apartment's boiler room, I said,

"If I am not going to, Percy will."

"And how is he going to to that when he is lying in a pool of his own blood?" He smirked.

That totally surprise me, Percy was defeated by him? Even though there was not a second I believe in that crap, I began crying.

"You are lying….."

"And why would I do that, Annabeth dear…."

_Don't fall into his tricks, he is just playing mind games with you. _

"I don't believe you….."

I could totally hear from my voice that my determination was weakening.

"I know his weak spots Annabeth…" He said, "I killed him and there is nothing you could do about it."

"SHUT UP, PERCY WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!"

Ethan sighed and said,

"I just wish he would be here right now so he could see what I am about to do to his favorite girl."

"No….. What are you doing? No…. don't come close to me…"  
Ethan duct taped my mouth so I couldn't scream. Then he got closer to me and began kissing my neck. I was screaming furiously but I don't think any of my neighbors could hear me. I pray to my mother, Poseidon, every single god that I could think of to save me from this horrible nightmare.

"Let me go….." I said through the duct tape.

Ethan just smirked and kept going, kissing my neck, slowly and steadly down to my collarbone. I couldn't believe this was happening, I wish this was a dream so that Percy could wake me up and ask me if everything was okay.

Somehow, I free my leg from the knot and kick him as hard as I could. He groan at first, but then he slap me acorss my cheek, leaving burning red marks that stings like a hundreds bee stinging you at once.

"That's not very nice….." He said.

"Yeah, neither is this." Someone else behind Ethan said.

With the butt of his sword, he slammed it down hard on Ethan skull, knocking him unconscious. I lighten up once I notice who that person was, Percy. _Oh thank god. _Percy immediately cut me out of the restrain and removed the duct tape from my mouth.

"Oh my god, Percy…" I cried and hug him like there is no tomorrow.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No….. no he didn't…."

"I swear to god, Annabeth, I am going to kill that son of a… Ugh…."

"Percy!"

Behind him, Ethan had woken up and stabbed Percy on his weak spot with his kinfe. Rage, anger, all kinds of feelings consumed me at once. Percy fell into my arms as I put him on the ground. Looking at Ethan, I reach for Percy's sword and said,

"You are going to pay for what you did."

Immediately, I lunge for him and we started a heated battle. Not being as skill as I am, I saw an opening and took it. Now he lay on the ground, unarmed. I point my knife at him and said,

"I hope you go to Tartarus."

With that said, I stabbed the sowrd at his heart and he groaned, screaming with spit out everywhere. Just to make sure that he suffered, I twist the sword, making him cry out. Within seconds, his whole body went limp and lifeless. Withdrawing the sword from his heart, I came to my senses. _I have only been killing monsters, I have never kill a human before….. _I drop the sword on the ground and rush to Percy's side. Percy was groaning and whimpering, I grab his left hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't worry, Percy. You are going to be fine." I said crying.

I though of way to kept him from dying, the only option I could think of was back to camp, where Chrion might have some way for helping Percy. I lifted Percy up in my arms and half carry, half drag him to our car.

Speeding my way through the highway, we arrived right next to the camp's entrance.

"Help! I need help here!"

Campers from the border patrol noticed us and rush to help Percy. We carried him to the infirmary and Chiron immediately arrived at the scene.

"Annabeth! What happened!"

"Chiron, you gotta help Percy. Ethan….. He stabbed Percy in his weak spot." I cried.

"Go get Nico and Will, hurry!" Chiron said to the camper.

In the meantime, he fished out some ambrosia and nectar and feed them to Percy. Suddenly, the door burst opened just as Nico and Will step in.

"What happened, we heard Percy is….." Will said.

Once both of them saw the situation, Will didn't even hesitated and rushed to the side of the bed and began chanting a spell. I was grabing his hand this whole time, crying as I buried my head into his chest.

"Purce… Please….. You promise."

"Nico, how long has he got?" Chiron said.

"At this rate, I say minutes…"

Will was sweating on his forehead as he kept on chanting spells with absolutely nothing happening to Percy. Percy kept on groaning and whispering my name.

"Annabeth….. Annabeth….."

Will stood up suddenly and said to me,  
"I am sorry…. I've tried everything I know."

I sobbed. I sob and weep like there is no tomorrow. _How can it end like this? We were supposed to be together… I was even thinking about…. Having a family… _

"Percy….. I love you so much…." I whispered, "Please….. come back…"

"_Just because all hope is loss, doesn't mean you should gvie up too, Annabeth." _I heard my mother said. _How could I dare to hope anymore when the love of my live was gone forever?_

"Percy!"

I looked up just as someone rush to the side of the bed.

"Calypso!"

To say I am surprised is the least of my worries. For the first time, seeing her couldn't have made me happier. S_he heal Percy before, she might be able to heal him again. _ My mother statement repeated inside my mind, _"Just because all hope is loss, doesn't mean you should give up too."_

"What happened?" She asked.

"Please….. " I pleaded, "Save Percy….."

She wasted no time as she flipped Percy around. Then she put her hand above his weak spot and began chanting a spell. Within seconds, I could see blood stop flowing out from his back while his groaning stopped.

"He is coming back…" Nico said, "I can feel it."

Minutes passed by, and every minute Percy was getting better and better. What I didn't notice was that Calypso was getting weaker and weaker by every second. She was panting a little. I thought it was a side effect until she coughed up blood.

"Calypso!"

With her last bit of effort, she managed to close the wound on Percy's back and collapse on the ground. I rush over and help her on a bed.

"Oh my god, what happened?" I asked.

Instead of answering my question, she smiled at me and coughed up more blood.

"I don't get it, why she is fading away all of a sudden?" Nico said.

_She is fading away? Don't tell me that she…._

"Why?" I asked, on the verge of breaking down.

She smiled again, coughing up more blood and stuttered,  
"I….. can see….. why he like… you so much…"

She slowly reached for the necklace around her neck and pulling it off her. I realize that the necklace belongs to Percy. It was his camp necklace. There were tears in her eyes as some drip down her cheek. She handed it to me and said,

"Take care of him… because… I… never can…."

"Please….." This was the second time I plead, "Don't leave…"

Our tears mix together as I cried on her cheek. She gave me a sad smile before she began to fade away into mist. Just before the mist disappeared, I heard her said,  
"I am sorry, Percy."

Gone forever in the wind, I cried again and again. Chrion notice this and said,

"Come on, everyone. Let's leave her alone for now."

Nico, Will, and Chiron left, which left me and Percy inside the infirmary. I walk over to Percy and got under the sheet of blanket covering him.

_She sacrificed herself just so she could save the one she loved the most. _Looking at Percy, he was steadily breathing and his face show no sign of stress.

I don't know when, but I cried myself to sleep next to Percy.

"I love you, Percy."

* * *

**AN: Punish me if you want to, I totally deserve it for not updating another chapter for the story for like ages. I don't know, I've just been so busy lately I just didn't really have time to do fanfiction. Don't worry, I still remember all the other stories I created, and I will update them as soon as possible. With that said, I created a extra long chapter for you guys. Make sure to review and PM me if you have any things you want to say. ENJOY!**

**-Jason**


End file.
